


The Ties that Bind

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caning, Chastity, Chastity Device, Collaring Ceremony, Collars, Community: 1-million-words, Controlled Orgasms, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Flogging, Friends With Benefits, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Spanking, St Andrews Cross, Submission, collaring, stress positions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 54,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono is curious about the lifestyle and turns to Danny for advice.  Kau'i has an important question to ask Rick but his reaction isn't what he expected.  Meanwhile, Steve is called up for an important mission and finds his role in the lifestyle conflicting with his focus and Danny questions how his choices may have adversely affected Steve's direction in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has taken about a year on an off to write, hope I have given this installment some justice as I begin to move these characters into new directions of their futures together.

"Hi," Danny said as he answered the door to find Kono there.

"Hi," She replied nervously.

Danny was instantly worried, wondering what had her so un-nerved. He opened the door and ushered her inside, a hand on her arm as he pushed the door closed. 

"Everything okay?" He asked, walking with her into the house. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really," Kono shook her head and gave him a smile, rolling her eyes. "Nothing serious anyway, I mean, not you know-."

She paused and pulled in a breath, twisting her hands together. "Can we talk? There's something I want to ask you about."

"Sure," Danny nodded quickly. "Is this something we need beers for because we've got a six pack in the fridge?"

"That'd be great," Kono smiled with somewhat relief and followed him into the kitchen.

"So, what’s on your mind?" Danny asked, waving to a dining chair as he grabbed two bottles from the fridge and setting them down. "You sure I shouldn't be worried?"

"Steve around?" Kono asked, taking her bottle and sitting back, picking at the label.

"No, he's out running," Danny replied with a grimace. "Though where he gets the excess energy for hour runs after the days we've had is beyond me. Did you need to talk to him too? What's up with you? I'm not used to seeing you all out of sorts."

Kono flushed and glanced at him, giving another wary smile. "You know I've had to psych myself up to talk to you about this and now that I'm here it's pretty awkward."

"Don't tell me," Danny teased, popping the lid off his beer and dropping it onto the table. "You're madly in love with me but have no idea how to tell me."

"God no,” Kono replied, shaking her head firmly and laughing.

"So it's Steve you're after," Danny teased, gulping back a mouthful of beer.

"No," Kono said again, smiling and giving him a long look. "But what I have to talk about is something to do with the two of you. Your relationship, that is."

"Ah I see," Danny said with a knowing smile, leaning against the table. "You have more questions?"

"No, I don't want to pry into your relationship Danny," Kono said quickly, shaking her head at him. "I mean it isn't any of my business. But after you two told us about, you know, that side of your relationship-."

"As Dom and sub," Danny clarified, he found it easier to speak plainly, to shift any embarrassment Kono might think he had on speaking about the subject.

"Yeah," Kono continued, looking him in the eye. "Well I've sort of been having some - what I mean is I, well I-."

She stopped and rolled her eyes at her own embarrassment. She knew she could trust Danny but she wasn't at all certain about the curiosities she'd been having and any attempt to research the subject for herself had been confusing to say the least. There was so much information and everyone seemed so informed she wasn't sure where to begin.

"I've been curious and trying to, you know, figure some things out only there's a hell of a lot of information on the 'scene' out there and I have no idea where to begin or what I'm even looking for," She told him, words tumbling out quickly. She held her bottle tightly and took a long drag from it, letting out a long breath afterwards.

"Okay," Danny nodded gently. "So what is it you wanted to know exactly?"

"Where to start," Kono said and he raised his eyebrows at her. "No seriously, where do you begin figuring out what it is you want?"

"Well, you said you're curious," Danny shrugged. "What is it about the lifestyle that has you curious? Submission, Dominance, both? Are there certain aspects that turn you on?"

"I don't know," Kono sighed leaning on an elbow. "Ever since you two told us about this side of you I've been curious. Just seeing the closeness you two have, the trust - Steve was pretty honest about how his submission affects him, it's so weird because at work he's so-."

"Commanding, focused, in charge," Danny finished for her. "Our roles don't define us outside of our personal relationship. Steve is still Steve when he's submitting, it's just he gets to set aside the Commander, that burden of being in charge and embrace that part of him that wants someone else to be in control."

"How do I know if this is just some plain busy body curiosity I'm feeling or the real deal?" Kono sighed in thought. "And how do you find the right person to figure it out with?"

"Haven't you ever wanted to, I dunno, role-play with a boyfriend or fantasised alone about someone doing some of the things you've been curious about to you?" Danny asked, seeing her flush and glance away. He couldn't read whether she was embarrassed by the question or if it was confirmation that she had. He didn't say anything either way and waited for her reply.

"Role-play, no," She admitted finally. "But then I haven't been with anyone long enough lately to think of approaching them with that kind of idea."

"Alone then?" Danny pressed, watching her carefully.

Kono took another drink of beer, letting the liquid loosen her up a little. "There have been times yeah," she said, nodding her head.

"Dominating or submitting?" Danny asked, finding it weird to be having this conversation with her in his kitchen. He hoped it didn't show.

"Both," Kono said after a pause. "But more submitting than Dominating."

"And it's been, good?" Danny smiled as she relaxed even with the very open conversation they were having.

"Yeah, very," Kono smiled, looking over at him with a laugh. "I'm not giving you all the dirty little details Danny."

"Wasn't going to ask for them," Danny snorted, shaking his head. "But if there are aspects that turn you on, then it's only normal to explore that side of yourself."

"Yeah but what's the next step?" Kono asked with a shrug of her shoulders, looking dejected. "How do I go about exploring this side of me?"

Danny smiled and leaned over the table, a plan forming in his mind.

"You're coming out with me and Steve this weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm leaving it up to you babe," Danny said as he dressed for the evening. "With Kono coming with us I don't want you uncomfortable."

"So you're okay if I just see how I feel when we get there?" Steve asked from where he was knelt on the floor waiting.

"Course I am," Danny said, running a hand through Steve's hair as he passed him. "You'll be wearing your belt whether you're dressed or not. See how it goes and if you want to strip off then you can. If not, I'm happy either way. Speaking of which, stand up so I can dress you."

Steve rose to his feet as Danny went to the toy cupboard, unlocking it and getting his chastity belt from the hook along with a silver chain. He also took out a small butt plug and some lube before locking the cupboard back up, placing the things on the dresser nearby.

"Come here," Danny said over his shoulder and Steve came to stand by him. 

Steve raised his hands and put them behind his head as Danny got to work, fastening the black belt around his waist snugly. Then he slid the cock ring cage over his cock and balls, attaching the upper base end to a hook from the belt. Danny walked behind him and pushed at his back slightly, Steve lowered from the waist, holding steady as Danny lubed up the plug and eased it into him. Danny then pulled a black strip that hung from the base of the cage through his legs, fastening it off to the back of the belt. He moved to Steve's front again, tapping him on the shoulder to straighten up and picked up the final piece, a snug black pouch that fit over his caged cock, keeping it firmly under wraps and leaving no room for manoeuvre.

"Finish getting dressed," Danny smiled, as he reached up and attached the silver chain to Steve's collar. "We need to collect Kono soon."

Steve walked across the room to the bed where Danny had lain out clothes for him. He dressed quickly, grey suit pants that clung to his ass. Crisp white shirt that he rolled to the elbows, leaving the top buttons loose to show off his black leather collar. Black socks and shoes he'd buffed to a shine. He straightened up, checking himself in the mirror, running a hand through his hair. Danny appeared beside him, turning him around to look him over and pulling the silver chain out from beneath his shirt slowly.

"Looking good babe," Danny smiled, giving the leash a small pull. Steve smiled and leaned down, hands on Danny's hips.

"You too Sir," Steve said, tempted to rip off Danny's clothes right then and there. 

Danny was wearing black pants with a black leather belt and shining silver buckle. An electric blue shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes and a black suit jacket to complete the ensemble. Danny grinned and kissed him before peeling away.

"Come on, let's go."

~

Danny drove on them on the way over, stopping by to collect Kono as agreed. Both men appreciated her lithe body in the little black dress she had donned for the night, paired with high black heels, hair down and tousled. She wore a small diamante bracelet and matching earrings and just a dash of red lipstick. Danny gave a whistle of approval as she slid into the seat beside him and grinned at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment Danny," Kono smiled, pulling on her seatbelt. "Even if it is a little caveman."

"He's still learning to use his words," Steve teased from the back seat, leaning forward to smile at Kono. "You look gorgeous."

"You two don't scrub up badly yourselves," Kono smiled impishly.

Danny started driving again, headed for Rick's. Kono looked out the window and he got the impression she was nervous.

"You okay?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, just, not sure what to expect," Kono said, turning to him and pulling at the hem of her skirt. "Am I overdressed?"

Danny gave a laugh and caught Steve's eye in the mirror. Steve grinned also and laughed lightly.

"Maybe I should forewarn you," Danny said to her. "This party, there's going to be quite a varied crowd. Some of the outfits might be of the extreme variety and some people will be naked. So no, you aren't over dressed, you look good. There will be voyeurs there who'll appreciate and admire you, don't get too freaked out if everybody stares, it'll just be that they like what they see."

"Long as they don't try anything," Steve warned from behind them.

"Most people behave," Danny gave a small nod. "And, well, it isn't like you can't handle yourself. It’s a more look, don’t’ touch kind of culture, until they’ve asked permission that is."

"It might be overwhelming at first," Steve said, sitting forward again. "Just stick by us and ask questions as often as you need."

"I don't want to get in the way of you two enjoying yourselves," Kono said with a frown. "Like a third wheel."

"You kidding?" Danny said, shaking his head at her. "You're our date tonight. We aren't going to leave you hanging."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny drove through the large gates of the Steadman mansion and followed the long drive up to the house at a slow pace.

"How much is Steadman worth do you think?" Kono asked, appreciating the beauty of the house. The last time she'd been there she hadn't had much time to check the place out, her focus had been on the case Steve and Danny had called them for involving the vicious and violent attack on Rick's partner, Kau'i.

"I'd hate to guess," Danny said with a laugh. "But Rick isn't your average rich guy. He rubs shoulders with all types of people, regardless of who they are, what they do or what they earn."

"Luckily for us," Steve said blithely. “I know some of his money comes from inheritance, the rest good investment in stocks. He was one of the lucky few who wisely moved money before the dotcom crisis happened. He told me once that if he’d waited even a few months, he’d have lost half his fortune.”

Danny pulled the car up and stepped out, handing the keys over to a valet. Kono stepped out the other side and Danny pulled the seat forward for Steve to extricate his tall frame from the car. He straightened himself out they waited for Kono to join them, Danny offering her his arm as he snagged the silver chain hanging from Steve's collar in his free hand. Other people were arriving and making their way indoors and they joined the throng.

Danny and Steve knew their way around and took Kono for a turn on the lower floor, finding John in the kitchen making sure the catering staff were keeping on schedule. He smiled as they approached and shook hands with Danny who then introduced Kono.

"Rick said you were bringing a friend," John said, giving Kono a warm smile as he extended a hand. "He didn't say who though. It's good to see you again Kono."

"You too," Kono smiled in reply as he gently shook her hand. "I'm glad it's under better circumstances this time."

"I was wondering if you had arrived," Rick interrupted from behind them. "Danny, Steven, glad you could make it."

"Hi Rick," Danny smiled, giving him a warm hug. Steve received a hug too before Rick turned his full attention to Kono. 

Kono had only met Rick briefly on two occasions involving the case concerning the attack on Kau’i and at both times, his focus had been on his partners recovery. Those times he'd been a concerned partner, but now several months later, he was back in his natural form as host and Dominant. She could sense his importance but he didn't wear it like a cloak, there was an arrogance to him but not overpowering. Mostly she felt his eyes were critiquing her but appreciatively, sizing her up before they even spoke to one another. She got the feeling the man understood more about her curiosities than she did herself and that was unnerving. Rick smiled and the happiness seeped into his eyes as he took her hand which was dwarfed by his larger palm.

"Miss Kalakaua, welcome to my home," Rick said, lifting her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. "I hope you enjoy your evening here and find what you're looking for."

"I'm not quite sure what it is I'm looking for," Kono admitted, surprised at herself. She felt she could open up everything to the man and he wouldn't bat an eye.

"You will," Rick assured her. He stood to one side and pulled Kau'i to him with a proud look on his face.

Kono was a little un-nerved as Kau'i leaned into Rick's embrace, naked save for the thick black collar around his neck, a leather leash snaking down his torso. She felt herself flush but Kau'i seemed unfazed by his nakedness or audience and held out his hand to her with a wide smile.

"It's great to have you join us Kono," Kau'i said. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Uh, yes, thank you," Kono said as he squeezed her hand for a moment before pulling away. She couldn't help but stare as he turned and walked towards a counter, ass a crimson colour against the rest of his flesh. She felt her skin prickle and looked away, feeling guilty for staring. She found Rick watching her closely and flushed even more under the scrutiny of those knowing eyes.

"Feel free to wander around the house," Rick explained, continuing to ignore her evident awkwardness. It put her at ease that he didn't address it. "The lower floor is for socialising only, any fun and games Dom's and sub's wish to take part in must be taken upstairs. I wouldn't wander up there alone this being your first visit, if you find things downstairs out of your comfort zone I doubt you'll find much upstairs to put you at ease. I'd be happy to accompany you if you would like, to answer any questions you have."

"That's very kind of you, thank you," Kono smiled in reply.

Kau'i returned, two glasses in hand and he handed Kono one full of a fruit punch, the other a scotch on the rocks for Rick.

"Thank you," Kono said taking it.

"Thanks baby," Rick said, pressing a kiss to Kau'i's lips. He took a sip and handed it back to Kau'i to hold for him.

"If you'd excuse us for the moment I've other guests to greet," Rick said, turning to Steve and Danny also who'd been busying themselves getting drinks and chatting quietly to John. Rick turned back to Kono and put a hand on her arm. "Come find me when you're ready to go upstairs Miss Kalakaua and until then, enjoy your night."

Taking Kau'i by the leash he moved away, Kau'i a few steps behind as they disappeared through the door way.

"Well, now that you've been charmed by Rick," Danny teased her. "Let's go mingle."

~

After a few hours Kono felt overwhelmed. There was so much to take in and she felt out of her depth at times, especially when people assumed she knew more than she did. More than once she was approached by single Dom's and subs of both genders asking if she cared to play. She politely refused but she was surprised by the amount of openness with the people present, it was liberating that everyone was so comfortable whatever their preferences. There were people walking around naked or fully garbed in leather and pvc. Some submissives knelt and crawled, some were gagged as they were led around at their Dominant's side.

She'd begun to watch Steve and Danny closely. Theirs was a more subtle dynamic but she picked up on signs of their chosen roles. Before Steve did anything he asked permission, Danny kept the silver chain twisted around his fingers but Steve leaned against him, an arm around his shoulders. People addressed Danny first before Steve entered the conversation. She watched as Steve glanced her way before leaning in to Danny, mouth to his ear to keep their conversation secret. Danny gave a small smile and nodded, letting go of the leash. Steve excused himself and left them.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Danny asked her.

"Yes, I am," Kono said with a firm nod. "Overwhelmed but it isn't as strange as it felt at first."

"I guess it takes some getting used to," Danny said in understanding. "Seeing everything so open. But that's a good thing, there isn't any issue or judgement here for people, you can be yourself, however you wish to present this part of you. Everyone accepts it, everything is accepted."

"Yeah, that should be frightening, but I think it's kind of liberating," Kono agreed.

"It is," Danny nodded, touching her arm and leaning in closer to her. "Look just to warn you, Steve's went to change out of his clothes. He won't be naked but he isn't wearing much. We didn't want you to be uncomfortable with it, but like I keep saying, this part of our relationship, it's the private side of us. What happens tonight shouldn't affect how we are together tomorrow at work."

"I understand," Kono said nodding. "And thanks for explaining and for the thought. It's kind of nice that Steve feels comfortable enough to strip down around me."

"He trusts you and he trusts it won't make you think any differently about him," Danny said.

"Are you kidding," Kono gave a small laugh. "I think my respect for him might reach higher heights. Seeing him being so submissive already blows me away sometimes. Plus I'm not gonna lie, showing off the body he has, what's a girl to complain about?"

"It's taken him some time to get to this point," Danny said proudly, pleased with Steve's growing confidence in his submission. "It's a slow learning process Kono. You might go home after tonight and have more questions than answers. You just have to be honest with yourself, sometimes that means admitting you like things that may seem strange or weird to anyone else."

Kono smiled and took a sip of her drink, she'd been keeping to soft drinks in order to take everything in that she witnessed with a clear head.

"What do you think of Rick?" Danny asked her, watching her closely.

She licked her lower lip in thought and looked about her, trying to spot Rick in the crowd.

"I like him," She confirmed, her training as an officer kicking in as she thought about her first impression of Rick. "From what I've seen of him anyway. There's something about him, I don't know what, a presence. Like a leader but he's subtle with it, he knows people look up to him but he understands that is something earned, not given lightly. He's charming, attractive and he knows it but he doesn't have to make an effort to look good."

Danny agreed with a smile, Rick was a good friend and mentor to him and Kono had summed him up well.

"He can be intimidating as a Dom, if you see him in action, don't let it un-nerve you," Danny warned. "He's tough but fair and has a hell of a lot of experience in the scene. He's a Master Dom, someone well trained in the lifestyle. Parties like this are invitation only, he knows his job and he'll crack down on anyone he thinks is doing wrongly. I've seen him break up one or two scenes he considered getting out of hand, a Dom becoming too heavy handed, inexperienced submissives out of their depth. For Rick the lifestyle is just that, how he lives his life. So he makes sure it's respected in every way."

Danny looked past her and smiled, a look of pride in his eyes. Kono didn't have to turn to know Steve had returned, the look on Danny's face made her feel warm and comforted. It was nice to see just how close and in love the two of them had become. She turned a little, glad Danny had warned her, she’d seen Steve stripped down to boardies before, but this was entirely different. There was something humbling about seeing him dressed in such an outward show of submission. Her keen eye took in the collar, the gleam of the metal shining against the darkness of the leather. The delicate silver chain hung from the 'o' ring down his torso. She'd seen the collar before but in its box, not actually worn and though he'd been wearing it all evening, there in the open it was a humbling sight.

She tried not to stare or question as she took in the rest of his ensemble, such as it was. A black leather belt snugly hugged his waist and a black pouch covered his groin but that was all he wore. She was glad he was covered up, seeing him fully naked would have been a step too far so soon in this new territory she was exploring. Perhaps one day, but not now and she was glad Danny and Steve understood that. A small voice questioned if she'd ever be so open herself to stripping down and she tried and failed to imagine standing amongst everyone with little or no clothes. Beach wear was one thing, but shrouded in clothes of submission was quite another.

"This doesn't bother you does it?" Steve asked her quietly as he drew beside her, Danny snatching up the silver leash with a grin. She smiled in appreciation and shook her head.

"No, Danny did warn me," she admitted. "Though I'm glad you're wearing something. I have to look you in the eye tomorrow _boss_."

Steve gave a small laugh and leaned it to press a soft kiss to her cheek, appreciating her honesty. "You never know," he said quietly in her ear. "He might make me wear it tomorrow at work, wouldn't be the first time. If I'm walking a little funny you know why."

He pulled back and let Danny pull him closer, Kono gaping at him as he gave her a wink and a grin. She swallowed down a mouthful of juice and gave a small laugh, shaking her head at him, unsure how serious he was.

"I think I'm going to explore a little by myself," She informed them.

"You sure?" Danny said as he slid his arms around Steve's waist, holding him close.

"Yeah, I’ll catch up with you both later," Kono replied, moving away before they could protest.


	4. Chapter 4

Kono wandered the lower level slowly, avoiding being drawn into conversations and wondering if she'd find any answers to the thoughts and questions she had inside. There was definitely something about the scene she liked, but she couldn't put her finger on what. Certain aspects of both Domination and submission peaked her interest and turned her on, but all that did was confuse her. Was she meant to choose or merely flip- flop her way through it?

"Miss Kalakaua," Rick appeared by her side, putting a hand on her elbow. "You seem lost in thought, are you enjoying the evening?"

"Yes," Kono smiled with a nod. "I'm just - processing."

"Anything I can help you with?" Rick asked and they walked together through the main hall. "I'd be happy to answer any questions you might have."

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd give me the tour of upstairs," Kono said to him, uncertain how to pose her questions. She still wanted time to think and she was curious about what went on upstairs.

"Yes of course," Rick told her, guiding her to the main staircase. "I work from home as you might know, running scenes with clients. In order to cater to the many different needs people have, I had some of the house renovated. I call them 'the cells', small individual rooms that cater to particular parts of the scene. At a party like tonight the cells are open for everyone to use aside from one or two of the more extreme side of the lifestyle. Dom's and subs can play in private by drawing a screen or openly for people to watch. I'm not sure how many are playing right now, but I should warn you there are many different rooms and players, so some things you might find disturbing, just remember they are controlled environments and the people taking part are usually very experienced, though there are exceptions."

They'd reached the top of the stairs and Rick ushered her through a doorway. Kono was surprised, the room stretched the length of the upper floor, with two rows of cells ahead of her and further to her left another corridor of cells ran parallel to the one she was looking at. The place was filled with people, some standing in front of cells which all had floor to ceiling windows, others talking, kissing, touching themselves or each other. The air was filled with noise which took her time to filter through as Rick led them down the first corridor.

"Each cell has an intercom system which can be controlled from inside," He explained, bringing them to a halt in front of a room being used. The walls were painted red and ropes of different thickness, length and colour hung from the ceiling and walls in decoration. A Dominant was inside with his submissive who was naked and he was hog tying her, slowly drawing her ankles and wrists together. 

"These two are very skilled with the rope," Rick informed her. "It looks rather extreme I'm sure."

"Just a little," Kono admitted. They watched as the Dominant latched his submissives feet and hands together, body curved as she lay helpless on the ground, letting out soft moans. He pulled at a large hook from above and slid it firmly into the bonds of her hands and feet. Kono was alarmed as the Dominant stepped back and began pulling at the rope that held the hook, beginning to raise the woman into the air.

"It isn't for everybody," Rick said, feeling her give a small shudder and look away. He moved them on, giving her arm a gentle squeeze. "Was there anything particular you were curious about Miss Kalakaua or are you merely trying to decide what part of the lifestyle you'd be interested in pursuing?"

"I am trying to decide if I'm just curious or want something more," Kono admitted. "And please, call me Kono."

"Very well Kono," Rick smiled and nodded. They came to the flogging room where a Dom was gently flogging his sub. They were laughing and smiling together, the submissive not looking in pain as the flogger teased his skin. "Has this evening helped any with your curiosity?"

"I'm not sure," Kono gave a small shrug. "I feel like there are parts to both sides of Dominant and submissive, that I'm drawn too. But that's confusing, shouldn't I be drawn to one more than the other?"

"Do you mind if I ask some personal questions?" Rick asked her, moving them along again. "Perhaps I can help you figure some things out. Please tell me if I'm being too forward."

"No you can ask," Kono assured him. "It's easier to talk to someone who knows what they are talking about but who is a stranger if that makes sense. I've spoken to Danny about things but there's only so much I can open up to with him without it getting weird."

Rick smiled and drew her to a small couch where they could sit. Kau'i had been shadowing him from behind and Rick clicked his fingers and pointed down without removing his attention from Kono. Kau'i dropped to his knees and bent low, curling into a down position at Rick's feet.

"How long have you been, curious, about the lifestyle?" Rick asked her as they got comfortable.

"Since Steve and Danny explained to me about their relationship," Kono admitted. "I was surprised how open I was to it, that it didn't feel weird or strange them having this kind of relationship."

"So what have you done to sate your curiosity?" Rick questioned.

"I did some research on the internet, but there's a hell of a lot of stuff to go through and it's rather overwhelming and a lot of it extreme," Kono told him. "I didn't know where to start, eventually I had to stop and step back. Then I mustered up the courage to talk to Danny."

"Why Danny?" Rick asked her. "Why not Steve?"

"I know Danny's the more experienced," Kono said plainly. "Not that I don't trust Steve's advice or anything. But he's still figuring stuff out I know and, well, I guess I still think of him as the boss. It can be a little unnerving thinking of him as the sub sometimes, but he understands that."

"So you've done some research," Rick encouraged, putting a hand on her knee. "What else?"

"Danny asked if I'd role-played with anyone or fantasised," Kono admitted. "Role-play no, because I don't know anyone I trust with that. Fantasising on the other hand-."

She flushed and glanced away but Rick squeezed her knee gently.

"It can't be the first time you've fantasised," Rick said gently. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'd like you to elaborate, please."

"You mean tell you my fantasies?" Kono asked, though she didn't find it as surprising as she thought she should, Rick asking so boldly.

"Only the times when it involves the lifestyle," Rick explained. "And only if you want to."

"What do you want to know?" Kono asked nervously.

Rick smiled and brushed his hand gently up her thigh, but not too far before he pulled his hand away. "Close your eyes and tell me one of your fantasies. Picture a scenario in your mind, lead me through it."

Kono considered saying no, but there was something about Rick that instinctively kicked in and told her to trust him. He sat back, placing his hands on his lap and she settled against the back of the couch, closing her eyes and letting her mind drift, ignoring the voice telling her she was crazy for being this open with a stranger. If not with a stranger then who else and maybe he could give her the answers she wanted.

"I'm at home, in my bedroom and I'm waiting for someone to come home," She said, picturing it in her mind. It was a fantasy she'd been thinking of for a long time.

"Someone?" Rick asked quietly from beside him. "A man? Woman?"

"A man," Kono replied. "A Dominant."

"How are you waiting for him? Are you nervous? Afraid?" Rick encouraged, putting a hand gently over hers where it rested on her thigh.

"No I'm anxious, but only for him coming home," Kono said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to him coming home, impatient for it."

"You wait for him in the bedroom? How are you dressed? What position are you in?" Rick said, feeling her fingers relax under the weight of his hand.

"I'm naked," Kono answered. "Kneeling on the floor. I'm wearing a black leather collar and wrist cuffs. I've got my hands clasped behind my back."

"When you're at home and you have this fantasy, do you play out the position?" Rick asked carefully, not wanting to break her concentration. Kono looked comfortable and at ease as she shared this part of herself with him.

"Yes, but I'm on my bed not the floor," Kono admitted. "And I don't have a collar and cuffs."

"Do you touch yourself?"

"I run my hands over my body, I keep my eyes closed and try to imagine how my body would feel and react just waiting for him," Kono said.

"And you get turned on just waiting?"

"Yes, the anticipation, it's a turn on," Kono said with a smile.

"So it turns you on, the idea of a Dominant. Are your nipples hard, are you wet for him?"

Rick watched Kono flush, a pink haze gathering delicately on her cheekbones.

"Yes I am. I want to touch but I don't because I know I need to wait for him."

"So in your fantasy he's already restricted you from touching yourself without permission?"

"Yes," Kono replied, the word a whisper between her lips.

"But you touch yourself when acting out the fantasy?"

"Yes," Kono answered and flushed even more, a small frown gathering on her brow.

"You feel torn, denying yourself in the fantasy but getting off on that denial," Rick said knowingly. "It's a fantasy Kono, you haven't anyone to answer to yet and we all need a release."

"But it would be nice to have that someone," Kono said with a sigh.

"How far does this fantasy play out," Rick asked. "Does your Dom come home? Is there a particular man you fantasise as your Dominant?"

"No, no-one in particular. Usually it's like - like when you dream and you can't quite make out the persons features. I hear him arrive home and I wait for him to find me."

"What happens when he finds you?" Rick pressed for more, always eager to hear of peoples forays into the scene, fantasy or reality.

"He looks at me, circles me, like a predator I guess," Kono said in a hushed voice. In her mind’s eye she's reliving the fantasy and can feel herself getting wet just from talking about it. It makes her flush more, especially when saying it all aloud. She got the feeling Rick knew it turned her on also. "Sometimes that's all he does and it makes me ache with desire. Other times he orders me to do things."

"Such as?" Rick said, petting her hand gently. His eyes roved over her, reading her body language. Her breath came in deep, calm waves, her nipples had tightened and showed as points through her flimsy dress. He guessed if he reached between her thighs she' d be wet, but he respected the boundaries, despite the temptation. He doubted it would take much to finger her to orgasm.

"Different every time," Kono gave a small shrug. "Sometimes to kiss his boots, crawl around after him or serve him in menial tasks like fetching him food and drink. Or I have to crawl onto the bed and lie out for him. Sometimes on my front, other times on my back, like I'm offering myself to him."

"And throughout the fantasy you feel as if you would do anything for him, just for a touch or word of praise," Rick said knowingly. "Anything to please him?"

"Yes," Kono said, opening her eyes and looking straight at him. "I just need to figure out how to take it to the next level. Trusting someone to do that with."

"You will," Rick assured her with a wide smile. "Believe me, there are plenty of people who'd be interested in at least role playing with you, if not scene-ing or beginning a relationship with you. It's evident you definitely lean towards submission, but I've a feeling you'd like the control now and then."

"Is that weird?" Kono gave a small laugh. "Can a person be both?"

"Of course," Rick nodded. "Some people are all submissive or all Dominant. Then there are some people who switch depending on their mood or what they need to deal with. John is a switch, he's run scenes with submissives before and is a very good Dominant. But he is a submissive at heart."

"Would it be possible, I mean I don't know how this works," Kono began, nervously finding the words. It was a big step to take. "Could I arrange a one on one session with you?"

Rick looked at her with an appraising eye and gave the question some thought. "Kono the clients I work with now, tend to be very experienced in the act of submission. There used to be a time I devoted myself to submissives of all levels but, well if I'm honest, after Kau'i and I began our relationship, I found it a difficult process taking on younger, inexperienced people. There's a certain level of trust you build with people and sometimes the lines can become blurred. Plus I'm very strict and I don't think I'm the right Dominant to deal with you as you begin to explore this side of yourself."

Kono tried not to take it personally, but she felt her cheeks flush hot as Rick gave his refusal. It had taken a lot for her to ask, so him saying no was a big rejection. Rick realised and understood but he had to be honest, he did have his reasons. He also had another idea for her, one to help someone else he cared about very much in the process.

"I do however have a suggestion for you," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Come with me. Kau'i, up."

Before she could fully process his saying no to her, he led them through rooms to his private study where John was sitting, frowning at a laptop.

"You know John, I thought I'd told you to enjoy yourself tonight," Rick laughed finding him, as usual, working.

"Tell you what Richard, you learn to juggle your diary and I'll be able too," John replied easily enough. "I'm just confirming a few appointments people have booked in, while they are fresh in my mind."

John looked up and smiled at Kono, "Do I need to book in another?"

"No, though Kono and I were just discussing a one on one session, but as you know I don't take on novices much any more," Rick said, motioning for Kono to sit.

"Do you want me to write down some numbers," John asked him before looking at Kono. "We have some very reliable and trustworthy Dominants we can put you in touch with who you could make arrangements with. I could call them for you if you liked, put you in touch-."

"Actually John," Rick said raising his hand to stop him. "Would you mind taking a break, I have something to propose."

"All right," John said, closing the laptop and leaning on the desk. "What's on your mind?"

Kono was just as curious when Rick looked at her. "Kono, I do feel a little guilty for letting you down just now, though I do have my reasons. But you are a friend of Danny and Steve's and that counts for something in my book, I owe them both a great deal considering what we've been through together and I think of them as very good friends of mine. John is right, there are other Dominants I can put you in touch with, there's one in particular I know would suffice your needs, but I know I'd feel a measure of guilt for rejecting you and I'd also be continually curious as to if you were making the progress you desire to make. I'm a nosy guy I admit, I like to know peoples intimate secrets."

"He's right, he does," John laughed in agreement. "Where you going with this Richard? What has this got to do with me?"

"I'd like to propose you and Kono have some sessions together, one on one," Rick informed them both.

"You're proposing what now?" John asked in surprise.

"John, you are experienced enough to be able to work with Kono," Rick continued with a smile. "You're gentle, firm, have good instincts. You both have Dominant and submissive tendencies, so if Kono wants to explore her Dominant side she could do that with you also. John I trust you to be capable of doing this and Kono, this way we could stay in touch and you could ask any questions you might have without me being directly involved. You want a male partner, John you've worked with female submissives and Dommes before. It's just a suggestion but I think you two should at least try once, if not, then we can find someone else for Kono if she still wants that."

John was staring at him, taking in the small speech and surprised by the suggestion. He'd never taken on a 'client' as such, running one on one's was different to a regular, but knowing Rick trusted him like that was touching. He glanced at Kono who was looking at him as if sizing him up. John cracked a smile and gave a shrug, smiling further when she impishly grinned back.

"I guess one session wouldn't hurt," John suggested lightly. "That is if you're happy with that, with me?"

"Yeah I guess, one session," Kono agreed with a small laugh. "If it doesn't work then no harm right?"

John re-opened the laptop and scrutinised the diary entries. "When would you like to start?"

~

Kono sat with John as the guests began leaving, waiting for Steve and Danny who had disappeared. Kono figured they were upstairs using or exploring the cells but she didn't want to see proof of it. John handed her a small business card.

"My home number and cell are on there," John explained. "If you want to call before Friday and talk about anything."

"Like if I freak out and decide this is a bad idea?" Kono smiled impishly.

"Yeah, I guess," John laughed easily. "If that happens, call, we can talk through it. Honestly I remember when I first began exploring the lifestyle, it's intimidating. A one on one will help and really, compared to Rick, I'm not exactly the intimidating Dominant type. Hey there's Danny and Steve."

John stood up, offering a hand to Kono and pulling her to her feet as Danny and Steve approached. Steve had dressed but looked decidedly wound up where as Danny looked satisfied and relaxed, his jacket folded over one arm.

"You ready to leave Kono?" Danny asked as they approached. "Before we get kicked out."

"You two are always last to leave," John teased. "Kono did you have a coat?"

"No," Kono shook her head. "Thank you John, I had a good night. See you Friday."

"I look forward to it," John replied, leaning over to her, a hand on her waist as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Bye Danny, Steve."

Kono smiled and took Danny's arm as they headed for the door.

"Friday?" Danny asked quietly.

"Tell you all about it in the car," Kono laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"McGarrett - Yes - What time? - Yes, of course. 1500, I'll be there."

Steve disconnected the call and turned back to his lunch, Danny boring a hole into him with an expectant stare.

"You gotta be somewhere?" Danny asked when Steve wasn't forthcoming.

"Pearl," Steve said abruptly, toying with his salad. It had been a long time since he'd been requested for a mission, the call had been clipped with no information passed over but he instinctively knew it was something serious. Before Danny could ask he glanced up at him and gave a small shake of his head. "Don't know the details yet."

Danny gave a small shrug as if to commiserate and continued eating, but there was a tension now, about the unknown of the upcoming meeting.

~

Steve had left the offices early enough to make the meeting and Danny dragged out two more hours over paperwork and arranging his diary around court appearances on cases and his schedule for having Grace. Steve still hadn't called or even sent a text by five and Danny called it a day, heading home. He made dinner for both of them, putting Steve's in the oven to keep warm and having his own in front of the TV.

When Steve finally walked through the door a little after seven, he looked weary and aggravated. Danny looked him up and down with concern and Steve silently headed into the kitchen to retrieve his plate. Danny followed and they had a stand-off in the kitchen. Danny didn't know whether to bother asking - it wasn't like Steve could tell him anything about whatever it was he'd been asked to do. But it felt wrong not to talk about it or show interest in that side of his life. Steve got his plate out of the now cold oven and Danny moved closer. 

"Let me warm it up for you," he said, coming to Steve's side.

"It's fine," Steve said shaking his head.

Danny wouldn't take no for an answer. He'd figured a long time ago he could be fairly domestic and old fashioned when it came to household manners. They worked hard during the day, so Steve eating a cold dinner wasn't something he approved of. The only reason he'd ate in front of the TV himself was for the company, usually he insisted on sitting at the table.

"Go sit down," Danny said gently, patting him on the back and sliding the plate away from him. He popped the microwave door open and put the meal inside. "You want a drink?"

He listened to a chair scrape against the floor and it creaked as Steve sat heavily.

"Sure," Steve agreed quietly. "Thanks."

Danny opened the fridge and looked over what they had, trying to sum up the situation. If it was something they'd be dealing with all night, Steve's mood might need alleviating, then he preferred him not to be too buzzed. He set a soda on the table and brushed a hand through Steve's hair gently. Steve sighed heavily, leaning back, a hand around the soda can as he stared hard at it.

"D," he said, a strain in his tone. Danny squeezed his shoulder and listened to the hum of the microwave counting down. 

"If you really want a beer you can have one," Danny assured him. "Or we can deal with whatever is on your mind in our own way."

"I can't tell you much," Steve reminded him, cracking open the soda can.

"I know," Danny told him. The microwave dinged and Danny pulled away to get the meal. He grabbed cutlery and the plate and set them down on the table in front of Steve. "I'd have waited for you but I didn't know how long you'd be."

"S'ok, thanks," Steve said with a nod and a smile.

Danny let Steve begin eating, the warm food reviving him a little.

"So, anything you can tell me?" Danny asked eventually.

Steve paused and took a sip of his drink before looking at Danny.

"Going to take a few weeks to set things up," Steve explained. "I'll be working closely with some of my SEAL team. Once the mission has a go, I don't know how long I'll be gone for. ETA for when I leave is about two to three weeks, possibly sooner depending on how fast we can gather intel and put things in place."

"This a big one?" Danny asked him. He knew it was, Steve and other highly decorated SEAL's together on a mission. It had to be big.

"Yeah," Steve replied with a nod. Steve began eating again, but he didn't seem interested in finishing. His appetite appeased he pushed his plate away to the side. He leaned over and put a hand over Danny's where it rested on the table. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah?" Danny said, all ears for whatever was on Steve's mind.

"I need my head in the game for this Danny," Steve said carefully. "I need to be focused. I can't be going to Pearl for meetings and talks and organising how we'll carry this out and then coming home to - well to-."

He stopped and glanced guiltily up at home. Danny turned his hand and gave Steve's a squeeze.

"You need to step back for a while," Danny said in understanding.

"Not from us," Steve shook his head. "Only, from that side of us. You understand right?"

"Yeah, I understand," Danny nodded. "You been nervous about saying that to me?"

"I didn't want it to sound like a rejection," Steve admitted. 

Danny gave a small laugh, "After all this time together babe, I would be surprised if you began rejecting the lifestyle now."

"They're giving me a few days to settle things with Five - 0, my superiors are talking to the Governor. As of Friday I'll be reporting to the base every day as we get on this mission," Steve explained. "Chin has superiority, so he'll be taking point but it isn't like you three need a 'boss'."

Danny laughed again with a grin. "Yup, though you know it'll be Kono calling the shots right?"

Steve grinned and nodded. "May as well make her temporary leader straight up."

"Will save a lot of headaches," Danny smiled as they joked before turning back to the root of the conversation. "So are you saying we've got a few nights before we shelve certain aspects of our relationship?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Steve said solemnly. "You are okay with it right Danny? You understand why?"

"We aren't shelving us," Danny pointed out with understanding. "You'll still be coming home to me every night. We'll still make out like teenagers on the couch sometimes and be rampant in the bedroom. Least I'm hoping we will be."

"At least until a few days before the mission," Steve assured him. "Used to be encouraged to abstain for a few days before being deployed."

"Channel that pent up energy into your focus huh?" Danny asked.

"Something like that. Makes coming home all the more imperative."

"You want anything else to eat?"

"No. Thanks for making dinner," Steve smiled.

"Any time," Danny grinned. "Go relax while I clean up."

"I'll clean up," Steve protested but as they stood, Danny shooed him away.

"You need to save your strength for later," Danny teased. "Go on."


	6. Chapter 6

Steve retreated to the couch, stretching out and channel surfing in a bored manner. Danny joined him after ten minutes, waving a hand at him.

"What have I told you about shoes on the furniture?" Danny said, pointing at Steve's feet, booted and hanging over the arm of the couch.

"Technically they aren't on the sofa," Steve explained lamely. He was too comfortable to move.

"You going to sass me or are you going to take off your boots?" Danny said plainly.

"Sass? Really?" Steve laughed and Danny had to smile. It had been a rough day, the mission, whatever it involved, was obviously going to play on Steve's mind for the next few weeks, as well as have an effect on their home life. Danny had two days to help Steve get into a good headspace to ride out a few weeks of platonic relationship. It was going to be difficult for the both of them.

"Seriously babe," Danny said, wiping the smile off his face and turning stern. "I have to ask you again I will spank you. I should already, you know the rules."

"Yes Sir," Steve said without much concern.

Danny could only stare in surprise as Steve lazily reached up from his reclined position, tugging the laces of a boot until they loosened, doing the same with the other before he toed them off with some difficulty. They fell to the ground with a thump and thud, Steve crossing his ankles and laying back out with a satisfied expression.

"You do that on purpose?" Danny asked, putting his head to one side as if trying to figure him out.

"You asked me to take them off, I took them off," Steve protested innocently. 

"You know you want me to be strict you don't have to act out in order for me to be that for you," Danny pointed out to him. "Only thing this behaviour will get you is bent over the chair getting your ass tanned."

Steve pulled in a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing before he let it out slow and relaxed, looking over at Danny.

"Sorry D," he said, getting up to sit properly on the couch. "I got a month of concentrating on something I know is going to stress me out and I have my reasons for asking us to step back from this side of us so I can focus. All I can think about is only having two days of this left-."

"Until you return after the mission," Danny reminded him. "When it will be all about reconnecting."

"Yeah but we don't know when that will be," Steve said, an unsure look in his eyes.

"You acting out so I get strict?" Danny asked him.

"Yes Sir," Steve admitted with a nod.

"I expect more from you," Danny chided sternly. "I don't spend time training and teaching you to develop such bad manners."

"Guess you should have tried harder," Steve replied blithely.

Danny could have smirked. Steve didn't often play naughty and he was only doing it to push his buttons as well as set the tone for the evening. Steve wanted it intense to make up for weeks of abstinence from their roles.

"On your feet," Danny ordered. Steve didn’t move immediately and Danny glared at him sternly. “Now Steven.”

Steve stood sullenly and folded his arms with a laboured sigh.

"Undress," Danny told him. "Fold everything neatly and place them over there on the side table with your boots. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Steve pulled off his shirt as Danny walked away, heading upstairs as giving thought to the evening ahead. Steve obviously wanted taking down deep and Danny wanted to handle it right. They had a few hours, no point in rushing things. He went into the bedroom, getting the key for the play cupboard and opening it up. He bagged up various toys, deciding to see how the night played out without anything set in mind. It was all about connecting.

Joining Steve again downstairs, he was pleased to find him naked, clothes on the side table as he'd been told, and boots neatly placed on the floor below. Steve was obviously going to pick and choose when to resist and when to obey in order to move proceedings along.

"Come here," Danny ordered, placing the bag on the arm of the couch and delving inside. He pulled out the cock rings that attached to his chastity belt. "Hands behind your head."

Steve sighed and put his hands in place, Danny giving him a stern look before handling his cock into the rings with ease. He also put the belt around Steve's waist and clipped the rings to it to keep everything in place.

"You start behaving and drop the attitude, I might remove this tonight," Danny informed him. "If not, you wear it tomorrow at work. Kneel."

Steve got to his knees before him and Danny took out his collar. "Drop your hands. I'm not sure you deserve this the way you're behaving."

Steve looked suitably mollified and gazed up at him with an uncertain expression. He swallowed down and licked his lips a moment. 

"Please Sir," Steve asked gently.

Danny got it, Steve might want to play the brat but he was asking not to wear his collar or play like this in the upcoming weeks. He didn't want to be denied the opportunity now.

"Show me you want it and I might be persuaded," Danny said sternly.

Steve quickly bent over, moving fluidly into his offering position. Danny stepped back and looked over him for a long minute.

"You can remain there for a little while," Danny informed him. "To remind you of your chosen role in this relationship."

Danny sat down on the couch, ignoring him for the time being. He turned on the sports channel and concentrated on a football game, one eye on the clock, his submissive remained prostrate on the floor nearby. Danny toyed with the collar in his hand. It was made from old leather and was soft and pliable. Steve looked after it by treating the leather once every few months. The metal fastening, eyelets and 'o' ring he polished once a week along with other toys they owned.

After a half hour he turned his attention back to Steve who had barely moved.

"Sit up," Danny told him, watching Steve glide up to his collaring position, exposing his long slender neck to Danny. "You want this Steven?"

"Yes please Sir," Steve replied quickly, leaning forward to kiss the collar gently as Danny held it out to him. Danny placed it around his neck and fastened it in place. He also placed Steve's wrist cuffs on him and ordered him to his feet again, putting on his ankle cuffs.

"Lay face down over the footstool," Danny told him, having already moved the footstool into place near the couch. He knew it was uncomfortable, Steve's torso was too long to be comfortably supported properly, but he was aiming for a stressful position to intensify the experience. Steve gave a grimace and didn't move, making a show of resistance though Danny knew it was just that, just a show. Part of the game they were playing. Steve the brat. He was happy to play along. He raised his voice and repeated himself in a stern, hard tone. “Lay face down over the footstool now. Don't make me ask again or it's the chair and the switch on your ass for disobedience.”

Steve didn't look happy at that prospect and move, lying himself over the footstool, stretching his legs out behind him. Danny attached a spreader bar at its widest setting between his ankles. Danny held the bar in the middle securely and gave it a gentle pull, "Bend your knees," he ordered, standing behind Steve and slowly helping steady him, guiding his ankles up as Steve bent his knees.

"Find your centre and reach back with your left hand," Danny said, giving Steve time to steady himself comfortably before he reached back with his hand. Danny took his wrist and clipped the cuff to the spreader bar where it was attached to his left ankle. "Right hand," he ordered after a pause.

Steve took a moment before he reached back, Danny attaching the cuff to the right side of the bar also. He held the bar a moment before letting go and stepping back, Steve rocking precariously on the footstool. They'd only begun to explore different bondage positions the last few months and Steve had been responding well to them. He kept himself fit, so his core was strong enough to be in the positions for a time, plus he was trained to deal with stress positions. He could enjoy these sometimes, depending on how Danny played.

Danny produced a blindfold from the bag and knelt on one knee by Steve's head. "Want you completely at my mercy," he informed him before slipping the black band over Steve's eyes and securing it firmly behind his head. 

Next he retrieved a gag and leaned down to Steve's ear, "You happy bound like this and being gagged Steve? It won't be for too long and I'll give you the ball to hold."

Steve took a moment to think before replying. "Ok Sir."

"Positive?" Danny checked.

"Yes Sir," Steve agreed.

"Open wide," Danny advised, pressing the large ball gag against his lips. Steve stretched his mouth wide to accommodate. Danny fastened it off behind his head, making sure it was snug. He pressed a small ball into Steve's left hand for him to hold, it squeaked when squeezed, a safety measure if Steve needed an out. 

"Let's see how you handle twenty minutes like this pet," Danny said as he stepped away. Steve held the position carefully for the time being, but Danny knew it would become difficult for him after a few more minutes. Steve knew it too.

Danny sat down again and turned the TV. He watched Steve shift his head a little, hearing the TV, before dropping it down a notch. Blind he had no way of knowing Danny was paying little heed to the TV, but Danny knew it helped take Steve down to think he was being currently ignored. In reality it was the complete opposite, safety was always forefront in Danny's mind and he kept a close eye on Steve the entire time he was trussed up. Had circumstances been different and Steve had been on his best behaviour, he might have tied up and played as Steve was in the position, but Danny had decided he'd be in chastity until the next day. It would do Steve good to be taken deep into his headspace before they pulled back from their roles for the time being.

After five minutes, he could see how Steve began to shift and squirm minutely, head dropping down further as the positon began to take its toll on his limbs. He gave a grunt and tried to pull in some deep breaths but it was hard with the gag. It was a process as the minutes ticked by, trying to hold the position comfortably, letting the headspace take over, giving himself to Danny's control. In the position he was in, Danny knew each minute would draw out infinitely into the next. Steve began to get frustrated, which caused him to wriggle and shift more and all the while Danny watched from his vantage point of the sofa, silently watching his submissives struggles.

By fifteen minutes Steve had lost any semblance of control, fidgeting, rocking, grunting and breathing heavily through his nose and past the gag. Drool and spittle drenched his chin, causing further humiliation to his already trussed up state. A sheen of sweat lightly covered his body, his head kept dipping downward despondently before rearing up, desperately trying to find comfort in his position.

Danny pitied him, but didn't speak or offer comfort. Steve had set the tone of the session by being a brat, he wanted Danny to take a firm hand. This was punishment and it was taking effect. All the while the small ball was held lightly in his fingers but not once did he come close to clenching down on it. Steve wanted and needed this, Danny understood that much.

Danny kept a close eye on the clock and at his word, after twenty minutes, he sprang into action to release Steve from his discomfort, though he was still stern and firm in his treatment. He released his legs from the spreader and rubbed at Steve's thighs gently as he rested them down with a gurgled moan of relief. Releasing his hands he let Steve place them on the floor, flexing his fingers and stretching his strained muscles. Removing the blindfold, Steve blinked and got used to the light again as Danny took off the gag and watched him flex his tired jaw.

Danny left him lying there, getting a chair from the kitchen and placing it facing the far corner of the room.

"Come over here," he said firmly. "On all fours."

He didn't often make Steve crawl around after him, but he wanted to take him down deep and a little humiliation went a long way at times with his submissive. Steve shifted of the stool and came to him, grimacing as he had to use his tired, cramping muscles to get there. He paused at Danny's feet.

"Sit down on the chair," Danny told him and Steve got up and sat obediently. Danny drew his hands behind his back and clipped them together. "Ten minutes corner time, to think about your punishment."

He always imposed a time out after a punishment, for them both to clear their heads.

"Timers set, come upstairs when you're done," Danny informed him.


	7. Chapter 7

"You've been busy," Rick smiled as he walked into their private living room upstairs. It was a small, cosy and intimate room, and Kau’i had positioned candles on the various surfaces, a heavy scent of musk on the air.

"Told you I had something special in mind," Kau’i said, walking over to him and offering him a single stemmed red rose. Rick was a sucker for traditional romantic gestures and took it with a gracious smile, Kau’i moving closer to him.

They shared a delicate kiss before Kau’i drew him further into the room towards the faux fireplace that was 'lit' but gave off no heat. On the floor the fur rug was scattered with rose petals, a small table nearby held a bucket of ice and champagne, a bowl of strawberries and small condiment bowls of cream and melted chocolate.

Rick couldn't help but smile wider, settling down on the rug as Kau’i knelt and pulled at his arm to join him.

"What is all this for Kau?" Rick laughed lightly as Kau’i handed him a glass of champagne.

Kau’i smiled and clinked his glass against Rick's before taking a sip of the bubbling liquid. "I don't get to spoil you; you're too busy spoiling me, taking me places, giving me gifts. I wanted to do something nice but intimate for you. We've been busy these last few weeks Richard, but I've had something I want to ask you for a long time, and I've been growing impatient, so I decided to do something about it."

"Now I'm even more intrigued," Rick said, swallowing a mouthful of champagne. "What's been on your mind baby?"

He rested a hand on Kau’i's knee as he asked, and Kau gave him a long, careful look, looking nervous. Rick grew alarmed and squeezed his fingers encouragingly.

"Kau?"

Kau’i snapped out of his deep thoughts and blinked, giving a shy smile. "You know I've been going over and over in my head how to approach this but now that the moment is here, I'm not so sure of myself anymore."

Rick felt further alarmed; Kau’i was always open with him, so whatever it was must be serious for him to be nervous about broaching whatever it was he needed to talk about.

"You're worrying me sweetheart," Rick informed him. "What is it?"

Kau’i smiled and gave a shake of his head, turning to him further and putting his glass down. He took Rick's hand in both of his and looked him in the eye, taking a deep breath.

"I love you Rick," Kau’i began, gathering his wits and his courage. "Actually love doesn't even sum up how I feel about you. I've never felt this way about anyone before and there are days I feel like the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life. Especially knowing you feel the same way, even if you find it hard to voice how you feel at times."

Rick rarely blushed or became embarrassed, but Kau’i understood how difficult it was to share verbally his feelings sometimes, afraid of rejection. Rick felt his cheeks heat slightly, and Kau’i squeeze his hand softly in support.

"Richard I wanted to ask," Kau’i began earnestly, looking him in the eye and pulling his hand closer to him. "Will you marry me?"

Rick felt like he'd been sucker-punched and blinked wildly, losing focus for a moment. It was as if all the breath left his body then just as suddenly rushed into him. His heart beat hard in his chest, and he tried to process what Kau’i had just said. Marriage? Kau’i was proposing? They'd never discussed marriage, ever. It hadn't ever come up in conversation, he hadn't even considered Kau’i would be interested in marriage. Rick reeled in shock and felt Kau’i's fingers clinging to him. He focused on his partners face and realised Kau’i was waiting for an answer. The longer he was silent, the faster a look of concern crossed into Kau’i's eyes.

"Rick?"

"I, uh," Rick said, pulling his hand back and sitting up properly from where he'd been leaning. He put the glass to his lips and downed the half glass of bubbles in one gulp, wincing as they raced down his throat. "Just, I need a moment."

"You -" Kau’i repeated slowly. “Need a moment?”

Rick felt his stomach knot at the sound of disappointment in Kau’i's voice. Not the answer he was hoping for Rick knew and he felt like complete shit because of how he was acting.

"I, god," Rick said, tugging at his collar. He suddenly felt too well dressed to be in their private sitting room, usually things were so informal there between them. He gave an awkward laugh. "Kau, this is a surprise baby."

"That was the point," Kau’i said quietly. Rick dared a glance his way and closed his eyes seeing the pain there. "Richard, I - I don't understand, don't you want to get married?"

"I don't know," Rick said, hearing Kau’i's sharp intake of breath. He turned away and mustered up some strength. He'd never felt so out of his depth, and it had been a long time since he'd been made so unbalanced. He was the Dominant; he was the one in control – wasn’t it meant to be him proposing? "We've never talked about marriage before Kau, this is- unexpected."

"The way we live, our relationship," Kau’i began and Rick could hear him struggling to stay in control. To not lose the fight to his emotions and cry, Rick knew the sound all too well after so long together. "You mean to say you've never considered it?"

"Considered yes, maybe, but -," Rick started before pausing.

"But what, you don't want to be tied down?" Kau’i said, his emotions were rolling Rick could tell, from upset to anger in a heartbeat. "Is it the usual excuse Richard, that you think one day I'll up and dump you for a man more my own age? Or that you'll grow bored of me and move on to a more experienced submissive."

"No Kau’i, of course not," Rick said shaking his head but the rejection had Kau’i on hot coals. "Neither of those things has anything to do with it."

"Then what?" Kau’i asked desperately. "You want me, but not enough to marry me."

"I'm just surprised by the proposal baby," Rick said, turning and reaching for him but Kau’i rocked back away from him. Rick gasped at how much that hurt. It had been a long time since anything had caused Kau’i to retreat from his touch like that. "Kau, sweetheart- you just caught me off guard baby."

"I - I need to not be here right now," Kau’i said slowly, giving a shake of his head. He looked Rick in the eye, the candlelight glinting off unshed tears, making Rick feel worse than he already did. "I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. It was a mistake."

"Kau’i, don't go, please, please," Rick started, getting to his knees as Kau’i pushed to his feet and headed for the door.

"I need to be alone," Kau’i said over his shoulder, Rick watched as he grabbed for the door, wrenched it open and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh god, fuck,” Steve groaned heavily against the pillow. Danny was working his cock into him slow, back and forth, taking his time. Steve locked his knees harder against the mattress, wrists restrained tight by his cuffs as his body writhed from the pleasure Danny was creating. His own cock was painfully straining in his cage, he could feel the pressure of the metal chasing his erection away and the feeling fed into his submission as Danny slowly fucked him. 

Jesus he needed it, needed the connection and the freedom of the headspace. He sucked in a breath, letting it out with juddering, panting breaths as Danny’s fingers grasped tighter into his hips. He focused entirely on that moment, bent and bound on their bed, giving of his body to his Dominant’s pleasure and control. “Fuck Sir - oh m’god - Danny.”

Danny was quiet, enjoying the taking, letting out soft, gentle grunts of pleasure, in no rush to chase his orgasm. A slow speed always drove Steve a little crazy, especially if he was caged. Submitting to such drawn out lovemaking took him deep. He relaxed, let his arms go looser, feeling the pull of his cuffs as they held his wrists in place but not fighting the hold. He needed to remember what this felt like, because it was going to be a long time before he got to enjoy it again. Who knew how long the mission might take. Before he’d left the meeting he knew the variables, the chance thaT things could go wrong.

He tensed again at the thoughts and heard Danny gasp at the reaction, smoothing down a hand over his spine in a gentle caress. Steve let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d suddenly swallowed down and held.

“Sshh baby,” Danny petted knowingly. “Focus on me, on us. Nothing else, c’mon, I got you. You’re right where you need to be.”

Steve began to relax again, pushing the mission from his mind. Plenty of thinking about it in the next few weeks to do. Right then and there, it was just him and Danny. He moaned, letting out a breath as he pushed his ass back against Danny’s thighs, feeling Danny’s fingers slide into his left hand, interlocking with his. 

“Ah yeah babe,” Danny whispered, pushing deep into him and rolling his hips. Steve groaned louder, pressing his face into the cool sheets as their fingers tightened against one another’s. “Good boy that’s it. Relax, let me take care of you.”

~

"John, please tell me he's with you," Rick said as he answered his cell hurriedly.

"He is," John assured him. "He asked me to call and let you know."

"God I fucked up John," Rick said, thumbing the lip of his scotch glass. "You have no idea how much."

"You kidding, I helped light all those fucking candles," John told him and Rick heard the slight anger in his tone towards him. Towards his stupid, idiotic, damned reaction.

"I know, I know," Rick lamented self-pityingly. "What am I going to do? Is he okay? Is he going to come home?"

"He's staying here tonight," John explained. "What the fuck happened Rick?"

"It was a shock," Rick began, giving a small groan. "I just, I never expected a proposal. We've never spoken about marriage, I just - I freaked out. God what am I going to do?"

"Don't you want to marry him?" John questioned, because to him it was just a logical step in their relationship.

"Yes, of course I do," Rick groaned again. "I've thought about it, many times, I just - we never spoke about it. Then to have him propose, out of the blue like that, it was unexpected. I always thought I’d be the one, you know, considering our relationship-."

"Oh fuck, seriously Ricard," John said angrily and Rick winced at the tone. John rarely got angry, yelled at him on even rarer occasions. "Please do not tell me this - this has something to do with his being your fucking submissive."

"John," Rick said weakly, but he couldn’t deny the assumption John had concluded.

"Oh fuck it does," John continued. "Your fucking Dominant side - your fucking pride Richard! Your partner, your lover, the god damned love of your life asked you to marry him and you rejected his proposal because some part of you thinks it should be you asking him? That as the Dominant in the relationship, it's what, your fucking right to ask? You know I just - I can't believe anyone, least of all you, could be so fucking arrogant and stupid over something simple as a marriage proposal. You love him, he loves you, who fucking proposes doesn't matter. I'll call you tomorrow, I'm too angry to talk with you right now."

Before Rick had any chance to respond the line went dead.

~  
“S’gimme a minute,” Steve slurred heavily as Danny unfastened his cuffs and he stretched out on the bed, limbs achy and heavy but in a good way. His cock ached too in his cage, but he accepted that wasn’t going to change any time that night.

Danny pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck just under his collar, “Stay right there,” He whispered gently.

Steve obeyed, not quite sure he would be able to move even if Danny wanted him too. His ass ached and he could feel wetness softly easing out of him. He shivered at the memory of Danny coming, emptying his balls into him and how good it had made him feel. How good Danny had sounded as his pleasure peaked. The bed dipped again and Danny rested a hand on the small of his back.

“I’m going to clean you up a little babe,” Danny whispered. Steve let out a soft grunt as a cool damp cloth rubbed gently between his ass cheeks. Eventually Danny tossed the cloth aside and lay down next to him, an arm possessive around his back and making soft circles. “You okay?”

Steve turned to look at him better, seeing Danny giving him a concerned, questioning gaze. He smiled and moved closer to him, manoeuvring himself so he could rest his head against Danny’s chest, a leg snaked between his. Danny held him tight and Steve didn’t resist the safe feeling it gave him. He knew he got clingy after particularly intense times between them, but Danny gave him plenty of space to explore that part of his submission too.

“M’good,” Steve murmured. “Thank you Sir.”

Danny pressed a kiss into his hair, rubbing his back again as Steve drifted in his headspace. “That’s good baby, real good.”

~  
"Rick?" Kau’i said wearily, lifting his head off the pillow and looking at him with eyes a little red and sore around the edges.

It was a little after three in the morning and Rick had finally mustered up the courage and strength to seek out Kau’i. Thankfully he had a key to John's home and knew the combination on the alarm system. He hadn't turned on any lights but sat on the bed by Kau’i, leaning over him.

"What're you doing here?" Kau’i asked sleepily.

Rick leaned in and kissed him hard, desperate for forgiveness and hoping to mend the ache that had developed in his chest after the situation. He was relieved when Kau’i didn't push him away but rather kissed him back, responding to the demanding pressure. When Rick pulled back he put a hand on Kau’i's chest with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry baby," He said quickly. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean for you to feel rejected. I'm a fucking idiot."

"You did reject me Rick," Kau’i said, eyes glistening again. The pain was raw still, emotions still running high. "You said no."

"Actually I didn't say no," Rick informed him.

"You didn't say yes either," Kau’i shrugged. "Pretty much the same thing."

"I was surprised Kau’i, I just, you took me by surprise," Rick lamented, leaning in to kiss him again. Kau’i put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away with a shake of his head, sitting up as he did so.

Rick was shamed by the anger in Kau’i's eyes and looked away as Kau’i rolled away, swinging his legs over the opposite side of the bed, making distance between them.

"This isn't something you can seduce you're way out of Richard," Kau’i said firmly.

"I'm sorry Kau, I don't know what you want me to say," Rick said shrugging his shoulders. He stood and turned to him, holding his hands out innocently.

"There's only one thing I wanted you to say," Kau’i replied, folding his arms around himself. Rick dropped his hands and sighed. "I don't understand Rick. Don't you want to be with me?"

Rick stared at him, feeling his chest tighten. Kau’i taking his reaction to the proposal as an act of full rejection cut him deep and he moved around the bed quickly, ignoring how Kau’i moved slowly back. Rick moved faster and pulled him against him, looking him in the eye despite the dim light of the room.

"Of course I want you, I love you. Don't ever question how much I love you, because you know I do Kau. Even if I don't say it often."

"But you don't want to marry me," Kau’i said, relaxing his arms slightly under Rick's embrace.

"Yes, I do," Rick said with a nod. "It's just- we've never talked about marriage. This, it's unexpected. I didn't realise it was something you wanted."

"God Rick," Kau’i said with a roll of his eyes, giving him a small shove. "If you want to marry me then what's the problem? Why react like you have?"

"I'm sorry baby," Rick said weakly. He was ashamed to admit the real reason but John had been right, the Dominant part of him had caused him to react the way he had.

"That isn't an answer," Kau’i said as Rick drew him closer, hugging him to his broad chest.

"If I tell you the truth I'm afraid of your reaction," Rick admitted quietly.

Kau’i sighed and gave him a small push away. "I'm tired Rick, perhaps we should talk in the morning. If you're ready to open up about it by then, if not then I suggest you don't come back here until you are ready."

"All right Kau, okay," Rick said quickly, not letting him go. He knew Kau’i meant what he said and the last hours had been unbearable, never mind a continued forced separation because of his own stupid, unfair reasons. "I love you, you know I do. You're my partner, my best friend and you're my submissive. I take all those things seriously, the responsibility of them, you know that. Our relationship, it's changed and grown into something more than I ever expected or imagined. These last few months, our relationship the way it has been, the things we've talked about, our goals, our desires -."

Kau’i stared at him and gave him a small push before raising his hand and slapping him sharply upside the back of his head. Rick winced and looked sheepish.

"Ow," he said, giving Kau’i an awkward smile.

"You, this," Kau’i began, poking him in the chest with his finger. "This is because of that isn't it? Me being your submissive and asking you to marry me. Some part of your Dominant fucking headspace made you freak out, it wounded your pride when I proposed."

"Kau’i," Rick began but Kau’i silenced him with a kiss, cupping Rick's face with his hands and pulling him in, kissing him hard and passionately. "Kau’i." He tried again when they peeled apart.

"Don't talk, just listen," Kau’i demanded. "You, Richard Steadman, can be the world’s biggest prick at times. You're arrogance is astounding. You're so proud that when you fall you have to pull everyone else down also. These are only some of your flaws. But guess what, I love you anyway. I love you even though you carry some heavy fucking baggage with you. I like to think I've helped unload some of over the course of our relationship. I love that when I met you, as a submissive, I knew right away you were for the Dominant for me. I had to fight for you but I got you, despite you're rejecting my advances many times. But right now, I'm just the man who fell in love with you and I'm asking you to marry me. No roles, no rules, just me, Kau’i Kalili asking you, Richard Steadman to be my husband. Please."

"Kau," Rick began to reply.

"Only words I want to hear are yes or no right now," Kau’i said, tightening his arms around him.

"Yes," Rick said quickly, pulling him flush to him, loving how Kau’i's body fitted perfectly against his. "Yes, I'll marry you baby. Of course I will."


	9. Chapter 9

Kono arrived promptly at six, parking her car in the driveway and heading up the steps, butterflies in her stomach. Before she could knock the door swung open and John greeted her with a smile.

"Hi," He said brightly, greeting her warmly with a kiss on the cheek as he ushered her inside. "How are you?"

"In general, great," Kono replied with a smile. "About the next few hours, apprehensive."

John laughed and led her towards the kitchen and dining area. "At least you're honest. I was thinking we could sit and just chat for a little while, talk over some details."

"Okay," Kono said with a small shrug, unsure how proceedings usually went. 

"What would you like? We got coffees, teas, sodas, juice," John said waving a hand. 

Kono smiled, he was the kind of man who was easy to like. Laid back, genuine, good looking.

"Coffee is fine," Kono said, taking a seat at the tall island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Cappuccino, Latte, expresso," John began reeling off. Kono looked at him and he gave a laugh, grabbing the pot from the coffee maker and pulling two mugs towards him. "I'm thinking filter."

"Plain and simple," Kono nodded.

"Milk, sugar?"

"Drop of milk, thank you," Kono said and soon John joined her at the island, setting the mugs down on the counter and sliding onto a seat.

They looked at each other in awkward silence and both laughed again, Kono taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm sorry, this is a first for the both of us," John explained to her. "Rick kind of dropped this on me, not that I'm complaining. I mean I appreciate he thinks I'd be able to help you and if I'm honest, it will be nice to have someone to - play around with. If we get that far that is."

"You don't think we will?" Kono questioned with a frown.

"I don't know," John answered honestly. "Guess we'll find out. But the fact you sound hopeful gives me reason to think we will."

Kono set her mug down and played with the lip a moment, giving him an aprehensive glance. "I'm not sure what to expect here, I was just going to follow your lead."

John grinned and reached out, putting a hand on her arm gently. "I'm happy to lead you through a few scenes, but I need to figure out what you're hoping to get out of them. That way we can have fun, enjoy ourselves and be satisfied in the process. I thought we could talk things over first, for however long that takes and then, maybe if there's time, move on upstairs, play around a little. If we don't get time for that today, there's always the next time if you want to meet again."

"All right," Kono nodded in understanding. "And thanks, for you know, not rushing things. I'm still new to all of this. Sometimes I'm not sure what I want out of it."

"That's what we'll figure out together," John assured her. "Let's get to know each other a little better huh? Break the ice. Uh, I'm thirty five; I began dabbling in the scene from a young age. One of my first boyfriends was into Dominating and my interest kind of rolled from there. I met Rick about twelve years ago; I began working as his PA eight years ago. He's my boss but he's also my closest friend, he and Kau’i are my family. I’m a switch, so while I lean more into submission, I like to Dominate on occasion. Your turn."

He gave her an encouraging smile.

“Hmm, I’m twenty nine and my interest in the scene is pretty recent. It was pretty obvious from the start that Danny and Steve would end up in a relationship, but I was surprised by the nature of it at first when they told us. They’ve been really open and honest about it with Chin and I and I think that’s been a big help. I guess my curiosity was peaked and so I’ve sort of researched and started questioning things about myself and my needs. It’s weird, I never gave any thought to that kind of relationship, I mean yeah, you can have some fun in the bedroom – but I think seeing Steve in that role, I think perhaps I should have been shocked or surprised, but I could relate. Chin and Danny, they’ve always teased about how we’re quite alike and I’ve always looked up to him, so I suppose that’s how I can relate. I mean he’s gone through more than I ever have, but I get the need to let go you know? The relief that pressure being taken off you for a while can be.”

John nodded along as she explained and opened up, “You surf right? Is that your way of de-stressing?”

“Oh yeah,” Kono nodded with a wide smile. “Before I became a cop I had a chance at the pro circuit. My knee blew out and that was the end of that. It was tough, real tough but I got over it, turned my sights on other things, Chin’s a big reason for that, we’re close and I respect him, respect his duty and honour for what he does. But surfing is still my passion.”

“So you’re interest isn’t purely to relieve stress then,” John said in thought.

“There’s definitely some curiosity mixed in,” Kono agreed. “But I don’t think I want it all of the time, do you understand?”

“Oh yeah,” John assured her. “For some people, it’s strictly ‘bedroom’ and it might only be once a month. For instance some of Rick’s clients, they maybe only have a session once every few weeks. They aren’t looking for a daily situation. Then you get couples like Rick and Kau, Danny and Steve, who integrate it on a regular basis. Doesn’t mean your needs are any less than someone who lives it daily. Just means you don’t have those needs constantly.”

“So if we were to, take this further,” Kono said in thought, giving him a look. “How intimate does this get?”

John smiled and held up a hand, “Believe me, you are in control, start to finish. This doesn’t even need to become intimate, sexual, for a lot of people, there isn’t even a sexual aspect. Like say, someone wants to submit, all that might mean for them is being made to dress in a submissive way and clean some rooms. Sometimes the slight degradation they get from them is what they crave. For some people it’s just being spoke down to, or running through some simple submissive poses is all they come for. Really there is an entire spectrum of situations, it’s just figuring out what you feel you need or want to experiment. If you want it on a sexual level, that’s cool too, but honestly this is a business arrangement Kono, end of. I’m not seeking a relationship out of this and I’m not expecting one. That doesn’t mean we can’t get intimate, but I do think we need to draw the line and make sure it doesn’t get blurred.”

“Thanks,” Kono smiled, relaxing a little as she took a sip of coffee. “I do think I’m looking for a little more on the intimate side. But I – I dunno, I think we should draw the line at sex.”

“You mean penetrative?” John asked for clarification. “Because there is a lot we can do intimately without taking it that far. I mean, would you be happy with toys or say, my fingering you, teasing you intimately. Or you can draw a line at that too.”

“I think I’d be okay with that,” Kono said with a slight flush at how personal the conversation was getting.

“Well we aren’t there yet,” John assured her. “But it’s best to be honest and open from the beginning and like I said, you are in control of what happens, every step of the way. We’re doing this for you, so you get to make every decision. We’ll talk before we do anything, I’ll explain as much as you need me too, never be afraid to ask a question ever.”

~  
"My god Kono," John exclaimed, looking at his watch with a frown. "We've been talking much longer than I'd planned. I don't think there's time to move things upstairs. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kono assured him with a shake of her head. "It's been a good talk John. I've enjoyed it; it's nice to sound off with someone, figuring out what I want. I'm beginning to get a clearer idea of what my needs are."

"Good, I'm glad," John smiled. "Would you like to come play next week?"

"Yes, please," Kono nodded hopefully.

"All right, there are a few things I'd like you to do before then," John said, sitting forward. "Think up a safe word you want us to use in a scene. And I have something for you to fill in."

He leaned over to grab a file he had laid on the Island by him. He took out a piece of paper and laid it in front of her.

"It's for you to make a list. The first column is for things you're happy to do, the second is a list you'd consider doing after discussing in details first. The third is the 'no no' column, things you will, in no way, partake of. Now don't worry if the second and third columns are longer than the first or even that at first you don't have much to write down. You have some things you are curious about and there will be things you witnessed at the party that peaked your interest or turned you off. Just be completely honest. I'll show you mine when we meet back up."

"Finally, for our play next week, I want you to come prepared. Dress sexy, heels, stockings, revealing lingerie. Your 'come fuck me' dress, every woman has one," John said knowingly.

“Just one?” Kono laughed gently. John grinned as she took the paper and stood up. John stood also and escorted her to the front door just as Rick was walking along the main upper hall, heading down the stairs.

“You two done for the day?” Rick asked, giving Kono a smile and kiss on the cheek when he reached them.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Kono smiled. “The conversation was just getting interesting.”

“We talked the entire time,” John laughed. “But that’s how it goes sometimes. I hope it’s helped in some way.”

“Lots of ways,” Kono nodded in assurance. “Thank you John, I’ll call about next week. Bye Rick, it was good seeing you.”

“You too Kono,” Rick smiled his goodbye. “See you soon.”

He left them, heading for the kitchen as John opened the front door, “Don’t forget your homework. See you next week.”

“Yes, thanks,” Kono said, giving him a quick hug. “Bye.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Drinks,” Kau’i smiled as he set the tray on the table, before sitting beside Rick.

“Thanks,” Danny said, taking a scotch for himself. Steve took a glass of fruit juice seeing as he was driving that evening and sat back, relaxing. It was a pleasant evening and they’d received an unexpected invitation to Rick and Kau’s that evening if they were free. They needed to wind down so they’d jumped at the chance. It was obvious Rick and Kau just wanted a leisurely evening themselves without added extras and it was nice to chill out and relax as friends.

Rick and Kau’i held hands and exchanged a knowing smile before focusing on them.

“Our inviting you over sort of has a hidden agenda,” Rick admitted with a grin. 

“Not that we didn’t want you guys to be here for a relaxed evening,” Kau’i interrupted with a small laugh.

“Yeah, of course,” Rick laughed, glancing at them nervously. Danny and Steve exchanged a curious look between themselves.

“Uh, what’s going on guys?” Danny asked slowly. “You’re both acting weird.”

Steve gave a low chuckle at that and sipped his drink slowly.

“We’ve got something to tell you,” Kau’i said in excitement, squeezing Rick’s hand hard.

“We’re engaged,” Rick beamed with a wide smile. “Kau asked and I said yes.”

“Eventually,” Kau’i teased, giving him a wink.

“Wow guys,” Danny grinned happily, leaning across the table to pat Rick on the arm. “That’s great news, congratulations.”

“Amazing,” Steve laughed, smiling also. “Congrats, honestly, I’m so happy for you.”

“When did this happen?” Danny asked, sitting forward and looking at them closely.

“A few days ago,” Kau’i grinned, leaning against Rick. “We wanted to tell a few people personally, like John and yourselves. John is over the moon of course.”

“Of course he is,” Steve said knowingly. “It’s really fantastic.”

“It really is,” Danny agreed. “I wish you every happiness. You deserve it.”

~

"Great news isn't it?" Danny said as they drove home late that evening. "Couldn't be happier for them."

"Yeah, great," Steve replied, concentrating on the road. Danny glanced at him and found him, pensive.

"What's 'sup?" Danny asked him, seeing something was on his mind.

Steve pursed his lips and shook his head, giving a small shrug. "Nothing," he said, but Danny could clearly see something was wrong.

"You don't think them getting married is a good thing?" Danny questioned with some surprise. Steve had seemed happy for Rick and Kau’i when they’d told them of their engagement; he wasn't sure what had suddenly changed.

"Course I do," Steve frowned, giving him a glare. "Why wouldn't I be happy for them?"

"Then what's wrong? Because clearly something is," Danny pointed out.

"It isn't anything," Steve said with a shake of his head. "It's been a long day, I just want to get home and go to bed."

"Yeah, you're in a mood because you're tired," Danny said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Try me again babe."

"Fuck you Danny," Steve retaliated. "I don't have to pour out my guts to you every time you think something is up with me."

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Danny said, sitting a little straighter in his seat and glaring at him. "What's with you?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," Steve said, shaking his head again, eyes firmly on the road. "Everything is great, it'll always be great, us, like this. This is how it's always going to be. That's fine, we're good."

Danny frowned and gazed around; feeling like he'd missed something hugely obvious but couldn't figure out what. "I'm confused, you lost me-," he said, reaching out and putting a hand on Steve's thigh. Steve was tense and didn't relax under his touch like he usually would. "What is it? Did someone say something tonight to upset you?"

"Not someone," Steve said under his breath, pulling into their driveway and killing the engine abruptly. He brushed Danny's hand away to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Something I said to upset you?" Danny tried, hurrying to follow Steve out of the car. "Steve- babe?"

Steve was halfway up to porch steps when he paused and turned to look at him, keeping his voice low for the neighbours. Danny could see he was hurt and upset but was at a loss as to how he'd caused it.

"I heard you talking to Rick, about getting married again, or rather how you wouldn't get married again," Steve informed him. " _'Rather kick myself in the face with a golf shoe? Nothing would ever compel you to do it again?'_ "

Steve was glaring, but as he spoke his face turned softer, more hurt than anything. He turned away and walked up the rest of the stairs, unlocking the door as Danny hovered on the first step.

Danny swallowed down, realising how it sounded to Steve. If he was totally honest, his opinion on marriage had always been skewed and damaged since Rachel, nothing was worth the hurt and pain divorce had caused him. Because of his past experience, any idea of marriage in the future had been carefully clamped down on and locked away, so his comments, whilst hurtful, were just coming from a place where, for himself, an honest reflection of his thoughts.

Not once had he ever sat and thought about Steve and marriage in the same context. So it never occurred to him to consider Steve had different opinions or that Steve had thought, even privately, about them eventually taking that step. They'd never discussed the subject, Danny hadn't ever thought to and Steve had never broached it himself.

He followed Steve into the house and locked the door, setting the alarm. Steve had obviously gone straight upstairs and Danny killed the lights, slowly following. He had no idea the kind of damage that had been done or where to start getting through this situation. Steve was hurt, that much was obvious, but Danny felt wary about justifying his own opinions. Steve's reaction had knocked him off kilter.

In their bedroom, Steve was in the en- suite. Danny closed the door and began to undress, neatly hanging up his suit jacket, tossing his shirt in the wash basket. The en- suite door opened and Steve barely glanced at him, the atmosphere tense between them as he began undressing also.

"What I said to Rick were my own private opinions," Danny said before the silence became too excruciating to bear. "Opinions I've had about marriage ever since I divorced Rachel. What I said isn't a reflection on our relationship and I certainly didn't say it in order to cause you any hurt Steve. I hope you understand that."

"It was tough to hear Danny," Steve admitted. "I can't deny that-."

"You don't have to deny it," Danny replied. "I can see quite clearly it's shook you up. I'm sorry about that, even if I didn't mean anything by it."

"I guess," Steve started, looking over at him from where he sat at the desk having removed his shoes. "Well it isn't something we've ever talked about and I'm not saying I want that but your opinion is so final on the subject. It's just got me thinking is all."

Danny smoothed a hand through his hair and sighed, giving a small shrug, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Since Rachel and the divorce, seeing how it affected me, her, Grace," He said quietly. "I swore I'd not put myself through that again. I was bitter, hurt; its tough babe, real tough going through that. I went through some dark stuff because of the divorce and my opinion on marriage was it wasn't worth it. Nothing is worth going through that stress and hell when it doesn't work anymore. Break ups are tough, but divorce is like, I dunno, a whole different ball game. It gets vicious. I nearly lost everything, even Grace. A good lawyer, one my parents had to help me pay for, was that saving grace in the whole situation, but it put a dent in my finances even so. And then, after all of that, I had to leave everything behind, my family, friends, my home, to be with my little girl because I couldn't fight her being moved to another state. That little girl is my life, you know that, but everything that happened up to me moving here and having to start again - it happened because I got married. Can you understand why I said what I said to Rick? It was a stupid thing to say I guess, to a guy who I know has his own issues when it comes to commitment and family. But I've always been able to be straight with him."

"So that is it then," Steve sighed, sitting back and looking at him. Danny couldn't quite figure out the look on his face, resigned and sad. "How you feel, that isn't going to change."

Danny shrugged, thinking on the question. He'd never had to sit up and take note of his relationship with Steve. It had developed into something he'd never really experienced before. He'd loved Rachel once, but he loved Steve deeper and stronger. All that did was make him wonder how he'd ever get over him if they broke up - if divorcing Rachel was tough, he doubted he'd ever be the same again after Steve.

"I can't say that it isn't going to change, or that it will," Danny answered honestly. "I love you, more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. Just because I don't believe in marriage any more doesn't mean I don't believe in a long lasting relationship or us having a long future together. Right now the idea of not having you, I can't deal with those kinds of thoughts, that scare me. I can see you're hurting right now, please don't think my not wanting to get married is any reflection on you because it isn't. I love you, and I don't need something or someone official to prove that. I can do that in so many other ways. But I also understand you obviously have a different opinion and this is something we need to talk about further."

"I'm not saying I've been thinking about marriage seriously or was about to propose or anything," Steve admitted. "I've never given it much thought but, well, the option would always be there and Rick and Kau announcing their engagement I suppose got me thinking about our future together. Hearing you tonight, it felt like the door was slammed shut on those thoughts before I could really analyse how I really felt about the subject."

Danny stood up and walked over to him, cupping Steve's face and lifting it as he looked down at him.

"I love you - you know that. I am happy to discuss this when and if you need, any time. I have an opinion, doesn't mean it can't change. My opinion because of my own dysfunctional marriage doesn't mean I am not happy for our friends who have decided to take that step. I couldn't be happier for them. As for us, who knows, only time will tell."


	11. Chapter 11

"What the fuck is this?" Rick yelled angrily, walking into the study.

Kau’i winced at the tone and eyed him from across the room. Rick held the papers in his hand and waved them at him. 

"Kau?" Rick demanded an immediate answer. Much as Kau usually submitted to such a tone, he braced himself for the barrage of anger as he answered.

"It's a prenup, I had one drawn up for us to sign," He replied calmly, standing up to face him. "It's a very early, rough draft, but I thought it prudent to get started on one."

"You thought it prudent-," Rick said, dropping his hand and staring at him. "You didn't think to talk to me about it first."

"It's nothing set in stone Richard," Kau’i reminded him. "Like I said it's a rough draft."

"It's the only draft, and we're tearing it up," Rick informed him in a tone that said the subject was done. Kau’i wasn't backing down though.

"Richard, we need to sign a prenup," Kau’i chided. "You need to protect your assets."

"Fuck my assets," Rick barked at him. "This, this is – we are not signing one of these things."

"The size of your fortune, you need the protection, the just in case," Kau’i reminded him.

"So this is more for my benefit," Rick said, looking at him like he'd grown another head.

"You know what I mean Rick," Kau’i said, in a tone he usually used at the office explaining to clients the details of a case. "If we were to separate, you need to protect what's yours. We're not talking about a couple of thousands in the bank. We're talking millions."

"Why would I agree and sign to this Kau?" Rick said with a shake of his head. "Right now my will states you get most of the money anyway, aside from what I'm leaving John and the charities."

"Wills can change along with circumstances," Kau’i pointed out. "Please, think logically about it."

"You're about to become my husband," Rick said firmly. "We're getting married. Because we love each other, because we belong together. This - it begins things negatively Kau. It means you think there's a chance it won't work out. Do you understand how that makes me feel? What it makes me think?" Kau went to him, putting his hand on his shoulders calmly. "I know it looks like that baby. I don't want it to be like that and, believe me, the idea of spending the rest of my life with you, I want that. That's why I asked you to marry me. But you have worked so hard to get to where you are Rick, you are a good man, a good person. This is business, that is all. Just like the marriage certificate, it's a piece of paper, it isn't what our marriage is, only something official to say it exists. I'm not trying to be negative and I don't want us to start off wrong, but I love you too much to let you walk into something binding like a marriage without protecting what is yours. As a lawyer and as your future husband I want this, for both of us. Like I said it's a draft, so you can add or take out anything you don't want. Think of a figure you would be happy for me to take if anything were to happen, the rest will be protected."

"Kau," Rick weakly protested, but Kau shook his head.

"I'm not backing down on this Richard. I love you too much to let this slide. It's business, just that. Nothing to do with our relationship. Nothing to do with how much I love you. Just business. Please, baby."

~

Over the next few weeks, they met with a lawyer to draw up the prenup to Rick's specifications. Rick wasn't fully happy to have one, but he understood where Kau’i was coming from, even if he didn't agree with it. They both signed the paper, they both received copies and it was filed away out of sight and out of mind. Rick liked to think he'd never look at the thing again.

"Now that the business of the prenup is out of the way," Rick said to Kau that night as they enjoyed a romantic meal at home. "There is something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Go on," Kau’i encouraged with a nod as he polished off his steak.

"Well, marriage will be something like a new beginning for us," Rick pointed out. "A new step anyway. It will be nice having all our friends to witness it, but, well our being in a Dominant and submissive relationship I thought it would be nice to recognize that side of us also."

"Yeah? How so?" Kau’i smiled, putting a hand over Rick's.

"I thought perhaps a collaring ceremony," Rick suggested. "One our 'lifestyle' friends could attend. I mean you already wear my collar but I thought it would be nice to, I don't know, re-affirm that part of ourselves in front of witnesses. Starting afresh as husbands."

"I think it's a great idea," Kau’i agreed with a nod. "I love it. We can plan it together, have it the day after the wedding and plan the honeymoon for after then."

"There was something else," Rick began with a smile at Kau’i's reaction. "About our relationship."

"You getting bored with me," Kau’i teased with a laugh.

"On the contrary," Rick grinned. "The more we explore our roles the more I'm amazed at the depth of our closeness. I know on occasion we'd dabbled in a more 24/7 relationship, on weekends and such. I was wondering, how would you feel if we began extending it into a more long term living arrangement?"

"Well we can definitely talk about it," Kau’i said in thought. "Knowing you I'm sure you already have some idea about how it would work."

"But you would be happy with that?" Rick asked, wanting to be sure Kau’i wasn't just agreeing to appease him.

"You know I thrive in my submission," Kau’i reminded him. "And I enjoy those weekends. My only concern would be how it would affect work, say if I'm in a certain place in my headspace going to work some days. You know how cases differ and sometimes I really need to be on my game, a more strict situation at home might be more a hindrance than a help."

"I understand that," Rick nodded. "I'd respect your need for a clear head at those times. I also know when you get cases like that, you need a firmer handling at home in certain ways. I guess it's finding the balance. But apart from that, which of course we'll discuss and make allowances for, you'd be happy to talk about it and at least give it a trial run?"

"Yes, of course I would," Kau’i replied with a smile. "We're in the roles most of the time any way at home so aside from some changes in the rules I doubt it would be much different."

"Yeah I wouldn't want to micromanage your entire day," Rick pointed out with a nod. "But it would be a more traditional 24/7 Dominant/submissive relationship."

"You mean a more total power exchange," Kau’i said to clarify.

"It's a big ask and we'll talk about it in detail, draw up some boundaries and rules before we began anything," Rick reminded him. "But yeah, maybe. And if it doesn't work, we can go back to how we are. I mean it isn't like this isn't working for me, because it is. But I suppose the idea of marriage has put into my head some more traditional ways of doing things."


	12. Chapter 12

Steve was surprised when Danny walked through the door, looking hassled and stressed, but relieved to see him.

"Weren't you-," Steve began with a frown, Danny waved a hand at him and shook his head.

"We got them, not without a hitch, you'd have enjoyed the final chase," Danny pointed out, trying for teasing but it fell flat when he eyed Steve all ready to leave, bag standing by the door. "Chin and Kono are heading back to HQ, I took a detour."

Steve smiled and moved closer to him, running a hand down his arm. "We agreed, no goodbyes."

"I know," Danny nodded, "Doesn't mean I can't be here when you go."

"D," Steve sighed, their fingers interlocking.

"Just humour me okay," Danny shrugged, looking him in the eye before pulling him closer, free hand snaking around Steve's waist.

They held each other for a few minutes in companionable silence, neither wanting to say any words that even hinted at a long separation.

"I need to go," Steve eventually admitted, relaxing his hold around Danny's shoulders a little. 

Danny's head nodded against his chest and Steve felt him take a breath before he stepped back, lifting his face for a kiss. Steve framed Danny's face with his hands and pressed his mouth to his, their goodbyes held in the touch before he let go completely.

"See you when I get home," He told him, stepping away and heading for the door, stooping for his bag.

It was on the tip of Danny's tongue to say 'goodbye' in response, but he swallowed it down, followed Steve to the door as he opened it and stepped outside.

"Yeah, see ya," Danny said, watching Steve head for his truck and give him a final look, a promising smile that he'd be back before he got inside. Danny closed the door before he could watch him drive away.

It would be easy to mope and fill his head with questions or where Steve was going, what he would be doing and the dangers he was about to face. Worry over who was watching his back, if anyone or the many possible situations Steve could be caught up in. Danny pulled himself together, gave himself a pep talk on not getting negative, especially not about a decorated officer doing his job. He knew Steve could look after himself. Danny pulled out his phone and called Chin.

"You need me to come back in?" Danny asked when Chin answered.

"Nah brah, they've been charged, on the way to holding with HPD now," Chin explained. "All we need is your statement for the files."

"I'll come and do it now," Danny agreed, heading for the door, setting the alarm.

"You don't need to right away," Chin said sympathetically.

"Yeah I do," Danny retorted. "You two got plans this evening?"

"I know Kono does," Chin replied as Danny headed for his car. "But if you want to do something, say the word."

"A couple of drinks," Danny admitted. "Keep me from moping."

"Understood brah," Chin said and Danny could hear the smile. Chin was a good friend. "We'll head back to my place when we're done, I got a stack of cold ones in the fridge."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm heading in now, see you soon," Danny grinned, hanging up and getting into his car. It was going to be quiet and different without Steve around for however long it was going to be, but at least he had people to rely on who could sympathise with his predicament.


	13. Chapter 13

“Hello Danny,” Rick said as he answered his cell.

“Hey Rick,” Danny replied. “I’m not interrupting you am I?”

“No, not at all,” Rick smiled. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Danny said, not sounding convincing. “I uh, I was wondering if you’re free tonight or this week sometime?”

“I’m free tonight yes,” Rick told him. “Are you okay? You don’t seem yourself?”

“I just need to talk,” Danny admitted. “With Steve away, I’ve been thinking a lot about our relationship and I – I’m not liking where my head is at right now. And I feel like a real jerk for even saying that.”

“Sounds serious Danny,” Rick sympathised. “Come over anytime, you know you’re always welcome.”

“Yeah I know, thanks, Rick,” Danny said. “I’ll head over say, seven, I got Grace today but I’ll be dropping her at Rachel’s soon, I’ll head straight over then.”

“That’s fine, yes,” Rick assured him. “See you soon.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Danny said again, sounding preoccupied. Rick wondered what was going on in his mind that had him so out of sorts. “Bye.”

~

“Hi,” Kau’i said as he answered the door, letting Danny in. Danny looked troubled even as he gave a small smile, stepping into the main hall.

“Hey Kau,” He said quietly.

“Jesus, no offence,” Kau’i said honestly, giving him a quick hug. “But you look like shit brah.”

“Yeah I know,” Danny admitted with a nod, giving him a squeeze of appreciation. “None taken.”

“Rick’s upstairs,” Kau’i explained. “The private study, go on up.”

“Thanks,” Danny said, heading up the stairs and along the halls to Rick and Kau’s private wing of the mansion. He tapped lightly on the door and let himself in. Rick was sitting reading a book but he put it down and stood up when he entered. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Rick said, looking concerned as he took in Danny’s demeanour. “You look like shit.”

“Yeah, Kau already told me,” Danny said with a small laugh as he headed over to him. Rick pulled him into a tight hug. “Don’t like where my head has been at these last few days and I needed to talk to someone who would understand.”

“Sounds like a conversation where alcohol should be involved,” Rick chuckled, pulling back and looking at him. “Scotch?”

“Straight up,” Danny agreed with a nod. “Although I drove, so I might need to crash here tonight.”

“You know you’re more than welcome,” Rick assured him as he poured them a healthy glass of scotch each, handing one to Danny and motioning for him to sit. “We think of that guest room as yours and Steve’s these days anyway.”

Danny looked pondering at the mention of Steve and swallowed down a mouthful of the strong liquor. Before they could talk, Kau’i arrived with a tray of snacks.

“Think you need to soak up that alcohol with some comfort food,” He told them as he set the tray down, giving Danny a sympathetic smile before looking at the two of them. “Go easy on the scotch, okay?”

“We will,” Rick promised with a wink.

“I’ll leave you guys alone to talk,” Kau’i smiled, standing straighter.

“You can stay,” Danny pointed out. “I didn’t want to disrupt your evening or anything -.”

“It’s fine Danny, really,” Kau’i assured him. “Anyway, I got my orders. Got a play room to make spick and span again.”

He looked at Rick with a soft smile, “You know where I am if you need me.”

“Thanks, baby,” Rick smiled with a nod of affection before Kau’i left them. He turned his full attention to Danny who was swallowing down another mouthful of scotch and eyeing the peanuts in a bowl on the tray. Rick leant over, handed him the bowl and sat back. “So, care to start from the beginning? What’s on your mind Danny?”

“A lot of things,” Danny admitted. “This is the first time in a few years me and Steve have been separated longer than a few weeks. And the first time where we haven’t been in touch, I guess that’s getting to me now. It’s been three weeks without a word, I’m keeping busy but it’s getting to me every night you know?”

“Can’t be easy,” Rick sympathised. “I’m sorry Danny; I can’t imagine what it’s like to be honest. It’s rare Kau and I are apart for a certain length of time and no communication. That’s tough, real tough.”

“It is and all this separation, well my mind has been overdrive and lately,” Danny paused, looking pained. He stared down at the bowl of peanuts before picking one up and putting it in his mouth, chewing slowly. “I’ve begun to question our relationship. No, not question it, that’s not what I mean – I mean I love Steve, I’m in love with Steve, but the way our relationship has become – I never expected us to be this intense, the lifestyle part I mean. I’ve been questioning if, I dunno, somehow it started out as one thing and this isn’t what he bargained for in the beginning. Like maybe I’ve steered us this way and he’s sort of gotten caught up in what I want without getting the chance to decide if he really wanted it. I mean, I was the experienced one, he didn’t have a clue, not really.”

“Danny, Steve loves you,” Rick assured him, putting a hand on his arm. “Anybody who knows you both knows how much you love one another. And I’ve seen you together, in and out of the lifestyle choices – he’s right where he wants to be. Do you really think he’s the type of person to remain in a situation he didn’t want to be in?”

“Maybe he stays because he loves me and doesn’t want to hurt me,” Danny said quietly. “I often ask that. Often ask why me.”

“Why not you?” Rick asked him. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I don’t exactly have a good track record of relationships,” Danny sighed. “I mean until Rachel my relationships were fleeting. I divorced her, I left Joel-.”

“You left Joel because you chose your daughter and that was a tough decision,” Rick reminded him. “But it was the right decision. And look where it led you, right into Steve’s arms pretty much. Do you think he’s in this relationship with his eyes closed Danny? Because I think he’s very much aware of who he is, who you are in his life and what he wants out of your relationship.”

Danny ate a few more peanuts and Rick helped himself to a few as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

“God I can’t stand not talking to him or seeing him,” Danny said suddenly, shaking his head. “What if he comes back and he doesn’t want that part of us anymore.”

“He will,” Rick said firmly. “Remember how I met him? It was because of his career that he began exploring the lifestyle Danny. He’ll need you when he gets home, if I know anything for sure, I know that.”

“That’s another thing I’m worried about,” Danny admitted. “What if I can’t give him what he needs? I won’t cane him Rick, I won’t do it. I couldn’t bring myself to inflict that much pain on him.”

“What if -,” Rick began carefully. “What if I did? If he asks that is. You have your limits the same as he does, but there are ways around them. He used to come to me before for caning, why not now. We all trust one another, I can provide him with that need, you’d still be involved, still be there for him.”

Danny ran a hand through his hair with a grimace, remembering seeing Steve being caned and the aftercare he provided on those lashes. He’d used a switch on Steve twice in the entirety of their relationship, but that didn’t come close to the pain the cane created.

“I can’t say I’d be happy about it,” Danny admitted. “But those are my own personal views and I know there’s been times he’s needed more. We’ve managed so far without resorting to that level but I get the feeling this time the strap or switch won’t be enough. I guess I need to submit myself to the fact I can’t always give him what he needs, but I can give him my blessing and guide him to have that need fulfilled elsewhere.”

“You’re a good Dominant Danny,” Rick reminded him with a smile. “A good partner, and you can still be involved, Steve would need that from you if it did come to that. I think it would touch him and show him how important he is to you that you’d let it happen, even when it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Isn’t that the nature of this kind of relationship?” Danny said thoughtfully. “There are things I do with him that he might not want fully, but it’s pushing those limits, those uncomfortable moments that create breakthroughs right?”

“And it shouldn’t always be on him to push limits,” Rick nodded in agreement. “It’s a relationship and there are two people involved.”

“God I sit at home waiting for that door to open,” Danny said quietly. “I want him home now. Want him home safe.”

“Of course you do,” Rick said, rubbing his arm gently. “We all want that but at the same time, this is his life Danny, before any of us were part of it. It’s what he’s good at, trained for, even if we don’t understand it or find it hard to accept. It is who he is.”

“I know,” Danny nodded, giving a small smile. “I am proud of him of who he is and what he stands for. I’m glad he’s on our side.”

Rick gave a small laugh of amusement, raising his glass to him, “I second that thought.”


	14. Chapter 14

“You’re buying brah,” Kono laughed as they headed through the corridors towards HQ. Chin was just behind her grinning and Danny brought up the rear, checking his phone for messages. “And I’m ordering large.”

“You always do,” Chin retorted, digging her lightly in the ribs and she gave him a soft push as she opened the door.

“Just bring your wallet -,” She stopped short, Chin stopping with her both looking surprised.

“Whoa, watch it-,” Danny grumbled as he bumped into Chin’s broad back. “What-.”

“Hey,” Steve said from across the room as he leaned against the computer table. “You three actually doing any work today? I’ve been here twenty -.”

He didn’t finish his sentence as Danny crossed the room quickly up to him and threw himself up against him full force, holding him tight. Steve hugged him back with a sigh of relief.

“Hey you,” Steve mumbled against his neck, “Missed you so-.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Danny murmured firmly, hands cupping the back of his head and neck as he pulled his face close and kissed him. Steve kissed him back hard in return. He thought maybe they’d keep it quick because of Chin and Kono, but Danny had other ideas and wouldn’t let him go that easily. The kiss turned fervent and passionate. Not that Steve was complaining. When they finally peeled apart, Danny held him tight again, hot breath hitting off his neck. “God I missed you so much babe.”

“Missed you too,” Steve promised. He looked over Danny’s shoulder at Kono and Chin who were standing to one side with grins on their faces. “And you two I guess.”

“We missed you too, although maybe not as passionately as that,” Kono laughed, moving closer.

Danny pulled back with a smile, giving Steve a chance to give the cousins a hug each.

“You should have called,” Danny chided gently. “I’d have collected you.”

“Wanted to surprise you,” Steve shrugged. “Where you guys been?”

“We just wrapped up a case,” Chin explained. “Came back to tie up some case notes -.”

“Then Chin’s treating us to dinner,” Kono grinned, elbowing Chin playfully. “Right cuz?”

“I get the feeling Danny has other plans now,” Chin laughed. “Glad you made it home in one piece brah, really.”

“Yeah, good to have you home boss,” Kono smiled, leaning in to give Steve a quick kiss on the cheek before she turned to Chin. “Shall we say a half hour?”

“Half hour it is,” Chin agreed. “We’ll leave you two to catch up. We can all talk later.”

“I got to write up the last of my report,” Danny said, thumbing toward his office. “Then I’m all yours.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded in understanding. “Why don’t I head home, shower, change and see you back there soon?”

“Yeah, kay,” Danny replied, leaning into him again. Steve bent down and kissed him, softer this time, lingering and teasing. “Love that your home.”

“Needed to see you,” Steve sighed against him. “Missed you so much Danny.”

“Give me forty-five minutes tops babe okay? Then I’m all over this reunion,” Danny promised.

“Forty-five minutes or I come back here searching for you,” Steve said firmly. “See you soon.”

“I promise,” Danny said, stealing another kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Steve smiled. “Go, now and hurry up. Miss you already.”

~

Kau’i sighed and sank back in his chair with a grin, pushing the laptop partly towards Rick. “I think – I think we’re done,” He said happily. “At least, well, I think we’ve covered everything. Need it all to come together, but that’s it, baby. Wedding is set, as well as the collaring.”

Rick pulled the laptop closer, taking a look at the file folder Kau’i had set up for all their arrangements and plans. He’d covered everything, not wanting to bring in a planner. They weren’t doing an extravagant wedding, instead wanting something personal and private, especially as it was mainly friends who made up their family. The wedding would take place at the Halekulani Resort, a favourite place of theirs. They’d been lucky enough to get a date a few months away, not wanting to drag out a long engagement. The collaring ceremony would take place at the mansion two evenings afterwards, so they could enjoy an evening in the honeymoon suite before returning home and then going on their actual honeymoon the next week in Tuscany, a place Kau’i had yet to visit and Rick had promised he would love.

“You decided on your best man yet?” Rick asked him, having already asked John to be his.

“Amoka,” Kau’i replied thoughtfully. “I think he should be part of it, he did after all introduce us.”

“Perfect choice,” Rick nodded in agreement. “And I was thinking of Steve and Danny as groomsmen.”

Kau’i nodded himself, “Yeah I’d like them to be part of it too. They’re all family after all, Amoka, John, Danny and Steve. The closest we’ll get right?”

“It’s everyone we’ll ever need,” Rick smiled. “Well, aside from Aunt Bea.”

“Oh, of course,” Kau’i grinned. “Beatrice will have pride of place in the first row where she can cry her beautiful eyes out.”

Rick laughed, closing the laptop down and sitting back, looking thoughtfully at him. “Are you certain you don’t want to extend the invitation to your parents Kau?”

Kau’i looked at him and gave a wry shake of his head, “I don’t want anything to spoil our day baby. Nothing and nobody.”

“Okay, I know,” Rick said in understanding. “I – I want you to know I’d understand if you wanted to if you’d changed your mind. I wouldn’t be upset if you did or feel you were messing around, I want you to know that.”

“I know,” Kau assured him. “Thanks, baby. Honestly, I’m happy, very happy.”

“Good, that’s all I want for you,” Rick smiled, reaching out a hand to him and squeezing Kau’i’s fingers when they slipped into his. “For us.”


	15. Chapter 15

Danny made it home in forty minutes, rushing through the door and after a quick scan downstairs, raced upstairs to find Steve in the bedroom, freshly showered and shaved. Danny noticed his tan was darker than usual, with bright red spot on his cheekbones, parts of his neck and shoulders which told him Steve had been in a hotter part of the world. He didn’t ask though, he respected Steve’s order for secrecy. It would be pointless to pry, knowing the answers couldn’t be given.

Steve turned to him as he walked into the bedroom, a towel was slung low on his hips and Danny did a quick recon with his eyes over his body. Slight bruising just above his right hip, possibly from a hard kick or hit from something dull and blunt; dark bruising on his left shoulder, small scratches and scrapes over his chest. Definitely a fight, maybe more than one, but not within the last week or so.

“Want to come give me a closer inspection,” Steve smiled at his scrutiny.

“Don’t need an invitation,” Danny grinned, crossing the room, hands snagging the towel away from his hips before he ran his hands over Steve’s torso. “God you’re a sight for sore eyes. Was getting bored of my own fantasies, nothing comes close to having you right here.”

Steve put his arms loosely around him, closing his eyes in enjoyment as Danny ran his hands up over his chest gently.

“Jesus, I missed you,” Steve murmured under his breath.

“I know you can’t tell me anything,” Danny said softly. “But are you hurt badly anywhere?”

His fingers brushed lightly over the bruising on Steve’s shoulder. Steve shook his head, closing his eyes to better focus on Danny’s caressing touch.

“No, just an ache in my shoulder but nothing I can’t handle,” Steve assured him. “Few little scratches and scrapes, but no, nothing serious baby. Honest.”

He let out a soft breath as Danny’s lips pressed gently against the bruise on his shoulder, like the touch could somehow chase away the hurt.

“You tired? Did it take long to get home?” Danny asked him between kisses on his skin. 

“No, slept on the plane,” Steve assured him. “It was a long flight.”

“Did you get done what you needed to do?” Danny asked.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded firmly, pressing his lips together. It had been a tough mission, but they’d done their duty and he’d not lost a team member. “Yeah we did and we all got back on the plane.”

“Good,” Danny said, sliding his hand up to cup Steve’s jaw. “That’s good. You need a haircut.”

“I thought you liked it long,” Steve smiled, tipping his face back a little as Danny’s mouth made its way up his slender neck. 

“I do,” Danny whispered. “But you don’t.”

Steve’s palms pushed against his chest before he could kiss him and Danny looked dismayed until Steve began undoing the buttons of his shirt quickly.

“No fair Danno,” Steve complained with a soft laugh. “You’re not the only one who’s had to rely on their fantasies you know.”

Danny grinned, quickly divesting of his shirt as Steve reached for his belt. Danny laughed when he began fighting in frustration with the buckle.

“Slow down idiot,” He grinned, slapping his hands away. “We got all the time in the world.”

“That’s true,” Steve said in agreement, wrapping him in his arms tightly and kissing him hard. He moved them both to the bed, pushing Danny down and pulling himself over him, kissing him again. They moved frantic and hard against one another, mouths desperate and passionate, all tongues and teeth as they moaned their delight of the others touch and taste. When Steve pulled away, Danny was panting hard, arching up as Steve stole kisses and touches down his chest and stomach. He rested a hand lightly on Steve’s shoulder as he moved down until Steve pulled fully away from his touch and Danny lifted up to look down on him.

Steve was kneeling, removing his boot, then another. Danny’s cock twitched just from the sight of him on his knees. It had been a long, long time for that. Steve caught him looking and gave a knowing smile as he pulled off his socks too, before raising up again, taking his time this time around to unbutton and pull down the zip of his pants. Danny hitched up his hips as Steve pulled at his pants and underwear in one go, pulling them down his strong thighs and legs, dropping them to the floor.

“Fuck yes,” Steve whispered under his breath, looking possessively at him, greedy with want and need. Danny let out a soft growl as Steve settled on his knees again, pressing his face against his cock. “Definitely missed this - Sir.”

Danny swallowed down, cock getting harder by his lovers teasing hot breath. He reached down, sliding his hands through Steve’s hair gently.

“You don’t have to baby,” He whispered. There was time to find themselves in those roles again. Steve crawled back up over him before he lay against him, burying his face against Danny’s neck. Steve fell still and held him tight, body tense and on edge, Danny could feel how hard his heartbeat in his chest as he wrapped his arms around him. 

“S’ok babe, I got you,” Danny soothed gently.

“God you feel good,” Steve breathed him in.

Danny let him take his time, making lazy circles with his hands over Steve’s strong back. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation as Steve’s mouth nuzzled into the curve of his neck before travelling upwards to just under his ear.

“Smell good, taste good,” Steve murmured, nibbling on his ear lobe before Danny turned his face, guiding his mouth to touch his.

Danny could feel Steve’s cock hard against his thigh, pressed up against it. Steve moaned against his mouth, body shivering and trembling. Danny kissed him harder, chasing the vibrations of his moaning, grunting his own pleasure as he arched up and his cock slid against Steve’s skin.

“Danny, fuck,” Steve whispered hoarsely.

“Been a while babe,” Danny said gently. “You get much time to take care of yourself without me?”

Steve shook his head, lifting up to look him in the eye, “Barely. Not the same without you anyway. Didn’t feel right either.”

“The rules didn’t apply,” Danny reminded him. “Remember?”

“I know,” Steve assured him. “It didn’t feel bad, just not as good as being with you. Made me miss you all the more.”

“Same,” Danny pointed out to him. “S’ok fantasising, until you remind yourself that’s what it is. Not the real thing, not having you here with me.”

“We got a lot of time to make up for,” Steve grinned.

“Definitely,” Danny said with a soft laugh. “C’mere, less talking, more grinding, think that will get us on track.”

Danny moved under him, pulling himself further onto the bed and Steve followed until he was straddling him, knees framing his thighs. Danny cupped his ass and squeezed in encouragement, letting Steve take the lead and set the pace. There was plenty of time to step back into their roles but right then and there, he gave Steve the control. Steve lowered over him, a hand planted in the mattress just by his head as he reached down between their bodies and got both their cocks in hand. They both groaned at the touch, Danny holding his hips tightly as Steve began to rock and grind, their cocks sliding together.

“Fuck yes baby,” Danny groaned. It was damn near perfect after such a long time of jerking off alone. Steve’s weight on him, his touch, the sounds he made as he jerked off.

They fell into a rhythm, Danny rolling his hips up as Steve ground down, neither of them were going to last long, the need and desperation too much to reign back. They watched each other, eyes locked, that connection feeding into their passion as much as their lovemaking. Both reminding themselves the other was real.


	16. Chapter 16

“Whoa, Steve, Steve – baby,” Danny had to shake him hard and Steve shot up with a start, breathing heavy like he’d ran a marathon. He sucked in long hard breaths and looked around with a panicked expression.

“Danny?” He asked in surprise, looking confused as to why Danny was there and where they were. “I – what – I was-.”

“Dreaming babe,” Danny soothed quietly, concerned and worried as he moved closer putting an arm around him. “You’re at home and you were dreaming.”

“Home, yeah,” Steve said, still looking dazed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Shit – that was, fuck that was some dream-.”

“Seems like,” Danny agreed. “Want to talk about it?”

Steve glanced at him before focusing on the bed spread, drawing his knees up to his chest. Danny wasn’t surprised to see such a show of self-protection and didn’t push the subject. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, noting how hot Steve felt, perspiration gathering on his skin.

“Take a few minutes to calm down,” Danny encouraged softly. “I’ll go get you some water.”

He got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom, getting a glass of water as well as a cool flannel. Steve still looked as freaked out when he came back, slipping the water into his hands which he noticed were trembling a little.

“Sip,” Danny warned gently as he raised the glass to his lips. Steve did, beginning to calm down until he warily placed the glass down on the bedside cabinet.

“Jesus,” He whispered quietly, running a hand through his hair as he looked at Danny. “Sorry.”

Danny shook his head at him and pressed the cool flannel to his forehead, “Nothing to apologise for babe. You had a nightmare, a pretty bad one it seems.”

“Not a nightmare,” Steve said quietly with a shake of his head. “Memories.”

“Of the mission?” Danny said. Steve nodded without saying more. “Don’t worry, I’m not asking for details. Is there someone you can talk to? A doctor or someone-.”

“Got to meet with a counsellor in a few days,” Steve admitted. “I’d have told you, tomorrow. Not like we’ve talked much today.”

Danny gave a small smile, true, talking had seemed last on the list since Steve had arrived home.

“Wish there was more I could do to help,” Danny sympathised. “I mean talking wise.”

“I’m sorry it has to be like this,” Steve said, taking his free hand as Danny continued to press the flannel against his face. It felt nice, calming and soothing. “But in a way I’m glad you don’t know, that way I can keep you separate. You're being here, that’s more than enough for me. Used to be I’d wake up like this alone.”

Danny gave him a sympathetic look at the idea of that and squeezed his fingers, “You want anything else? More water? Need to stay up?”

“No,” Steve shook his head. “Let’s try and get some sleep.”

“’kay, let me ditch this,” Danny said, tossing the flannel into the sink. 

He slid back under the sheets onto his back and Steve rolled up against him, head on his chest, arm slung around his waist. He seemed nervous and tense and Danny hugged him closer, “S’ok babe. I got you.”

~

After a few weeks everything seemed to fall into the usual routine – Steve made sure to spend time with Chin and Kono outside of work to catch up and it was like he hadn’t been away. He and Danny took things more slowly though, which he appreciated. Danny didn’t push or demand, gave him time to adjust to home life. Even so Steve felt on edge which he knew was beginning to show. Danny noticed, but he didn’t address it and that was frustrating, because part of Steve wanted it all out in the open but another part of him was afraid of the effects the asking would have.

He was still having bad dreams, not as often as he once would have, in fact considering the way things used to be before Danny, he could live with the unbroken sleep that occurred once in a blue moon. He had people he could talk to, but that only did so much. Steve had a need he was beginning to crave, but he couldn’t ask Danny – it wasn’t fair to him. There were things he drew the line at, things he knew Danny would never push him to do because they were a no go area in their relationship. So he refused to contemplate asking Danny to cane him, it wasn’t fair when Danny respected and upheld the boundaries they’d both committed and agreed too.

Danny had been following his lead on when he needed to submit and been careful and gentle after having set aside those roles for a time. Steve knew he’d gone easy on him on occasions when perhaps he’d have been firmer or awarded punishment for indiscretions when before he’d have been quick to admonish. It was frustrating, because Steve craved the pain and the absolution a spanking might give him, it wouldn’t be the same kind as the cane, but perhaps at least it would relieve the need for a time.

So he began pushing Danny’s buttons and at first it began to work. He was careful how much he disobeyed or made mistakes, but did it enough that Danny would order him over his knee. Steve didn’t even hesitate, but he found even Danny’s firm, sound palm didn’t scratch the itch. So he pushed and acted out harder, with more determination, so Danny opted for the paddle once or twice. It still wasn’t enough, which began taking a strain on both of them and Danny was beginning to get suspicious.

“Steve, babe,” Danny said calmly after an argument which had grown from something petty to them raging at each other until Steve had left the house, returning a half hour later frustrated with himself and how his behaviour was having an effect on both of them. He let himself meekly through the door to find Danny jumping to his feet, worry etched all over his face.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said quietly. “I shouldn’t have left like that.”

Danny forgave him like he always did but Steve questioned how long they could go on as they were without something breaking. Like their relationship. The idea of losing Danny put the fear of god into him. Danny walked over and put his arms around him and Steve sank gratefully into his hold.

“I’m sorry,” He said again. “I don’t know why things are getting like this.”

“Yes you do,” Danny said matter of factly. He wasn’t being cold or inconsiderate, but he thought it was time they were both honest about the elephant in the room. “You have to start being honest, with me and with yourself.”

“I’m not going to ask you for something I know you don’t want to do,” Steve said, pulling away and shaking his head.

Danny held his hand so he couldn’t walk away from him, giving him a gentle smile of support, “I’m only asking you to be honest Steve. We can’t work through this if you don’t admit to what you need.”

“Jesus,” Steve sighed, running his free hand over his face and wincing. “It never used to be this difficult.”

“Because you weren’t in a relationship before, especially the type we choose to live,” Danny reminded him. “Come and sit down, let’s talk about this properly.”

Danny let go of his hand and walked over to the sofa, waiting for him to follow. Pausing he turned around and shrugged, “Or you don’t have to. You can continue keeping this all bottled up inside – I can see how well that’s been working for you this past month or so.”

Steve gave a small smile at the attempted humour as Danny sat down and waited for him to join him. Steve looked in two minds and for a moment Danny thought he was going to walk away, but instead Steve let out a deep breath and crossed the room, pausing before he got to his knees at his feet.

“I didn’t mean-,” Danny said, motioning to where he was. Steve reached over and held his hand firmly.

“I know,” Steve assured him. “My choice.”

“You want to start or-?” Danny asked him, thumb rubbing a small circle over the back of Steve’s hand.

“I don’t want to ask because I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Steve admitted quickly.

“Ask me what?” Danny asked, looking him in the eye.

“Danny,” Steve said in frustration that he wasn’t making it easy on him. He put his head down and gave a small grunt of irritation.

“Do you need a time out?” Danny asked him calmly.

“No Sir,” Steve said, swallowing down his pride. Still, he took a few moments to compose himself before he looked at Danny again. “Sorry. These last few weeks, I’m happy being home, it’s where I want to be. But the mission – what I had to do, it was a tough time. I think you figured that out from my broken sleep.”

Danny nodded but remained quiet, giving him space to talk.

“Used to be I’d come home from missions and need – I dunno – absolution for what I did, for the aftermath, how I felt and everything, you know?” Steve admitted. “Since we got together, the nature of our relationship, you’ve helped me deal with things that before I’d have let mount up and up and up until -.”

He paused and swallowed down, glancing down to where their hands were connected. Danny gave him an encouraging squeeze to continue.

“Until I went to Rick for a caning,” Steve continued. “I realised recently I need that, but I know how you feel about it so – so I’ve been pushing, acting out, purposefully trying to earn a harsher punishment to scratch the itch in a way. I thought maybe that it would make this need I have go away or at least dull it.”

“But it hasn’t,” Danny said knowingly. Steve shook his head without looking at him.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said softly.

“Don’t be,” Danny assured him. “You’ve got needs Steve, everyone has them. This is just one need that only one thing in particular can help with. I’m sorry you felt you couldn’t talk to me about it.”

“You’d never ask me to do something I didn’t want to do,” Steve pointed out to him. “That works both ways Danny.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t talk about it,” Danny retorted. “Come up with a solution.”

“I’m willing to try the switch,” Steve said, not looking convinced it would help. “You’ve used it before on me.”

“Only a couple of times babe and you know that isn’t what you need,” Danny said with a shake of his head. “Anyway, it isn’t the cane as such that I’m against. I think it takes a particular skill to use one and I’m not confident in those skills so that’s one main reason I don’t have one or use one. Plus I – I need to feel, I dunno, invested in your reasons why you want it. I know you see it as absolution, as forgiveness but if I don’t even know the real reason why you’re asking for it, how can I apply that kind of punishment?”

“You know why I can’t tell you,” Steve said, looking frustrated. 

“I know, I know,” Danny said calmly. “And I’m not asking you to tell me. I’m just explaining some of my reasons why caning is a limit I’m not happy to cross for me. What I’m also trying to say is – I might not understand why you need it, but I can see that it’s something that will help and like I said, this is about coming up with a solution right? So what if we got Rick involved?”

“Rick – you’d, you’d be okay if I -,” Steve began, looking both confused and relieved.

“Would you be angry if I admitted I’ve already broached the subject with him, before you even got home,” Danny admitted quietly. “I had the feeling you might come back feeling the way you are.”

“But if you thought that, then why let things get to this point?” Steve asked, a frown deepening on his brow.

“Because it needed to come from you,” Danny told him. “You needed to reach the point where you asked for it, of your own volition. I knew you were struggling, but you needed to make the decision to ask.”

“So if I went to Rick, you’d be okay with that?” Steve asked him.

“If _we_ went to Rick, yes,” Danny nodded. “We’re in this together babe. Just because I don’t understand or even maybe agree with the method, doesn’t mean I’m not going to support you.”


	17. Chapter 17

John pulled over at the side of the road outside of Kono's house and watched as she undid her seatbelt. She looked at him and smiled invitingly.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked, reaching out to rest a hand on his thigh.

"Would you like me to come in?" John teased, already turning off the engine.

"Please," Kono nodded, pulling away to open the car door.

John followed, watching as she walked around the car and headed along the path to her door. He caught up with her, hand resting at the small of her back. She seemed tense, wired, and he guessed their evening together had turned her on, he’d certainly used every method to get into her headspace. Kono fumbled with the keys, he noticed her hands were shaking and she'd fallen into silence, casting him telling glances. 

He reached around her, taking the keys from her hands and leaning his body against her wiry frame as he slid the key into the lock. He could smell the faint lingering smell of perfume on her skin and heard the small intakes of breath she was taking. He turned the key and felt the door give way, pushing it and Kono gently inside. He kept a hand on her elbow, not letting her move too far, a subtle hint of control which she didn't resist. He closed the door behind him and tossed the keys on the small table beside it, pulling her back against him.

The curve of her ass pushed against his groin teasingly and she rested her head back, a hand snaking up to wrap around the back of his neck. He scraped his hands up the flimsy material of the dress she wore, fingers dragging the material up her thighs. John groaned appreciatively, revealing a glimpse of stockings and suspenders that she wore. Kono gave a soft whimper as his fingers roughly trailed further, delving between her thighs for a touch.

"Oh, you naughty girl," John smiled as his fingers met nothing but moist warmth.

"You asked me not to," Kono reminded him, letting out a breath when his fingers slid into the moisture between her legs again.

"Yes, I did," John agreed, lips kissing along the line of her shoulder, nipping up to her ear lobe. "My very obedient, naughty girl. I can feel the evidence of your enjoyment. Did it turn you on, going without underwear, having people looking at you, wondering what they would think of you if they knew?"

"Yes," Kono admitted quickly. "But most of all I was looking forward to finding out how you would react."

"You're so wet," John said, pulling his hand away and turning her roughly, pressing her up against the door. He rested a hand on the swell of her breast, the other pulling her dress up again. "I think you were hoping I'd reward you when I discovered this-."

He cupped his hand over her pussy, feeling her body arch against his desperately.

"Please," She said, turning begging eyes to him.

John gave her a smile, teasing his fingers between her lips, thumb gentling against her clit.

"You've obeyed my request," John summed up, pinching at her nipple between the material barely covering her up and mentally noting she wasn't wearing a bra either. "But you've yet to show me any respect. Why should I reward you when you forget the simplest of manners?"

"Please, _Sir_ ," Kono said, voice dropping and she gave him a sultry gaze. John saw through the attempt at seduction and pulled his hands-free, but still barricaded her body between his and the door, pressing up to her firmly.

"When I decide you've earned it, I might give you what you desire my darling," John informed her. "For now, you may strip down to what little you're wearing underneath that dress and get me a drink."

He pulled away and turned abruptly, walking away into the small living room of her home and sitting on the couch without a backward glance. He flicked on a table lamp and silently waited. It took Kono a few moments to gather her wits, John had turned her on and her body shook with need and desire. His leaving left her feeling bereft and she stared over at him as he sat, his back to her, waiting. Taking in a deep breath she tried to control her urges, lifting the hem of the dress to pull it off in one swift move. Underneath she wore a suspender belt, the elastic cords stretching down over her thighs to snag onto the stockings she wore. A small corset hugged her torso, pushing and cupping under her breasts to lift them upwards without covering them.

She lay the dress over a chair and walked on shaky legs to the kitchen, thankful she kept a bottle of scotch in the cupboard. It wasn't her usual drink, but she had it to offer company. She dropped a few ice cubes into a glass, poured in two fingers of scotch and approached John slowly. When she reached him she got to her knees and held out the glass to him.

"Thank you," John said, taking it from her. "Stand up and move where I can see you."

Kono rose to her feet and took a few steps into his clear line of vision as he sat back.

"Spread your legs, straighten your back," John ordered firmly. "Hands by your sides."

She obeyed and waited, feeling the cool air cling to her body, nipples tightening as she grew aroused from his eyes roving over her.

"You're making some good progress princess," John said and Kono felt a fizz of irritation. John knew she didn't like the nickname, but she also knew she had to keep a tight hold of her reactions. John called her that to remind her there were some things that would be uncomfortable to submitting too. She heard him give a huff of amusement before the ice tinkled in the glass and he took a sip of scotch. "I've given you praise Kono. What do you say?"

"Thank you, Sir," she said quickly, chiding herself for the small mistakes already made that night.

"I see the respect is there, you just need to be reminded to use it," John surmised. "Do you remember that small bag I asked you to keep here, in case I visited?"

"Yes Sir," Kono replied, it was on a shelf in her closet and as promised, she hadn't looked inside.

"Bring it to me," John ordered.

Kono left quickly, disappearing into her bedroom and bringing the bag to him a few moments later. He took it from her and she moved back to the standing position she'd been in before.

"Before we move on to more fun things," John said as he placed the bag down on the floor beside him. "I'm going to punish you for the minor indiscretions tonight. To help remind you of the respect you should show to your Dominant. Understand?"

"Yes Sir, thank you," Kono said nervously.

"I'm going to apply a spanking as punishment Kono," John said, his tone turning to a calm, gentle one now. "Tell me now if you don't want that."

"I'm -," Kono began with some trepidation. "Willing to submit to it Sir. But I am nervous."

"Understandably," John assured her. "I'll give you the option. You can put yourself over my knee or you can bend over the back of the sofa. I won't be offended if you choose the sofa."

He gave a small laugh and she felt eased by how gentle he was being, leading her through this delicate process.

"I'll take it over your knee Sir," she said quietly, before swallowing down hard. There was a nervous tension in her gut and she glanced at John who extended a hand to her. 

"Very well, come here," John said and she went to him, taking his hand and he squeezed her fingers encouragingly. He helped her in position, her ass over his lap, hands supporting herself on the floor and he told her to stretch her legs out behind herself. She felt the stretch of suspenders rest over the curve of her ass and along her thighs.

"You need to remember your manners," John said, sliding his palm gently over her skin. "It's important, especially if you begin exploring the lifestyle even more. Other Dominant's will take notice if they see you're understanding of the respect they expect of you. Never underestimate how important 'please', 'thank you' and titles are. I realise it's a minor infringement tonight and I do want us to have fun, but I think it's time to become stricter with you also. If I don't, bad habits will be all that develop and we don't want that, do we?"

"No Sir," Kono replied quietly, she had a nervous knot in her stomach as she lay there, John's hand caressing her thighs.

"In order to learn the lesson through your punishment, you'll count out each spanking," John informed her. "All I want to hear from you is 'One, thank you Sir, please may I have another', so on and so forth until we're done, unless you need to say your safeword, which is?"

"Surfboard," Kono confirmed. The knot tightened and she tensed. Would it be so painful that she would have to use it?

"Don't worry," John assured her. "It won't be that bad, this time. But just in case. Ready?"

"Yes Sir," She said quietly, closing her eyes and waiting. John's touch left her, there was a silent pause and then his hand landed gently on her left cheek. It wasn't painful but it was humiliating and she felt her cheeks begin to flush. "One, thank you Sir. Please may I have another?"

It was even more humiliating to ask for more and John's palm lifted and landed again, this time on the other butt cheek. Meekly she counted 'Two' with thanks and asked again. As the spanking continued, she blushed further, feeling her pussy tingle at the soft pain John was creating. Even more humiliating than the actual spanking, she knew it was turning her on. Her nipples had tightened to stiff peaks and the gentle pain caused her groin to throb. Suddenly she was caught off guard, this was punishment. Would there be repercussions for getting turned on from it?

By the time John reach fifteen Kono couldn't help but squirm, holding in a pleasured groan as she said in a shaky voice, 'Fifteen, thank you Sir. Please may I have another?"

"I think that will suffice," John said, rubbing her ass. He'd been gentle this time round, a starter lesson into what would develop from then on if Kono was all right with it. He heard Kono give a small gasp and she moved her hips against his thigh. He smiled in understanding and delved his fingers between her legs, making her moan louder. "I suppose we can both learn from this lesson given. You're turned on by the spanking?"

"Yes Sir," Kono admitted quietly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," John assured her. "Many people are. Kneel down a moment."

He helped her slide from his lap to her knees beside him. He lifted her chin, fingers holding her face softly; her cheeks were flushed and she looked awkwardly at him.

"The humiliation and embarrassment will help you learn from the punishment," John told her. "It also means we can explore new areas, if pain turns you on. That is if you want too. Remember, we won't do anything you don't-."

"Want to do," Kono finished, giving him a grateful glance. "Thanks John. And, thank you for my punishment Sir."

"Stand up, in front of me again," John encouraged and she got to her feet, moving to stand facing him, spreading her legs a little. John moved forward on the sofa and rested his hands on her thighs. "Let's so how turned on we have you now hmm."

He ran a hand further up her thigh, turning his hand and rubbing his fingers into her soft, moist mound.

"Fuck you're dripping," he said, fingers slithering in her juices. He smiled up at her, liking how her hair fell around her flushed, warm face as she gasped softly. "I'll have to spank you more often. In fact, I have an idea."

He withdrew his hand and leaned down to pick up the bag before standing, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her too him. "Let's go to the bedroom."

They moved to the bedroom and he asked her to lie down as he removed his jacket, tie and rolled up his sleeves.

"I think we need to explore this new discovery right away," John said with an eager smile. "That is if you're willing and trusting enough Princess."

"What do you have in mind?" Kono asked from the bed. "Sir."

John delved into the bag and pulled out a crop, turning to show her. "I want to tease you, perhaps lay down some well aimed whips, gentle, firm. I promise, I have plans to make you come tonight Kono. Perhaps two or three times. You ever had multiple orgasms? Lay back, spread your legs, put your arms up by the headboard. You didn't answer me. Multiple orgasms?"

"No Sir," Kono replied honestly. Good sex was one thing, more than one orgasm a night was definitely a sign of fantastic sex. But multiples all in one sitting, it hadn't happened.

"I'm not sure we'll pull it off this evening," John said, walking to the side of the bed. "One or two, yes. Multiples over and over, something to plan for hmmm?"

"Yes Sir," Kono agreed, giving him a cautious smile. He ran the end of the crop over her breast softly, teasing her.

"You don't mind if I experiment with this?" He asked her, watching her shift and lift a little at the touch, pressing her breast upwards. "I promise I'll not be too rough, this time."

"I won't know what I like and dislike if we don't experiment," Kono replied coyly. "Sir."

"Such a slut for it," John said with a soft laugh.

Kono agreed with a gentle moan and he pressed the crops tiny leather tip harder against her nipple.

"Perhaps I should drop the princess and call you slut instead," John continued, running the crop to her other breast with a slow pace. "Is that what you are Kono?"

"Sometimes Sir," Kono sighed, giving him a positively sweet smile. John laughed, he liked her honesty and her playful attitude. She hadn't stayed embarrassed for long at her enjoyment of the spanking. He made a mental note to speak to Rick about punishment if she was turned on by pain. There were ways to find the balance.

"Yes you act the good girl but secretly you're just a dirty slut hoping someone will help you get off or fuck you," John said, playing along with the game. Kono had already admitted to liking dirty talk. He tickled her nipple with the crop. "But only sometimes."

Kono flushed in pleasure and gave a small laugh in response, John smiled broader. Kono was fun to scene with, they were easy going, gentle with one another, respected the boundaries and had a similar sense of humour. He was looking for an opportunity to reverse the roles eventually, when she had some idea of what was expected of a Dominant.

"Bend your knees, spread your legs wider, yes that's it, open up for me," John encouraged, moving down the bed, the crop trailing over her corset, lower and lower. "Are you still wet?"

He leaned over, pressed his fingers against her. Wet and slick, perfect. He pulled his hand back and instead teased the crop end along her pussy lips with a gentle insistence.

"Let me try something," he said, looking at her and raising the crop a little. "Just once? Yes?"

She glanced at the crop and then him, understanding his meaning and swallowing down. She rested her head back and took a moment to breathe.

"Kono?" John questioned.

"Yes, Sir," she replied quickly before she had a chance to change her mind.

"Good girl," John assured her, lifting the crop a little higher. Kono closed her eyes, unsure how to prepare herself for it. John was efficient, knew exactly the right pressure, where to land the hit.

Kono gasped, the leather teasing briefly over her clit and making her pussy tingle. There was a sharp pain but ever so slight and she rolled her hips in response.

"Oh I think we're going to have so much fun," John exclaimed watching her. "Dirty little slut."

The crop landed again and Kono mewled, hips rolling upwards. There was pain but it didn't hurt, much. Instead it twisted into pleasure, her clit tingling and she spread her legs wider.

"Fuck Sir," she moaned in pleasure. "Again, please."

John smiled, it was another small breakthrough, Kono requesting more. He wondered what she'd think later, when she had time to analyse their play time. As long as there was no negative fall out he imagined she'd be pleasantly surprised. He knew he was. He gifted her with another hit, keeping it light, he knew there was a fine line to the pain and pleasure, if he was too heavy handed this would spiral out badly. He needed to keep her on the edge, wanting, desperate for it, craving the pain as long as it fuelled her pleasure. Crossing the line too far would only shut her down to further exploration of this new discovery they'd made together. Patience, hadn't that been something Rick had always drummed into him? As a submissive, patience was something he'd finely honed. He drew on that training now to make this as enjoyable as possible for the two of them.

He drew back and moved to the bottom of the bed, standing and looking over the beautiful body lain out on the bed. Kono was young and supple, fit and well maintained, she looked after herself and the many years spent on the waves had graced her with a well toned body. But she wasn't vain, though he knew now she spent time to present this side of herself to him. It wasn't vanity that drove her to do so, but the necessity to please him.

~

“It’s getting late,” John said, checking his watch as Kono pulled on a pair of shorts and vest top.

She smiled turning to him as he headed for the bedroom door, “You sure?”

“Yeah, Rick has early appointments tomorrow and then we’ve got final suit fittings,” John explained. “I’ll call a cab.”

As he did Kono poured herself a fruit juice and leaned against the kitchen counter.

“On its way,” John said as he disconnected the call. “I had a good night tonight, I think we made a breakthrough or two.”

“I think so,” Kono smiled. “Thanks, John.”

John shrugged, “We’re doing what we discussed. Do you think you found it easier to relax because you’re at home?”

“Yeah I do,” Kono nodded. “The playrooms and cells are fun but are intimidating. I feel like I can’t let my guard down as easily in them.”

“Some people are like that,” John nodded in agreement. “That’s the beauty of the lifestyle, very open to interpretation. There're plenty of people who don’t like playrooms, find them, I dunno, cliché I guess. Is there anything you felt uncomfortable with? First spanking – that’s a big step.”

“I’m surprised how turned on I got – from the pain, in general,” Kono admitted. “Not sure how to analyse that, especially in my line of work.”

“Yeah you need to be able to separate the two,” John said in understanding. “Why not talk to Danny or Steve about it? Or Rick?”

“Rick has enough to do planning a wedding and collaring,” Kono laughed. “But maybe I’ll bug Steve and Danny. Then again, they seem to be dealing with their own stuff too at the moment.”

“Well you know we can talk,” John assured her. “Any time. Think things over, we can talk at our next appointment. Think that’s my cab.”

Kono escorted him to the door and he leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek, “Goodnight Kono. I had fun, hope you did too.”

“I did,” Kono smiled, giving him a warm hug. “I’ll call about next week.”

“Oh,” John said as he stepped outside, pausing and turning back. “I forgot to ask – want to be my date to the collaring? Rick and Kau would like you to be there, but they weren’t sure if you’d be comfortable going so I said I’d ask you. As friends of course. Danny and Steve will be there too.”

“Yeah I – I don’t know much about them but yes I’ll go,” Kono agreed with a smile. “Thanks, John.”

“No problem,” John smiled. “We’ll talk it over next time we see each other. Goodnight.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Do you really want to get married?” Danny asked, propping his chin up on Steve’s chest and looking at him closely. “Be honest with me.”

“Honestly?” Steve repeated before he gave a sigh, glancing away nervously before looking at him again. “Yeah, I do. But I understand why you don’t.”

“It’s not a deal breaker for you, us not getting married?” Danny asked carefully.

Steve stared at him and frowned, running a hand smoothly down his back. “A deal breaker? No, of course not Danny. I didn’t know this relationship would lead to me thinking about marriage, but if we don’t, that doesn’t change anything. I still want to be with you, want to spend my life with you.”

“Why’d you want to marry me then?” Danny asked him, moving up a little to rest against the pillow.

“I dunno different reasons. I love you, I’ve made a commitment to you, and I guess maybe I want our family and friends to be witness to that. Then there're the practical aspects, making sure if anything happens to one of us that the other isn’t screwed by some stupid law or other that strips us of our rights. Maybe because I was in the Navy and all my friends, the guys I fought beside and protected, got to be who they were and marry who they wanted and part of me thought I’d never get the opportunity and now I can. I want to know what it feels like to be able to make that commitment publicly, to say I choose him, he’s mine and he wants me as much as I want him. I want them to look and think damn, I hope I get that lucky one day, to find my soul mate, my one and only. Or maybe it’s because I really love you in a tux and I need an excuse to see you in one.”

Danny gave a small smile and rested a hand on his stomach gently, “That’s a whole lot of reasons right there babe. From deep to very shallow.”

“What can I say?” Steve joked with a soft laugh. “I’m a shallow deep kinda guy. Why are you asking anyway?”

“Well I did say we could have a conversation about it,” Danny reminded him. “Guess it was on my mind. Had plenty of time to think and analyse while you were away.”

“I guess part of me wishes your last marriage hadn’t ended so bitterly,” Steve admitted. “But then we’d not have met if it hadn’t, so I’ve got to take the hit that I won’t make a husband out of you.”

Danny smiled and leaned into him, pressing a kiss against his cheek fondly, “Gotta admit that sounds sorta nice.”

“What? Not tying you down sounds nice,” Steve smiled, rolling onto his side and trying to catch Danny’s lips with his own. Danny moved back, pressing a hand on his chest.

“No, the idea of being your husband,” Danny said with a small shake of his head. “That has a nice ring to it.”

Steve frowned and propped himself up on an elbow, “You’re a confusing guy Danno. You don’t want to get married, but you like the sound of being my husband.”

“You like me complicated,” Danny laughed gently. “I guess I never thought of it that way.”

Steve brow furrowed deeper as he stared at him, “You’re really not making any sense.”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about it,” Danny admitted. “About me and Rachel and the breakup, the move here, how everything in my life was disrupted. The divorce was tough for me, it was tough on both me and Rachel, but I had to face reality that it wasn’t so much we fell out of love but that my career drove us apart. And it wasn’t like I chose to be a cop over being a husband; I just let it get in the way of the important stuff. I put Rachel second and it took getting divorced to realise I had to change some things or I could ruin my relationship with my daughter too. Grace is my life, you know that, and part of my drive to do my job is to make the world a safer place for her to live in. But I also have to know to put my job second, she always has to come first and she does, you know that. And all this thinking made me understand she comes first but you come second and that is how it should be, how I want it to be. I go to work every day to keep my baby safe, but I get to start it and end it with you and at work I wouldn’t want anybody else helping keep the streets safe, watching my back, protecting me, supporting me. I suppose what I’m saying is – maybe I’m not as bitter as I once was about marriage. I think I was so used to saying it, like a bad habit I couldn’t change, that I never stopped to actually really be honest with myself about it.”

Steve stared at him for a long time, brow easing out as he tried to understand, “So, are you saying – do you want to get married?”

Danny smiled and ran fingers along his jaw, “I’m saying I’m open to the idea of getting married again if someone were to ask me when the time was right.”

“Okay,” Steve said with a small sigh, letting out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in.

Danny waited but when he said nothing more he gave a small laugh and leaned in for another kiss. “Okay, is that all you have to say? Okay?”

“Well yeah,” Steve nodded with a broad smile. “It’s nice to know and thanks for being honest with me. I appreciate that. You hungry? I’ll make breakfast.”

Steve kissed him on the nose before rolling away and out of bed, heading for the bathroom. Danny rolled over and stared at his retreating figure, the door closing behind him. He felt a little deflated, having just poured his heart out he’d expected – well something more from his lover. He didn’t dare admit to himself he’d been kind of hoping for some impromptu proposal, that was silly, was he living in a rom-com?

He pushed the sheets away and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting his turn. Coffee and breakfast were just what was needed to start the day if he wasn’t starting it with a tumble in the sheets. He tried not to ponder on Steve’s reaction after opening up to him. Steve had been honest with him from the beginning about marriage, being open to the idea, wanting that eventually. Being involved in Rick and Kau’i wedding plans, he’d made himself have an honest thought to his own broken marriage and how it had affected him. Danny had come to understand he was letting the bitterness of the past interfere with his future with Steve.


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey guys,” John smiled as he answered the door. “Come on in.”

Steve and Danny stepped in and exchanged pleasantries in the hall.

“Rick said to go right up,” John explained. “He and Kau are in the study, discussing finishing touches I think.”

“Thanks,” Danny said, heading upstairs, Steve in tow at a slower pace. Danny paused on the upper landing and turned to him, taking his hand. “You okay?”

“Nervous,” Steve admitted. “It’s been a while.”

“You know you don’t need to go through with anything,” Danny reminded him.

“I know,” Steve replied. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

Danny smiled as they headed into the private wing of the house, “If you are, then I’m happy to support you, you know that. Long as you’re being honest with yourself about why you need this. There is one thing -.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked as they paused again, just before they got to the study.

“Is this – is it going to be a long-term thing?” Danny asked him. “I know before you used to go for a number of sessions. I just need to get my head around that.”

“I don’t know Danny,” Steve answered honestly. “I hope not, maybe one or two, but if we get back into routine at home, like it was before, without walking on eggshells like we have been, then I think it’ll be less rather than more. I need that, need you to re-enforce as it were I guess, do you know what I’m saying?”

“Yeah I get you,” Danny nodded. “I’ll try baby.”

“I know you will,” Steve smiled, glancing at the door. “Shall we?”

Rick and Kau’i both stood when they entered, giving them warm smiles.

“Thought I heard voices,” Kau’i said, walking over to them and giving them both hugs. “Danny, want to come sit down and have a drink?”

Danny squeezed Steve’s fingers and looked at him. Steve gave a small nod and let go. Rick walked past Danny, giving him a pat on the arm, but he focused on Steve, gave him his complete attention.

“I think maybe it’s best if we get started right away,” Rick explained calmly. “You both okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Danny said from behind them, giving Steve an encouraging smile.

“Yes Sir,” Steve agreed when Rick stood in front of him.

“Give us thirty minutes, then if you want, you can come to the cell,” Rick told Danny. “That is – if you’re okay with that Steve?”

Rick made sure Steve understood he held all the cards. They were there for him, he was in control of how things would proceed.

“Only if you want too,” Steve said, looking over to Danny.

Danny gave a nod of understanding and a smile of appreciation but didn’t say anything, sitting down instead as Kau’i joined him on the sofa.

“Come on,” Rick said, taking Steve’s arm and leading him towards the door.

Out in the hall he paused, “I know we usually talk things out first. You okay doing that in the cell? I wanted Danny to be somewhere comfortable and calm while he waited.”

“Cell is fine,” Steve assured him. “Thanks Rick, for this, for everything.”

“Glad I can help,” Rick smiled, patting his arm before leading the way into the cells. Steve was familiar with a lot of them, over the years he and Danny had tried many of them out. But the one Rick led him to he and Danny hadn’t ever been in together.

Steve felt a knot of nervousness twist in his gut. He hadn’t been caned for years, but he remembered how it used to make him feel. How it freed him from so much guilt and stress, strange relief as it was.

“We’ll talk first,” Rick explained, pulling the seat he kept in the corner a little in the middle of the room. He sat down and motioned to the floor at his feet. “Waiting position please Steven.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Stand up, strip and wait in the corner, nose to the wall,” Rick ordered after a moments silence. “If Danny does come, do you want the intercom turned on? Or he can be in here if you want that.”

“No I – the intercom on is fine, but he knows I want this to be between us,” Steve said. He wanted to keep Danny separate in a sense, a witness but as removed as possible within the frame of their relationship. But it would also be a comfort to know he was watching over him, even if he couldn’t give him what he needed personally.

“All right,” Rick nodded in agreement as Steve got to his feet. Rick stood himself and put a hand on Steve’s arm, looking him in the eyes for certainty. “Remember, silence from here on out unless it’s your safe word or colours. Your safe word is?”

“Longboard,” Steve replied. 

“Colours are?” Rick continued as he walked him over to the corner.

“Red for stop. Amber to pause. Green for go,” Steve confirmed.

“Strip,” Rick ordered. “Twenty minutes in the corner before I warm you up. It’ll be my hand and a paddle of my choosing. Then we’ll move to the desk, where it will be twenty of the cane as we’ve agreed, in intervals of five, with a ten minute break after ten in which I will decide whether it is safe to continue. Understand? You can answer with yes or no.”

“Yes Sir,” Steve replied in understanding. Rick left him to strip down as he drew back the thick velvet curtains of the window in which viewers could watch at their leisure. He turned on the intercom and glanced behind him to see Steve facing the corner, hands on the wall, feet apart, clothes neatly folded on the chair beside him. Rick caught movement in the corner of his eye and watched Danny and Kau’i walking along the line of cells, coming to a halt at the one they were in. Danny’s eyes immediately sought out Steve, settling on his form in the corner. Rick motioned to Kau to come to the door and met him there, talking in a low voice.

“Let Danny get comfortable,” Rick told him. “And bring me the oak paddle.”

“Yes Sir,” Kau’i replied.

Rick watched Danny settle into a chair that they pulled up nearer to the window. Danny was aware of him, but his attention was mostly on Steve, his face an expression of concern and care. Rick concentrated on helping Steve himself, checking his watch. There was still another ten minutes to wait before they moved on. He checked the room, the cane he’d already selected for Steve’s arrival ordained the wall, resting on hooks for everyone to see. The large, ornate desk was the feature of the room, with a spotlight shining down on it.

Kau’i returned, paddle in hand and handed it to him at the door, “Thank you, baby. Meditation position by Danny but I want you to watch and listen. I want you to imagine what it would be like if it were you in Steve’s position. We’ll talk about how that makes you feel later, understand?”

“Yes Sir,” Kau’i replied with a nod. Rick always found a way for something to be a lesson for them both if he could help it. 

He watched Kau kneel beside Danny and settle into his meditation position, looking meekly through the glass at Steve who hadn’t moved from the wall.

Rick checked his watch again, the twenty minutes were almost up. He lay the paddle on the desk as the last minute ticked by before going to Steve, placing a hand on his lower back.

“Twenty minutes are up Steve,” Rick said to him. “We’ll move on now. Move back, lower down, bend at the waist, yes that’s good keep your palms on the wall. Spread your legs wider and lock your knees. That’s right, good, remain like that.”

He gave Steve a minute to settle into his position before he raised his palm and brought it down soundly on his ass. He did it again, then again, slowly building up a rhythm and smattering his spanks all around Steve’s ass and upper thighs. Steve didn’t move or make a sound as he warmed him up, not keeping count as his skin began to turn a soft, delicate pink.

“Good boy,” Rick soothed gently, smoothing a hand up his spine and back down again. “Stay there.”

He left him and took up the paddle. It was a heavy one, wide, long and well-worn. He’d used it a lot on Kau’i over the years and it always proved effective. He thought it sounded was worse than its bite though he doubted Kau’i would agree, or Steve in this instance. Going back to Steve he smoothed his hand over his red ass before bringing the paddle down hard. It gave off a sharp ‘thwack’ as it connected and Steve gave a grunt in surprise. Rick brought it down hard again, and again, three times in quick succession. Steve groaned quietly and his body gave a small tremble in response.

“Try and keep still,” Rick soothed, resting his hand at the back of Steve’s neck. “Or you’ll earn yourself more swats.”

He may have sounded soothing, but his threat was real and Steve knew it. Rick continued, smattering the smacks of the paddle over Steve’s ass and thighs until his skin turned from pink to dull red. Rick paused and grazed his hand over the area, not wanting Steve too sensitive before they began, he had twenty of the cane to contend with yet and it had been a long time since he’d submitted to the rod. Steve’s skin was warm to the touch.

Rick stepped back and looked him over, turning and glancing at Danny through the glass but not making full eye contact. He needed to remain ‘in the room’, his concentration all on Steve and his needs. From what he saw, Danny was watching carefully but calmly. Rick went to the back wall and hung the paddle on a hook there, Steve hadn’t moved from position. 

“Steven,” Rick said loud enough to be heard, firm enough not to be ignored as he moved over to the desk. “Come here please.”

Steve straightened up and turned around, head down as he moved slowly and carefully. When he reached Rick he stood at ease, keeping his eyes averted. Rick could see the small frown gathered between his eyes as he dealt with the pain. Rick reached out and set his fingers under Steve’s chin, tilting his face up to look at him more keenly for any distress. Steve still averted his eyes, Rick appreciated Danny’s keen training in even the smallest of shows of submission.

“Look at me,” Rick said quietly and waited for Steve to obey. When Steve gave him his full attention, Rick smiled at the obedience and was able to assure himself Steve wasn’t floating too deeply. It wouldn’t do to cane him when he was deep in subspace, it could have adverse effects if Steve wasn’t capable enough to halt it if he needed.

“Bring me the cane,” Rick ordered firmly as he pulled his hand away.

Steve blinked, took in a sharp breath and turned, walking over to the wall and taking the cane from where it rested, returning to Rick and holding it out to him with outstretched arms. Rick took it from him.

“Thank you Steven, present yourself,” Rick said, stepping aside.

Steve moved around the large desk, his back to the window where Danny watched on through the glass. He pressed his hips to the edge and bent down, torso stretching over the cool surface. He reached up and rested his hands at the other edge of the desk, opening his legs. They had already discussed bondage and he had agreed to the chains. Rick rested the cane along Steve’s back and bent down on one knee, lifting a set of cuffs attached to a length of chain; quickly attaching them to Steve’s wrists, he took the excess chain and pulled up taut, hooking them to an ‘o’ ring on the floor. As he stood up, he could see Steve flex his arms but the chain wouldn’t give and Steve could barely move without some difficulty. Rick moved around him, toeing at his ankles gently until Steve obeyed and widened his stance further. Rick attached ankle cuffs tied off to the desk legs, ensuring they were secure before he stood straighter and looked over him again. Happy with how Steve was secured he took the cane and slowly drew it down the length of Steve’s spine before pulling it away completely.

“You’ll receive five strikes,” Rick informed him. “Then a minutes rest, before I apply the next five. After that I’ll decide if you need the next ten and remember pet – you show resistance, move, speak anything other than your safe-word or colours and you will earn yourself another strike.”

Steve pressed his forehead against the cool grain of the desktop. When he breathed in he could smell the faint smell of wax and oil that was rubbed into the wood on occasion to keep it clean and polished. It had been a long time since he’d been in this particular position, but it was safe and familiar and he let that familiarity sink into his body and mind. He took in a breath, let it out slowly and waited, it was difficult not to tense awaiting the first strike, tensing made it worse he always found. Still, the longer he waited, the worse it felt, the trepidation of how the pain would feel.

He heard the tell-tale swoosh of the cane through the air before it landed, not that he could in anyway prepare himself for it. The thin strip of wood landed at the top of his ass and he pressed his lips together firmly, though he wanted to shout out at the pain. The second landed quickly so he barely had time to deal with the pain before more was added and the third made his ass feel like it was on fire. His fingers gripped the edge of the desk tighter and he gasped out a sharp breath, then another, moaning softly at the speed in which the strikes had landed. A hand smoothed up the small of his back and rested on his spine, the cane landing cross ways over his ass and down to his thigh. Swallowing down Steve grunted, closing his eyes tightly, eyes watering from the sting. The fifth landed in similar fashion and angle and he let out a stuttered breath.

The end of the cane followed the line of his spine again as Rick lay it down straight on his back to rest there until he needed it again. Steve sucked in a few sharp breaths as Rick traced his fingers over the sensitive stripes before moving around him, hand resting against his hair softly as Rick leaned down to him.

“Take a minute,” Rick reminded him. “You’re doing very well so far Steve.”

The stripes throbbed and Steve channelled his energy into breathing, long, easy breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth as Rick had always advised. They were only five in and Steve questioned if he’d be able to take another fifteen. He felt fingers brush the small of his back and the cane dragged teasingly along his spine again – he took in a sharp breath, tensing, a dip in his gut in anticipation as Rick picked up the cane again.

Rick didn’t speak or warn him, only the swoosh of air as the cane landed, straight over his ass, then another a few millimetres below. Steve squeezed his eyes shut, pressed his forehead into the thick grain of the desk, gritting his teeth. The eight strike made his body jolt and his wrists pulled tight in the chains that held him. The ninth landed on the sit and the sting finally brought tears to his eyes. He choked down on the moan of pain threatening to escape his throat, there was a pause and the tenth landed quickly and painfully.

Steve let out the breath he’d been holding – he knew being tense made it worse but he couldn’t help it. Rick was a professional when it came to applying the cane and his ass was on fire now, skin hot, muscles throbbing. The cane rested against his back once more as he dragged in heavy, exhausted breaths. It had been so long since he’d received such treatment that Steve had to draw on all his experiences with Danny as well as prior canings with Rick to get into his headspace. He had asked for this, he needed it and he channelled that pain he felt into the absolution he needed for his actions. A hand smoothed over his shoulder and he relaxed further as Rick’s fingers petted along his neck. Steve turned his face, resting his cheek against the desk, holding in a yelp of pain as his ass continued to burn.

“Ten minutes Steve, you’re doing very well,” Rick assured him. “I’m going to step out of the room, but Kau will be present so if you need us, say your safe-word.”

Steve gave a small nod of understanding and heard rather than saw Rick leave and the door click shut. He strained his ears, trying to hear tell-tale signs of Kau being present but it seemed as if he were alone.

“You okay?” Rick asked Danny who sat tense in the chair, worry etched into his brow.

Danny gave a small shake of his head, “I support him needing this. But I hate seeing him hurting too.”

Rick pulled another chair over to sit by him as they looked through the window into the cell.

“That’s understandable,” Rick nodded. “But isn’t it worse seeing him hurting emotionally and not being able to address his needs to deal with those emotions the way he wants.”

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Danny agreed in understanding. “Doesn’t make it any easier.”

“Not any easier for him either,” Rick pointed out. “But when this is all over, it will be. He can heal from the pain, as those stripes heal, he will feel those emotional burdens he’s dealing with lift as well. It gives him something to channel that focus into and that is why he asks to be caned. You’ll be there right alongside him, giving him that support he always lacked before. I think you’ll find he may not need a second session, and if he does, that will be the last for a long time.”

“I – you know we appreciate you doing this don’t you Rick?” Danny smiled softly at him. “You’re a hell of a friend.”

“It’s my job,” Rick shrugged before smiling warmly. “You know Kau and I, we value the friendship we’ve built over the years with the both of you. We hate to see either of you hurting and we know how difficult this is for both of you, but it’s also humbling to see how much you two trust one another and help one another.”

“Do you think he’s going to last another ten?” Danny asked, turning his attention back to Steve.

“I think he’s struggling already, but you know Steve, he’s a stubborn guy,” Rick smiled. “Even as a submissive that comes out. Question is; do I think he deserves another ten?”

“Do you?” Danny asked him.

Rick looked over at Steve, then to Danny, his face giving nothing away as he stood up, “I should go back in there.”


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Steve woke up with a groan, the ache in his ass seemed to seep right into his muscles, thighs burning also. He was on his front and moved carefully, the soft sheets whispering against his striped skin teasingly. He looked over at Danny sleepily to see he was still asleep, dead to the world it seemed and looking peaceful. Steve slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom, having a piss before washing his hands and splashing cold water over his face. After the caning and going to bed, Danny had rubbed some aloe ointment onto his tender skin and he’d slept deeply. He sighed, it felt good to have slept so soundly without nightmares or disturbance. He knew the ache in his ass had something to do with it.

He half turned and looked back at the mirror – thin red welts covered his ass in perfect lines from the top and dipping down, with a few crisscrossing over them. Fifteen in all – Rick had decided that was his limit and it felt like enough. He reached down and touched carefully, hissing at the delicate pain and pulling his hand away. He was going to be sore for a few days and he hoped Danny would go easy on him and that they didn’t catch a case until he could move around better. Nothing worse than a pained ass when you were chasing a perp and ducking bullets.

He went back into the bedroom and found Danny rolled onto his side, watching the door.

“Hey,” Danny smiled with bleary eyes. “You sleep okay?”

“Like a rock,” Steve smiled in satisfaction. “Best I have in weeks.”

“You were out as soon as your head hit the pillow,” Danny said. “That’s good babe. How’s your ass?”

“On fire,” Steve replied honestly. “But it’s worth it – I feel like it’s been worth it anyway, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah I know,” Danny said, propping himself onto an elbow. “You want some aloe rubbed in?”

“Yeah when you’re up,” Steve nodded. “Please.”

He approached the bed and climbed back on top of the sheets, lying on his stomach again close to Danny, hugging a pillow under his cheek.

“Thanks for this Danny,” Steve said quietly. “I know it hasn’t been easy these last few weeks with me – I’ve pushed your buttons, manipulated you in a way and that hasn’t been fair. I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t ever feel you can’t ask me for anything babe,” Danny reminded him. “Even stuff I may not like or agree with – we should always be able to talk and discuss things.”

“I guess, now that we’ve done this, in the future if I ever feel I need this, I know I can approach the subject without feeling I’m letting you down,” Steve admitted.

“Why would I feel let down?” Danny asked him in surprise.

“I don’t want you to feel you aren't good enough, that what you give me isn’t enough, because it is – our relationship, it’s more than I ever expected but that’s good. These last few years with you, our relationship, being able to embrace this side of myself and explore my submission, it’s made me a better person. You being here, supporting me like this – I only wish I’d had you all those times before when I came here to be caned, maybe I wouldn’t have needed quite so many sessions. It’s good to have someone giving the aftercare, knowing when we leave, I’ll still have that support at home.”

Danny smiled and leaned over to him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “I love you. I love that I can be here for you, I’ll always support you babe. Always.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Hey,” John said as he slipped through the door with a grin. “You all set?”

“Shouldn’t you be at the altar with my man?” Kau’i smiled as Amoka helped straighten his bowtie and brushed his shoulders carefully.

“We’re about to go down,” John nodded. “I wanted to see you were okay -.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Kau’i asked him, smile faltering a moment. “Is Rick – did he send you here-“

“Okay stop,” John said holding a hand up to him and closing the gap quickly between them, pulling him in for a tight hug. “Shut off that brain of yours and focus okay? I came to give you a hug, tell you I love you and make sure you’re all set to go because Rick is. I think if I’d let him, he’d have been waiting at the end of that aisle as they were setting up the room.”

Kau’i gave a small laugh and squeezed him tight, “I love you too John. Thanks okay, for everything.”

John gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled away, looking a little bright-eyed, “Okay, guests are all ready, I’m about to escort your man down the aisle. You look gorgeous. Amoka, I trust you’ll ensure he gets down the aisle smoothly.”

“Of course, I promise,” Amoka nodded with a smile.

“Okay this is it,” John said, squeezing Kau’i’s hand. “Five minutes.”

“Five minutes,” Kau’i nodded and John slipped out of the room again. Kau’i heaved out a sigh and looked at Amoka with wide eyes. “Fuck why do I feel nervous? My stomach is doing flips.”

“Here, drink,” Amoka said, handing him a glass of champagne and pouring himself one. “It’s nervous excitement Kau, that’s all. A good nervous – you’re starting a new chapter.”

“I didn’t ever think, all those years ago, that first time you took me to the mansion, that’d I’d be marrying the guy who seemed to intimidate and enthral the both of us so quickly,” Kau’i said as swallowed down a large mouthful of champagne.

“You’re a lucky guy Kau,” Amoka said, tilting his glass at him. “To fall in love and to find that someone you can be so open with in your roles together.”

“I knew I wanted him as soon as I met him,” Kau’i admitted.

“I know, you never shut up about him,” Amoka laughed, setting down his glass and picking up a small flower arrangement to fit to Kau’i’s lapel. “Final touch Kau – then it’s time to go.”

~

“Well, I honestly didn’t think I’d ever see this day come,” John smiled as he took Rick’s hands and they sized each other up. “Richard Steadman, committing to that one person for the rest of his life.”

“Took a while to get there huh?” Rick said knowingly. He’d had his heart broken over the years, issues that had made him hold people at arms-length but Kau’i had broken down all of his defences.

“Yeah it did,” John agreed with a small laugh. “Once upon a time I thought we’d grow into old, cynical bachelors together. Guess I’ll have to come up with a plan B.”

“You can grow into an old cynical bachelor, we’ll build you a small apartment attached to the house for your retirement,” Rick laughed, before sobering up quickly. “You know I’ll always be there for you John.”

“I know,” John nodded. “You and Kau are family. I’m so happy for both of you, and proud. I love you, you know that right, you old prick.”

“I’ll never be too old to spank you,” Rick snarked back with a laugh, pulling him in for a hug. “I love you too.”

“C’mon, let’s get you down that aisle,” John said, pulling away.


	23. Chapter 23

Rick sank down onto the plush sofa in the honeymoon suite in exhaustion, having toed off his shoes which had begun to pinch and loosened his bowtie and top button. Kau’i joined him with a sigh, handing him a glass of champagne and leaning against him happily.

“I’m exhausted,” Rick said, looking at the bed. It seemed too far a distance to cross to crawl into it.

“Me too,” Kau’i agreed, chinking his glass against Rick’s. “It’s been a long day – but a fantastic one.”

“Magical, beautiful,” Rick smiled, looking at him and asking himself for the millionth time that day how he’d been so lucky to get himself a man like Kau’i to agree to promises about spending the rest of their lives together. “You were amazing today – keeping everything flowing, moving.”

“We were amazing,” Kau’i corrected. “You put as much effort into today as I did.”

“No it was all you – I had a little input but all the finishing touches, that was all you,” Rick shook his head, taking a sip of champagne before setting his glass aside. “I love you – thank you for marrying me.”

Kau smiled and tipped his glass to that small toast, “And thank you for marrying me, I got myself a pretty awesome guy. Someone to love and adore the rest of my life.”

“Sounds like a pretty good way to live life,” Rick laughed. “Being loved and adored.”

“I learned from the best how to show worship and adoration,” Kau’i grinned playfully, before giving a small yawn. 

“Maybe we’ll skip it tonight,” Rick yawned himself before giving a small laugh. “Considering how tired out we are after today.”

Kau snuggled into him, head resting on his shoulder, “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“Thank you again for today baby,” Rick said solemnly, resting his cheek against Kau’i’s head. “It’s been perfect.”

“And we have more to come,” Kau’i said sleepily. “That will be perfect too.”

“The perfect way to seal the deal,” Rick agreed. “We really should go to bed sweetheart.”

“But it’s so far away,” Kau’i sighed.

Rick gave a small laugh in agreement and neither of them stirred from where they sat.


	24. Chapter 24

"Kau’i and I would like to thank you all for joining us this evening. When we first began planning our wedding, we knew it would be an occasion for all our friends and family, those close to us, to witness our promises to one another. But only a handful of them, those of you here tonight, knew the deeper bond we have chosen to explore together. We wanted to have a ceremony to reflect that bond also. As newlyweds, we felt it would help deepen our relationship if we renewed our bond as Dominant and submissive also. Tonight, as Kau’i's husband and Dominant, I'm gifting him with a new collar as a token of our bond as Dominant and submissive and we will exchange vows and promises before you all in this, our Collaring Ceremony."

Kau’i leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek as a quiet round of applause rose around the room. Rick squeezed his hand and ran his fingers over the wedding band he'd placed there only the afternoon before.

"Are you ready to begin?" Rick asked him. Kau’i nodded with a smile, looking nervous and Rick kissed him on the lips before turning to John. "John, could you ask people to take their seats."

John began slowly ushering people into the next room where seats were placed in rows, looking forward at an ornamental screen. Rick pulled Kau’i in the opposite direction and into the small downstairs study. They held each other for a long moment.

"I'm nervous," Kau’i admitted in Rick's arms.

"So am I," Rick replied with a small laugh. "I think even more than I was at the wedding."

Kau’i laughed also and they stared at one another for a long time before Rick stood back, hands on Kau’i's shoulders.

"I'm going to go in," Rick told him. "I'll send John for you when I'm ready for you to be presented. I love you baby."

"I love you too," Kau’i replied earnestly.

"Kneel down, take the few minutes you have to focus and relax," Rick told him, giving him a gentle push downwards and Kau’i lowered to the ground gracefully. Rick leaned down and pressed a kiss into Kau’i's hair. "See you soon sweetheart."

Rick took a moment to take in the calm, serene sight of his submissive on his knees for him before he left the room. He crossed the hallway to the large living area they'd cleared for the occasion. Everyone was seated and John was standing by the screen ready to remove it. Rick walked down the middle of the seating area and the room fell quiet. It was lit dimly, and candles flickered on various surfaces. The heavy scent of sandalwood filled the air.

"Thank you for coming to witness this Collaring Ceremony between myself, Richard Steadman and my submissive, Kau’i Kalili Steadman. For those of you who have never witnessed a Collaring Ceremony, this is a special and emotional moment between Dominant and submissive. Of course, Kau’i already accepted my collar a long time ago, but as husbands I have yet to claim him as my submissive, he has yet to declare me as his Dominant. We have chosen to do so now, publicly, before all of you gathered here. John will oversee the ceremony and lead us through vows we have chosen as Dominant and submissive."

He turned to John and kissed him lightly on both cheeks before together they removed the screen revealing the setting hidden behind. A soft white rug lay on the floor, a tall mahogany table stood just by it. On the table was a thick, red velvet cushion, with a collar coiled upon it, a flogger lay before it. On the opposite side of the rug stood a St Andrews cross.

"John, will you deliver to me my submissive," Rick said loudly, a hint of steel in his tone.

John inclined his head before leaving to fetch Kau’i. The room fell still, the people gathered knowing just how important and emotional this occasion was. The soft lilting music filled the air as they waited. John returned soon, holding Kau’i's hand and leading him down the aisle of seats to where Rick waited. There, John turned Kau’i to face the crowd and stepped aside as Rick moved closer.

"Richard Steadman, Kau’i Kalili Steadman," John began proudly as he stood beside them. "We are gathered here to witness this Collaring to represent the bond of Dominant and submissive, one to another. Richard, do you accept the responsibilities as Dominant to this submissive, Kau’i Kalili Steadman?"

"I do," Richard said without hesitation.

"Kau’i Kalili Steadman, do you accept the responsibilities as submissive to this Dominant, Richard Steadman?"

"I do," Kau’i replied in his quiet but firm manner.

"Let it be witnessed by all gathered that this Dominant and submissive accept one another freely and without coercion. Kau’i, as a show of your submission before your Dominant and these people gathered, strip down and present yourself in the act of servitude to your chosen Dominant."

John and Rick stepped away, Rick sitting in the ornate chair set by the rug and table behind them. John stood on the opposite side by the cross. Kau’i concentrated on divesting himself of his clothes. His fingers shook, but he kept his eyes down and drew on the disciplines Rick had trained him in as he undressed. A small table had been placed nearby for him to place his things. First his jacket, which he folded neatly and set down. He slowly removed his tie, straightening it and placing it down. Then his shirt, fingers shaking as he undid each button and pulled the hem from his waistline. Remove, fold, then he crouched down, untied his shoelaces, took off his shoes and socks and put them under the table. Standing again he undid the button of his pants, then undid the zipper and slowly pushed them down his legs. Picking them up he folded and put them with the rest of this things. He straightened up, faced the crowd for a few seconds before turning gracefully and going to the rug, standing upon it, facing Rick before he dropped gracefully to his knees. 

He settled into the position they'd agreed upon, his waiting position with his head tilted back to expose his neck. That way he could talk and be heard as well as be ready for the collar.

"Richard," John said with a nod to move things along. Rick had prepared a few words he wanted to say in front of everyone and Kau’i.

"At our wedding ceremony, Kau’i and I chose to exchange traditional vows," Rick began, standing and walking around Kau’i where he knelt un-moving. "We wanted the words 'to love, honour and obey' to be part of our promises to one another. Because they mean something to us, as partners, now husbands and as Dominant and submissive. Obedience is a natural part of our lifestyle, both as Dominant and submissive. We have committed our lives to one another, we must ensure the integrity of our chosen lifestyle is upheld. I am the Dominant, yet I promise to obey my husband. He is my partner, his desires, his needs whatever they may be, he imparts to me to take care of and look after. If I fail in that responsibility, I disobey the very promises I made to him. As my submissive, his obedience runs deeper, it is a precious gift he gives to me and I need to treasure that or risk losing him."

Rick stood by Kau’i and looked about the room, faces staring back at him with respect and understanding. Every Dominant sitting there understood his meaning.

"Richard," John said, stepping forward. "Do you, as Dominant to this man, your husband, promise to love, honour and obey the union of your partnership as Dominant and submissive?"

"Yes," Rick said solemnly.

"Will you accept his submission he offers to you, will you guide him honourably, teach him patiently, discipline him justly, punish him fairly and do all that is within your power, as Dominant of this relationship, to make this union steadfast and true to the lifestyle of Dominant and submissive."

"I will," Rick replied, firm and honest.

"Kau’i," John said, keeping a tight rein on is emotions even though he felt tears threatening. "You have heard the words of this Dominant, his promises and commitments. Do you, as submissive to this man, your husband, promise to love, honour and obey the union of your partnership as Dominant and submissive?"

"Yes," Kau’i said quietly. The room was so quiet and still you could hear a pin drop. Kau’i knew he was meant to have his eyes lowered but as he made these vows he lifted them to look up at Richard. Rick locked eyes with him and looked at him with love and pride.

"Will you accept his Domination without fear, will you follow his guidance with trust, learn from his wisdom, show patience in obedience, accept the firm hand of discipline, submit to his punishments and do all that is within your power as submissive of this relationship, to make this union steadfast and true to the lifestyle of Dominant and submissive?"

"I will," Kau’i said, voice wavering at the overwhelming wave of emotion he suddenly felt.

John moved around them, lifting the red cushion from the table and turning to face the onlookers.

"Richard, as Dominant, do you accept this submissive?"

"Yes, he is mine," Richard replied.

"Kau’i, as submissive, do you accept Richard as your Dominant?"

"Yes, I am his," Kau’i agreed.

"As evidence of these promises, before all these witnesses, Richard will gift his submissive with this collar."

Rick took up the collar and unfurled it. It was custom made, a thick, wide, heavy set collar, different to Kau’i's old one. It had a heavy fastening and he'd had it made to fit snugly, wanting Kau’i always to be reminded who he belonged to. Inside was a gold panel with his name engraved and the date of the ceremony. It would press against Kau’i's throat, unseen by anyone else. He leaned down and wrapped it around Kau’i's neck.

"Kau’i, as a sign of my devotion to you as your Dominant, I gift you this collar." Fastening it securely, Rick stood back to look at him. He smiled in appreciation at the sight.

Kau’i curled low, putting his hands out and resting them lightly around Rick's ankle, speaking a little louder to be heard. "Richard, Sir, thank you for accepting and collaring me as your submissive."

"Richard, Kau’i, we gathered here today hold witness to the promises you have made, the vows you have spoken and the commitment you have made to one another as Dominant and submissive. Kau’i, having accepted the collar of your Dominant, we ask you to give evidence of your submission to him by placing yourself at his mercy."

"May I rise Sir?" Kau’i asked without moving.

"You may," Rick said gently, reaching out a hand as Kau’i raised up to sit on his knees. Smiling Kau’i took Rick's hand as he stood, Rick squeezed his fingers gently before he let go and Kau’i walked to the cross, turning his back to it, facing his Dom and leaning against it, legs spread at the angle of the lower beams, raising and holding his arms against the upper ones.

Rick approached, picking up the flogger from the table. It was a pure white with a blood red handle, the tails soft and gentle. Without a word he flailed Kau’i's body five times with the tails before turning to the crowd.

"My submissive," Rick smiled, holding out a hand to present his boy.

The gathering broke into a round of applause and Rick could see a few tears being wiped away. He felt overwhelmed himself, at times it had felt it was just himself and Kau’i as they exchanged vows and made promises. He held up a hand to quieten the crowd, they weren't quite finished.

"I invite the Dominant's present to flail my boy as a sign of your continued support for our relationship," Rick said, holding up the flogger. "I ask each of you to flail him three times, to remind him of his promises to love, honour and obey me."

"Sir," Kau’i said to get his attention.

"Speak," Rick said with a nod. They had already discussed and agreed this final part of the ceremony.

"I ask permission for the submissives to kiss my masters foot three times, to remind him of his vows also," Kau’i said gently.

"Granted," Rick replied, turning to the crowd. "If their Dominants allow."

He held out the flogger to John first with a smile. "Will the Master of the Ceremony begin the honours?"

"Certainly Sir," John replied but he didn't take the flogger. Instead he dropped to his knees, bowed low and pressed his lips to Rick's shoe which was buffed to a shine. When he stood he cupped Rick's face with a hand and smiled. "Permission to flail your boy Sir?"

Rick handed him the flogger, really fighting back the tears now. One by one others followed, Dominants rising, submissives by their sides. Some Doms and subs were single but they approached even so, showing their respects. As Danny waited his turn to handle the flogger he pressed a kiss to Rick's cheek and squeezed his shoulders warmly.

"Congratulations Rick, it was a beautiful ceremony," he told him. He stepped to one side and looked at Steve, giving a small incline of his head.

Steve got to his knees and bowed over, pressing three kisses to Rick's boot before he stood again.

"Thank you Steve," Rick said and drew him in for a hug.

"Congratulations," Steve said quietly as they held each other.

Danny was handed the flogger and he drew closer to Kau’i. His chest and torso was a dull pink now and he was flushed and aroused by the flails he'd received. Danny added to the pleasure, three well aimed strikes to his hips, the tail ends teasingly close to his groin. Kau’i gasped out with a smile and managed to whisper a 'thank you' as the flogger exchanged hands.

Rick eyed Kono who hovered in the crowd, watching everything that had occurred in her usual, quiet, sombre way. She blushed when she found him watching her, seeing John in the corner of her eye encouraging her to come forward. Rick extended a hand and she took it reluctantly. The ceremony had been beautiful and emotional, but as the two men had invited their guests to bestow kisses and flails, Kono had felt a barrier go up. Kissing Rick's boot was beyond her comfort zone in such a public setting and she felt out of place. Rick, in that disarming way he had of reading her, cupped her face gently and smiled warmly.

"Kiss my cheeks three times Miss Kalakaua," He whispered quietly, pinching her chin. "Those will be just as precious to me."

Kono smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips delicately to his left cheek, then moving to his right and finally moving to his left again.

"Thank you," Rick smiled, pulling her in for a hug. "And thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me," Kono replied as he let go. John came to her side, taking her elbow gently and giving her an approving smile.

When everybody had paid their respects and shown support, the crowd were milling, everyone talking in hushed tones about the ceremony and how much they had enjoyed it. Rick drew close to Kau’i who hadn't moved, his cock was erect, body sheened with pink and he was concentrating on his breathing. Around his neck the collar hugged at this throat as he took in deep breaths.

"Before we invite you to partake in refreshments," Rick said, putting a hand on Kau’i's stomach. "I'd like to thank you all for being part of tonight. We're so grateful you came. Kau’i and I are embarking on a new life together, as husbands and as Dom and sub. We're continuing to explore the option of a 24/7 dynamic and knowing you support us is a source of strength, so thank you."

The crowd began to disperse into the dining room where a buffet had been set, helping themselves to drinks and food. Rick turned to Kau’i and pressed up to him gently with a smile, fingers smoothing over his warmed skin, teasing his nipples.

"You were perfect baby," Rick assured him, nibbling at the corner of his mouth.

"So were you," Kau’i replied smiling and moving his head forward, trying to catch a touch of Rick's lips on his. Rick teasingly moved back, running his hand up to run along the line of the new collar he'd placed on him.

Rick leaned in, pressing a kiss to the delicate skin of Kau’i's throat, just above the collar. He felt the skin shiver under the touch, Kau’i's erection pressed into his thigh.

"I'm quite tempted to bind you to this thing and have some fun," Rick whispered against him. "For all our guests to see."

Kau’i shuddered against him and Rick knew the idea held merit. Kau’i had a voyeuristic streak, he liked watching and being watched. Rick groaned, the idea of allowing the Dom's gathered, people he respected and in some cases, admired to play with his boy was tempting. But his possessive, jealous streak kicked in also. This was his submissive, freshly collared, his husband to take cherish and care of. Perhaps another time but not today, he wouldn't tinge the memory of the ceremony with visions of others enjoying his boy, no matter how sweet the idea.

Rick slid his hand down Kau’i's torso, dragging his fingers over the familiar plains of his body. He took him in hand and stroked gently, making Kau’i moan in response.

"Mine all mine baby," Rick smiled, looking Kau’i in the eye. Kau’i opened his mouth, eliciting a gentle, sweet sound that made Rick's skin tingle. Rick pressed a kiss to his mouth and apologised sweetly against his lips as his touch tightened and squeezed. Kau’i arched, moaning in gentle pain, Rick chasing away his erection with the firm, tight grip. "Ssshh, later sweetheart. Later I'll take care of you, claim you for my own. You've been so patient husband, such a good submissive."

He gripped and squeezed until Kau’i's erection ebbed away, feeling Kau’i calm and breathe easier against him. Rick pulled at his arm and drew him away from the cross, tucking an arm around his waist. Kau’i leaned against him and together they joined their guests.


	25. Chapter 25

“I – there’s something I need to tell you,” Kono said with a nervous smile.

“Oh?” John asked, looking at her closely. “Sounds serious?”

“I’ve uh – met someone,” Kono said quickly, glancing away. “It started out just the odd date but I think it’s becoming serious. I’d like it to be serious.”

John smiled, reaching over and patting her hand where it rested on the table. He gave a small laugh and feigned a tragic reaction, “You’re breaking up with me. How can I handle this kind of rejection? What am I going to do?”

He pressed his hand to his face and pretended to weep, hearing her give a giggle at his silliness. “Don’t mock, you’re the first person I’ve told about this.”

John grinned and squeezed her fingers, looking mischievous, “Is he – hot?”

“Oh yeah, in the kind of way that should get him arrested,” She smiled, nodding. “Sexy, gorgeous, hot.”

“You’re a smitten kitten,” John chuckled. “And I’m happy for you. Were you nervous about telling me?”

“Well it’s just – I don’t think it would be appropriate carrying on – the two of us,” Kono said, looking nervous again.

“Kono, you and me, it’s a business arrangement. I think we care about one another, but as friends, nothing more. Yes things have been intimate, but I think we’ve both been honest about what this is for us and we’ve never assumed it was more,” John assured her. “We’ve had fun right? I’d like to think you’ve begun a journey about yourself.”

“Yeah, I have,” Kono nodded firmly. “I want to thank you so much for that. And we’ll be friends of course.”

“Of course, can’t get rid of me that easy Kalakaua,” John laughed. “I’ll miss our sessions but I’m sure I can find a new playmate. Maybe even something more serious for myself. What about this new guy, uh-.”

“Adam, his name is Adam,” Kono smiled. “I haven’t exactly broached the subject with him. But I’d like to think I could, eventually.”

“Be honest with him about what you need,” John told her. “There isn’t anything wrong with that. You know yourself you don’t need it all the time. And he may surprise you with needs of his own. But uh, maybe keep it quiet about us for now, at least until you explain the more intricate details of how this works. I don’t want to be ‘the other guy’ when that isn’t who I am, do you get what I’m saying?”

“Yeah I get it,” Kono laughed again. “Though technically you are. Opening up all these new emotions and feelings for me. You’ll always be my first Dom.”

“Oh great, do not blame me if, when you tell Adam all of this, he breaks it off,” John exclaimed, giving her a wink before he turned serious. “But in all honesty Kono I’m happy for you. I hope he understands how lucky he is to have you.”

“Oh I’ll make sure of that,” Kono grinned, slipping off the stool where she sat and walking around to hug him, squeezing him tight. “Thanks John, I hoped you’d understand.”

“Of course I do,” John hugged her back. “I’ll miss you, but I’m happy for you.”


	26. Chapter 26

When Danny woke up he found a note on Steve’s pillow waiting for him, written in Steve’s familiar scrawl.

“Don’t get up, breakfast won’t be long, xx’

Danny smiled, getting out of bed just to use the bathroom before getting comfortable on the bed again. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d enjoyed a lazy morning of breakfast in bed together. He didn’t have to wait very long, soon enough the door nudged open and Steve appeared carrying a large tray laden with food and steaming mugs. Danny grinned and sat up, making room.

“Mornin’,” Steve smiled, placing the tray on the bed carefully before leaning over to him.

Danny pulled him close for a warm, gentle kiss, “Good morning. This is a treat.”

“When’s the last time we got to enjoy breakfast in bed?” Steve shrugged with a smile, pulling way and walking around the bed to climb on top of it carefully.

“I was just thinking that,” Danny nodded agreement, surveying the tray. Bagels, croissants, butter, jam, sliced fruit, two steaming mugs of coffee. “Looks delicious babe.”

He picked up a coffee and took a sip, eyes landing on an ominous black box in the corner of the tray. He looked it over and glanced at Steve as he picked it up.

“What’s this?”

Steve smiled and carefully rolled closer, taking it off him. “This is a present for you from me. For our anniversary.”

“Yeah?” Danny grinned, “Am I allowed to open it?”

“Don’t you want to eat first?” Steve teased, moving the box out of Danny’s reach.

“No, I want my present,” Danny said petulantly, with a shake of his head.

“Fine, but if the bagels go cold and stale you aren’t allowed to complain,” Steve laughed, handing it back to him with a softening look. “Happy Anniversary Danny.”

“Thank you,” Danny said, leaning over for another kiss as he took it from him.

Danny put his cup down and holding the box in his hand. He paused before flipping the lid open, revealing a watch inside. He smiled and took it out, it was a beautiful timepiece, a brown leather wrist strap with a copper-coloured face. Half of the face was missing to reveal the inner workings inside. “Wow its gorgeous babe, really.”

“It’s engraved,” Steve said, motioning to the watch. “On the underside.”

Danny turned it over to see the etched in writing, rubbing his thumb over it in affection as he read the words.

‘to Sir with love – Wear No Disguise – Steve’

“I wanted you to have something that represents us,” Steve explained quietly. “Something you can wear, like I do.”

“It’s beautiful Steve,” Danny said, reading the words again. “Really – I – I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m just glad you like it,” Steve said with a shy smile.

“I love it,” Danny said, reaching over with a hand and cupping his face. “Honestly, it’s one of the nicest presents I’ve ever been given.”

Steve smiled and moved his face, kissing his palm gently before taking the watch from him, “Try it on.”

Danny sat patiently as Steve wrapped the watch around his wrist and fastened it snugly.

“Looks good,” Steve smiled.

“I’ll treasure it always,” Danny promised. “C’mere.”

Steve crawled closer and kissed him, pulling away when Danny’s hands began roving over his body.

“Uh, I’m not saying I don’t want to do this right now, but I did just spend a half hour getting breakfast together if you can hold that thought,” He laughed gently against Danny’s mouth.

“Fine,” Danny sighed reluctantly. “It does smell good.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Steve promised.

“You definitely will for making me wait,” Danny promised in return.

“Yes Sir,” Steve laughed lightly. “You want bagel or croissant first?”

They took their time enjoying the food and each others company. Danny couldn’t resist admiring his gift, taking it off and looking at the inscription again.

“This really is a beautiful gift, Steve,” He said smiling as he put it back in its box for safe keeping. He put the box on the side table and pulled open his drawer, taking another box out of it. “I was going to keep this as a surprise for tonight but seeing as you gave me mine – Happy Anniversary babe.”

“I thought we weren’t doing gifts,” Steve smiled, eyes crinkling.

“Says the guy who just gave me a beautiful watch,” Danny chided with a small laugh. “Anyway this – it’s more symbolic.”

Steve knelt a little straighter on the bed and took the box as Danny held it out to him. It was a large, deep black box and he cracked open the lid, smiling when he saw the collar nestled inside.

“It’s made from an old belt which is why it’s wider than your other one,” Danny explained as Steve carefully lifted it out to look at it closely. “I liked the colour tone and the texture, plus like your first one it has a bit of history. The belt was part of a vintage collection from a Dominant who was a fan of the creators work and considering the wear, definitely used as a spanking instrument. Who knows how many bare asses it brought into submission.”

“I like that,” Steve agreed with a smile, running the collar through his fingers gently. “It gives it a connection to my first one.”

Steve’s first collar gifted from Danny was made from the worn leather ‘tongues’ of an old flogger.

“It’s a little stiffer and less pliable than your first one, the heavier buckle with a thicker width re-enforces the Dominant aspect,” Danny said, motioning to the copper coloured fastening. “I had the ‘o’ ring attached and the engraved panel.”

Steve nodded, turning the collar over to reveal the panel in the middle of the collar, it was copper coloured to match the buckle and read ‘Wear No Disguise – Owned by Daniel Williams’.

“Just like the other one,” Steve said quietly, rubbing his thumb over the panel.

“I didn’t think there was any need to make changes to that,” Danny said, squeezing his thigh softly. “We’ve come a long way since three years ago, but that’s always remained the same. Working on being honest with one another, about who we are.”

“It’s a beautiful piece Danny,” Steve replied with a nod of approval. “Thank you, I can’t wait to try it on.”

“Tonight babe okay?” Danny suggested with a smile. “Keep with tradition.”

“Yes Sir,” Steve smiled with a nod. He liked that they kept elements of their relationship, like the collaring, an important part of their relationship, remembering its significance year after year. “I love it.”

“I love my watch,” Danny smiled as he took the collar off Steve, curling it and putting it in it’s box.

“I wasn’t sure what to get you,” Steve explained as he piled dishes back onto the tray and stood up. “I knew I wanted to get you something special, but you aren’t exactly a jewellery type of guy.”

He set the tray on the dresser and turned with a soft shrug, “I half considered a ring but -.”

“The watch is perfect,” Danny assured him. “Maybe rings might be a thing for us eventually. We don’t know right?”

“Right,” Steve smiled. “You want anything else? More coffee, juice, food?”

“No, I’m good,” Danny shook his head. He looked at Steve with a half smile and spread his legs a little further. “Might have something for you though, if you’re still hungry.”

“You know I’ve always got an appetite for you,” Steve replied, eyes roving down Danny’s naked torso to the shorts he’d donned for breakfast.

“Yeah? Why not get over here and let me sate it a little,” Danny encouraged, voice dropping to low and husky.

“Yes Sir,” Steve grinned, heading back to the bed, feeling playful.


	27. Chapter 27

“Stop,” Danny ordered before he could take another step. Steve paused and waited where he was. “Strip first. Slowly.”

Steve peeled off his t-shirt slowly, pulling the material over his head before lowering his arms slowly, letting it drop to the floor beside him in a crumpled heap. He looked over at Danny before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boardies and pushed them slowly down over his hips and thighs, bending low to push them to the ground and stood straight again to untangle his bare feet, kicking them to one side. When he looked back at Danny, he took in a breath at the sight, Danny had a hand down his shorts and was gently rubbing.

“God you’re beautiful,” Danny whispered. “Turn around, face the other way.”

Steve obeyed slowly. It was rare Danny scrutinized him like this, making him strip and put on a show. It turned him on knowing how much Danny enjoyed looking at his body.

“Put your hands behind your back and widen your legs,” Danny ordered a little louder this time.

Steve obeyed silently again, clasping his hands together at the small of his back and widening his stance as if he were at parade rest. Danny fell silent for what seemed like an age but perhaps it was only a minute or two. Steve could feel his dick twitching in anticipation.

“Bend over and show me your ass,” Danny said finally, his voice cutting through the growing tension. Steve took a soft breath and bent low at the waist, keeping his hands behind his back and finding his balance as he now stared at the floor.

Steve waited for further orders, but none came. Instead, he heard the creaking of the bed frame as Danny moved, perhaps stood up, Steve couldn’t quite tell. He listened, hearing the noise but Danny didn’t talk and he didn’t dare move from the position though he was curious as to what Danny was doing.

“On your hands and knees,” Danny ordered after another couple of minutes. Steve moved onto his hands and knees, still not turning. “Come over here.”

Steve moved, turning on his hands and knees and glancing up just to see where Danny was. He sat naked on the end of the bed now, comfortable, legs spread. Steve crawled to him, coming to a halt at his feet, keeping his head down and body still.

“God you turn me on,” Danny said, pride and praise in his voice as he reached down and ran his fingers gently through Steve’s hair. 

Steve felt something thin and cold wrap around his neck, realising it was his silver chain collar as Danny’s fingers fumbled at the back of his neck to fasten it.

“You can wear this one until tonight,” Danny informed him.

“Thank you for the gift of your collar Sir,” Steve said respectfully.

“Thank you,” Danny replied, rubbing the back of his head again. “For the gift of your submission and for my watch.”

“You’re welcome Sir,” Steve said with a smile.

“Still hungry pet?” Danny asked teasingly.

“Always for you Sir,” Steve said greedily, mouth already watering.

“Such a greedy boy,” Danny smiled playfully, fingers sliding into Steve’s hair and taking a firm hold, giving his head a soft tug. “C’mere, I got a treat for you.”

“Yes Sir,” Steve said eagerly, shuffling closer on his knees and he raised up, coming face to face with Danny erect cock. Danny’s hand kept a firm grip in his hair and guided him closer, his free hand wrapped around his cock and holding it steady.

“Open up,” Danny ordered, Steve licked his lips before opening his mouth and humming softly as Danny’s dick slid inside.

Steve cautiously rested his hands on Danny’s thighs and when Danny didn’t complain leaned closer, taking him deeper as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Yeah, fuck, get comfortable and enjoy baby,” Danny assured him, giving a groan of enjoyment. “Fuck I love your moth Steve.”

Steve sucked hard as he pulled off his cock with a soft pop, taking a breath and licking at the head, “Yes Sir. Love your cock Sir.”

“Good boy,” Danny huffed out, moaning softly when Steve took him into his mouth again. He pulled both his hands away and instead leaned back, bracing his hands on the mattress and letting Steve set his pace for the meantime. “Oh fuck yes babe, keep it slow. Feels so good baby.”

He did love Steve’s talent at cock sucking, which he’d learned to perfect over their time together. The tightness of his lips, the way his tongue massaged and swirled against the underside, the wet warmth, eventually taking him deep and letting him feel his throat working around his cock head. He also loved Steve’s enjoyment of using his mouth to pleasure him.

Steve worked slowly, working his hard cock between his lips, getting it slippery wet with saliva, tongue pressing along the underside firmly. Danny could feel himself getting harder in the confines of his mouth, felt the steady building of an orgasm in his belly. Holding himself up with one hand Danny reached down and carded his fingers into Steve’s hair again, feeling the rhythm as Steve’s head bobbed up and down at a gentle pace.

“Good,” Danny whispered. “You got me so turned on pet.”

Steve hummed his agreement and Danny had no doubt Steve was sporting his own hard on. He always got excited when he was used like this. As Steve moved up and down his shaft, Danny took a firm grip of his hair again, giving a firm tug until Steve submitted control to him, pulling off his cock completely. Danny tipped his head back to look at him. Steve’s lips glistened with spittle, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were blown and bright.

“Enjoying yourself babe?” Danny asked with a smile.

“Yes Sir,” Steve said, sounding a little breathless. “Love sucking your cock Sir.”

“So I can see my little cocksucker,” Danny laughed, seeing the red flush deepen on Steve’s cheeks. They didn’t go for much humiliation, but he liked how awkwardly embarrassed Steve could still get after all their time together. “You want more?”

Steve glanced up at him before his hard, twitching cock again with a look of lust, “Yes please Sir.”

“Ask me nicely,” Danny ordered. “Like a good pet.”

“Please Sir, let me suck on your cock,” Steve said, eyes dropping in subservience. “Please Master, I’m your little cock sucker and I want to swallow down on your fucking cock Sir.”

“Good boy,” Danny smiled, tightening his fingers and catching a sharp wince cross Steve’s face in response. “You’ve had time to enjoy yourself. Now it’s my turn to use that pretty, cock sucking mouth.”

Steve didn’t reply, instead his tongue darted out and slid over his lips slowly with trepidation.

“You like it when I use your mouth don’t you baby?” Danny crooned. “When I push in deep and fuck that hole.”

“Yes Sir,” Steve replied with a harsh whisper, voice dripping with desire and need. “Please Sir, let me suck on your cock again.”

“Take a breath baby,” Danny warned him. “You got me so turned on.”

He felt and heard Steve let out a breath before taking a deeper one in. He didn’t pause to give him a chance to take another, pushing Steve down until his lips connected and slid down his cock shaft. Steve’s fingers gripped onto his waist as he kept pushing, feeling Steve resist a moment before his jaw slackened and he took him deeper than before with a strangled moan.

“Oh yeah baby, that’s it,” Danny sighed, holding him there a few seconds. He tugged at Steve’s hair to lift him a little but not completely off, feeling his cock head held gently between Steve’s lips before pushing him down again. “Yeah, take it. Take my cock deep. Good boy.”

He worked Steve up and down his cock a few times like this until his pet adjusted to the deepness. Danny pushed him down again but before pulling him up he canted his hips once, twice, feeling Steve twitch and choke a little at the change before he let him up.

“Fuck Steve,” Danny breathed, feeling his orgasm so close now. He let Steve up completely, heard him taking a deep, stuttering breath and pushed him down again. He canted his hips up, fucking Steve’s mouth and hearing Steve moan in response, his lips vibrating against his cock. “Yeah baby, such a good cocksucker.”

He eased Steve up again, feeling his hot panting breath hitting off his throbbing cock. He looked down at his submissive kneeling between his legs, Steve’s hands gripped onto his ass like an anchor and he breathed heavily, mouth wet with saliva, lips parted.

“Suckle, be gentle,” Danny encouraged softly, easing just the head of his cock between Steve’s lips and feeling them wrap tight. Steve sucked and Danny groaned at the feel of his tongue teasing and sliding around over and over again as Steve moaned in enjoyment, lips vibrating. Danny moaned happily, closing his eyes at the pleasurable feel. “Oh fuck yes, good boy, fuck that feels good Steven.”

The longer Steve sucked and laved just on the head, the more Danny felt his orgasm building and twisting.

“Oh fuck your mouth, fuck you got me turned on cockslut,” Danny growled, gripping Steve’s hair tight again. “Fuck, open that mouth for me.”

He pushed Steve down, feeling his lips widening around his thick shaft, the slightest graze of his teeth and pleasured moan of his submissive was all it took to send him over the edge.

“Fuck pet, oh yes, yeah, fuck,” Danny moaned out as his cock throbbed and exploded, feeling Steve’s throat swallowing down with a grunt of surprise and shuddering choke. He eased his grip of his head but Steve stayed where he was, throat contracting and mouth milking out every drop greedily. “Fuck, Steve, yes.”

Danny let go of him and fell back on the bed, feeling Steve gently pull off his sensitive cock slowly.

“Fuck I love your mouth Steven,” Danny said with a soft laugh of satisfaction. He lay, gathering his wits for a few minutes as Steve worked his tongue over his cock gently now, cleaning him up. When Steve paused and sat back on his knees, Danny shuddered at the loss of contact. “Move to the middle of the floor. Meditation position.”

He felt Steve move and sat up to watch his sub move into the middle of the room on his hands and knees, facing the bed again and getting into position as ordered. Steve was sporting a hard on, Danny wasn’t surprised. Giving head was Steve’s major kink, Danny knew how much it turned him on. He stood up on slightly shaky legs and stretched in satisfaction, dick still twitching sensitively.

“I’m going to go shower,” Danny told him, resting a hand in his hair for a moment as he stood in front of him. He tipped Steve’s head back gently and looked at him closely. Steve had a hazy look in his eyes, satisfied and at ease. “You okay baby?”

“Yes Sir,” Steve replied softly, not quite focusing on him.

“Actually on second thoughts,” Danny said as he took in his expression. “Go lie down.”

“I’m fine,” Steve argued lightly.

“Go,” Danny said firmly. “Bed, now.”

Steve didn’t argue further, crawling over and up onto the bed, lying on his stomach and hugging a pillow as he lay his head against it.

“I won’t be long in the shower okay,” Danny said, raising his voice to make sure Steve heard and understood. “I’ll leave the door open. Just relax.”

“Yes’sir,” Steve replied sleepily.


	28. Chapter 28

Danny quickly showered and brushed his teeth, drying off and pulling on jeans and a t-shirt before he went back into the bedroom. Steve was still on the bed, eyes closed and Danny had thought he’d dozed off until Steve gave a small moan and his hips gently rolled against the sheets. Danny watched him do it again, finding it a bit of a turn on but surprised by Steve’s behaviour. It was unusual for him to give in to such desires like getting himself off in such a way. Especially when he knew he was on restriction. Steve ground his hips down and whimpered louder than before and Danny walked over to the side of the bed.

“Steven,” Danny said firmly but quietly. “What is it you’re doing pet?”

Steve tensed and fell still, hugging the pillow tighter and pressing his face into it, not answering for a full minute before he said, “Nothing Sir,” in a muffled reply.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Danny pointed out. “Roll over so I can see you properly.”

A soft pink gathered over Steve’s shoulders and neck as he obeyed, rolling onto his side and then onto his back. He slung an arm over his face as Danny looked down over him. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. That he couldn’t hide.

“Don’t hide from me,” Danny said quietly but firmly. “Reach up and hold onto the headboard and spread your legs wider.”

Steve’s arm didn’t hide the grimace he made but he didn’t dare wait for Danny to ask him twice and reached up, hands holding onto the bottom of the headboard and he spread his legs wide as ordered. He kept his eyes closed, face a grimace of humiliation.

“Now, let’s try again,” Danny said as he walked around the bed, eyes roving all over his body. “Open your eyes babe and tell me, what were you doing just now?”

“I – nothing Sir,” Steve said again, pink flush dashing over his cheeks as he opened his eyes and glanced at Danny before averting them, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Danny asked him pointedly.

Steve opened his mouth to reply before closing it again, realising he was in a trap of his own making.

“I asked you a question pet, now answer me, what are you apologising for?” Danny said more sternly.

Steve took in a breath and let it out slowly, “For rubbing myself against the sheets Sir.”

“So you were doing something,” Danny said. “Not nothing.”

“Yes Sir,” Steve replied, two spots of red glowing on his cheekbones now.

“So you lied?” Danny asked him.

“Yes Sir,” Steve said with a nod of his head.

“Why?” Danny said, walking to the foot of the bed and looking down over him. Steve really was gorgeous, took his breath away most days just looking at him, enjoying how this strong, muscular body bowed in obedience to him.

“Because I – I knew I was in trouble, because I’d disobeyed you,” Steve admitted quietly.

“What are you wearing around your neck Steve?” Danny asked, reaching down to gently rub his fingers against Steve’s ankle where it lay near the corner of the bed.

“Your collar Sir,” Steve replied, swallowing down softly.

“And what does it say on that collar pet?” Danny continued, gentle caressing his lovers skin, petting him.

“’Wear No Disguise – Owned by D Williams’,” Steve whispered back reverently.

“Owned by,” Danny said, wrapping his fingers around Steve’s ankle and giving a tight squeeze. “Me. When I put that collar on you, that means your mine doesn’t it? You willingly let me claim you with my collar.”

“Yes Sir,” Steve agreed with a small nod.

“All of you,” Danny continued, pulling his hand away and climbing onto the bed between Steve’s spread legs. “Right baby?”

“Yes Sir,” Steve said again, body tense, like he was waiting for more of his Masters touch but also nervous as to what he would do to him.

“Which means I get to decide when you receive pleasure, what you will endure to earn it,” Danny reminded him. “I own you, this body is mine to play with, toy with, bestow sweet torture on – mine.”

He reached down and ran his palms up Steve’s thighs with a firm, pressing touch, all the way to his waist and back again, feeling and watching Steve suck in a soft, shuddering breath.

“Do you agree baby?” Danny asked him.

“Yes Sir,” Steve said quietly. “It’s yours, all yours.”

“You don’t touch yourself unless I tell you too,” Danny continued, hands rubbing up his thighs again and dipping towards his groin before softly moving away. “You don’t come until I allow it. You don’t get to pleasure yourself, or rut against the sheets or do anything that gives you pleasure unless I say. I own you, I control you and I’m the one who makes those decisions for you.”

“Yes, yes Sir,” Steve groaned, trying to lie still but his hips canted up, hitting nothing but air.

“Good,” Danny smiled, pulling his hands away. “Don’t you forget it.”

“I won’t Sir,” Steve grunted out through gritted teeth.

“I know this week’s been tough on you,” Danny sympathized with his submissive. “But you’ve been so good baby. Don’t disappoint me now by making silly mistakes.”

“Yes Sir, I’m sorry,” Steve choked out, sucking in breaths to bring him down from the high he was riding.

“Get rid of that hard on,” Danny ordered. “Be quick about it.”

Steve grimaced, reached down and took himself in hand, squeezing the base tightly, reaching lower with his other hand and tugging sharply at his balls and grunting at the slight pain. He flushed in embarrassment as Danny watched him in the awkward position. He squeezed and tugged until his erection began to wilt, creating a dull ache between his legs as he chased away his pleasure.

He lay out on the bed again, taking in some deep calming breaths and chastising himself for getting caught up in the excitement of the day. He’d lost focus on Danny and let his self-discipline slip.

“Good boy,” Danny soothed, rubbing his thigh gently again. “Don’t worry, we’ll be having lots of fun today, I promise. I’ll let this slide without a spanking this time – but make a silly slip up like this again and I won’t be so easy on you.”

“Thank you Sir,” Steve said quietly, thankful he’d gotten out of a spanking.

“I think we’ll enforce the house rules for a few hours,” Danny said in thought as he looked down at him. “Until we decide what we’re going to do later, let’s have a lazy morning. You okay with that?”

“Yes Sir,” Steve agreed, still looking guilty and embarrassed. 

Danny smiled at him and rubbed his thighs again, fingers sliding devilishly close to his groin on every upstroke.

“House rules – repeat them for me,” Danny ordered.

One. I am only allowed to speak when spoken or given the order to, unless it is to say my safe-word or using the colour rules if you invoke them. Two. I must seek permission to do anything that is not within your specified orders. Three. I am not allowed to walk in your presence unless given express permission by you. Four. I refer to you only as Sir or Master until you say otherwise. Five. I am to present myself prepped, plugged and ready for your use. Six. When not carrying out an order or not being used I must be in my waiting position at your service.”

“Good boy,” Danny smiled down at him. “I’m going to go clear the dishes away. You can tidy up in here, prep and plug then join me downstairs. You’ve got fifteen minutes, understand baby?”

Steve gave a silent nod of agreement. Danny climbed off the bed, smoothed down his clothes, picked up the tray and left, leaving Steve to do as he was told.


	29. Chapter 29

“Thank you,” Danny said as he signed for the delivery, taking the large bouquet in his arms. He stepped back in the house with some difficulty given the size and placed the flowers on the coffee table, taking the card out from amongst them.

“Sending you our warmest love and blessings, Hau`oli la Ho'omana'o, Richard and Kau’i,” Danny read out with a smile. “Look, baby, aren’t they beautiful.”

Steve smiled and gave a nod of agreement, touched by the sentiment of their friends.

“Remind me to say thank you in person,” Danny said as he sent a quick text of thanks to Rick. He walked to the walk through doors that led onto the lanai, taking a glance outside. The sky was dark, looming closer and closer from over the water. “I think we might be in for a storm Steve, might have to re-think those plans about going for that hike.”

He turned back to look at Steve with a smile, “I’m sure we can think of something to make up for it.”

Danny checked his watch, they’d planned their usual hike together for their anniversary that had become as traditional as their weekend goings on.

“Okay, how about ten minutes corner time to think, then we can discuss the change in plans?” Danny said, looking at Steve again. “Happy with that?”

Steve nodded his agreement but didn’t move as Danny placed a chair in the corner of the room, facing the wall.

“Kay babe, come sit here,” Danny said over to him. Steve crawled to his side and rose only to sit in the chair. Danny put his hands on his shoulders and massaged them gently. “Ten minutes, have a think about what we can do this afternoon. I’m gonna start lunch, I’ll call for you when times up.”

Danny pressed a kiss onto the top of his head and left him. Steve remained still and silent, listening to the tell-tale noises of Danny in the kitchen. He’d placed him in the corner nearest to the doorway and no doubt was surreptitiously watching him as he moved around. Steve was already relaxed, the house rules always made him more focused and thoughtful on his submission, though they rarely invoked them. Throughout the morning, they’d gotten chores around the house done so that they had a free afternoon and evening. In between chores Danny had had him meditate for a half hour as well as practice his positions a couple of times though an hour would be devoted to that later in the day for preparations for their collaring ceremony that evening. Steve kept thinking about the new collar and how it would feel compared to his usual one.

He’d been looking forward to the hike to burn some energy, so he’d mention that he needed to do that, maybe workout for an hour on the lanai under the awning or work on the Marquis in the garage. There was also the new toy chest to construct, which was still in its flat pack in the garage. It was a perfect opportunity to build it and go through what they wanted to throw away and keep in the toy collection. Thinking about their toys, Steve pondered on whether they had time to drive through to their favourite toy store to look around. It would be nice to get out of the house for a few hours, perhaps stop by the ice cream parlour for a sugar rush. Steve smiled to himself as he began thinking more and more on how to fill their time, thinking that they really should come up with a plan B for if their set plans had to change.

“Time babe,” Danny said from the doorway.

Steve shook himself from his thoughts and gave a satisfied stretch as he stood up. Danny leaned on the doorpost and smiled as he walked over to him.

“How are you feeling?” Danny asked, looking at him closely.

Steve reached him, putting his hands lightly on his waist and leaning into him, “I feel good, relaxed but energetic – you know what I mean?”

Danny smiled, tilting his head back to look up at him as Steve leaned closer, “Yeah I know what you mean.”

He reached up; hand possessive around Steve’s neck as he tugged him closer and their mouths collided gently. The kiss was gentle, Steve pressing up against Danny’s body as he licked tentatively against his lips. Danny’s hands framed his face, his mouth opening to his tongue seeking entrance, Steve sank deeper, exploring with his tongue greedily as he wrapped his arms further around his lovers body. He could feel how relaxed Danny was, the heat emanating off his body felt electric. Steve kiss along the side of his jaw to his ear lobe, feeling Danny’s hot breath scattering over his skin. He nipped and licked at his ear lobe before moving downwards along his neck. Danny’s hands rested on his collar, fingertips playing along it and pressing it into his skin delicately which turned him on a little more. With a soft hum, Steve moved back along Danny’s jaw to kiss him again, hands moving to the front, trying to undo buttons in the process.

Danny huffed out a small laugh and gave him a small push back, eyes crinkling in amusement, “Whoa okay slow down baby. I know you said you got energy to burn but remember what we agreed, save some for this evening – you know it’ll feel better, for the both of us.”

“You’re too damn insatiable Danny,” Steve grinned, licking his lips which were moist and still tingled from the kiss.

“Takes one to know one,” Danny laughed. “C’mon, sit down while I finish fixing up lunch.”

The rain had begun falling, slowly at first, but it was torrential within minutes and the ocean waves were crashing harder against the beach. Steve grabbed a soda from the fridge and drank down some large gulps before settling, shivering at the sugar rush.

“So, any suggestions for this afternoon?” Danny asked as he finished making up a salad for them.

“I need to work out,” Steve said with a nod. “Or work on the car -.”

“Okay, after lunch yeah?” Danny suggested. “I’ll help if you work on the car.”

Steve gave a small knowing smile – they never worked out together on account they had different approaches. It drove Danny insane when they had tried to work out together because Steve couldn’t help but give advice or push him for more reps. Danny wasn’t a pep sort of guy and Steve understood not everybody was. For the sake of fewer arguments, they worked out alone.

“And if we are stuck in all afternoon, we could build the toy chest,” Steve pointed out to him.

“Great idea, then we could organise the toys too,” Danny agreed with a nod. He set a plate of cold meats on the table, a bowl of olives, some bread and the salad, with some cold pasta and sauce from the day before to finish. He sat down by Steve and they got stuck in.

“Anything you wanted to do?” Steve asked him.

“Well I figured you’d want to work out,” Danny shrugged. “I was looking forward to the hike myself. Depends on how long the storm lasts, maybe we’ll get a walk on the beach later if it passes quickly.”

“I was also thinking we could drive to the toy store,” Steve added. “But a walk on the beach sounds good too.”

“Well we got a few hours to fill,” Danny said, glancing at his watch again. “Let’s have lunch, you work out or on the car afterwards for say what, an hour? Then if the storm is still raging we could fix up the chest and go for that drive. Might have time to get back and have a walk before tonight - shall we aim for 6pm like we planned anyway to start this evening?”

“Sounds good to me,” Steve agreed.


	30. Chapter 30

“I like this,” Danny said, holding up a gag with two chains hanging from it. Steve moved in for a closer look, realising it was a bit gag with attached nipple clamps. He smiled intently, it definitely fell into his kink category. 

“I’m sure we could have fun with that,” Steve agreed with a nod.

Danny motioned to the vast array, “They’ve got different gags with the attachments. What do you like? O-ring, ball, bit, cock-.”

“O-ring or cock,” Steve replied. “I’ll let you decide.”

“Okay,” Danny smiled, choosing as ‘o’ ring gag with the clamp attachments. He picked up some vibrating nipple clamps too and placed them in their basket. “Have you seen anything you like?”

“Couple of probes I think would be good,” Steve replied, having perused the shelves of dildos and anal probes. “And anal beads too.”

“Beads could be lots of fun,” Danny grinned as he followed him to the section.

Steve picked up a probe that also had a cock ring attachment to show him as Danny looked over the bead variations. Danny nodded at Steve’s choice, the probe was of medium size and not too long, which would drive Steve crazy, as well as the ring for added torturous fun. Danny picked up a string of beads, silver and weighted, each one a different size ranging from small at the end too large on the other. The probe and beads both ended up in their basket.

“We need to stock up on lube and cleaning products,” Steve said in thought, disappearing to find what he needed. Danny continued looking around, passing by the chastity section, filled with variations of belts and cages. He smiled to himself, they had come a long way from buying Steve’s first belt which he’d been unsure of at the time. Steve’s kink of orgasm denial and control had merely grown and developed as a result. Now they were slowly easing his cock cage into the dynamic and it was rare he wore his belt these days.

Danny made his way to the counter, meeting Steve there and unloading their choices before paying and leaving after a quick conversation with the owner. Bags in hand they ran back to the car, the storm still raging over the island.

“When it rains it pours,” Danny sighed as he pulled on his seatbelt, Steve starting the engine with a laugh of agreement. “What a washout.”

“Heading home?” Steve asked him.

“Unless there’s anywhere else you want to go,” Danny nodded.

“Nah,” Steve shook his head, heading the car home. “Maybe we can hike tomorrow if this storm blows over.”

“If I haven’t tired you out more like,” Danny laughed, reaching out and resting a hand on his thigh. “How are you feeling after this morning?”

“Good,” Steve nodded, taking the drive slowly because of the rain. “Looking forward to this evening.”

“You don’t ever want to change things up a little?” Danny asked him conversationally. “I mean what we do every year, you know?”

“I like our little traditions,” Steve assured him before glancing at him with slight concern. “Don’t you?”

“Yeah I do,” Danny nodded with a smile. “Though nothing beats that first time, you know?”

“Yeah I know,” Steve smiled. “But that’s why I enjoy the tradition Danny, keeps the memory of that night alive. It’s special.”

“For me too,” Danny sighed happily. “I didn’t think – I mean I never hoped you know, that we’d be here three years later.”

“You didn’t think we’d last?” Steve asked him curiously.

“I dunno – I wasn’t sure what to expect,” Danny admitted. “I mean I wanted it to work and making that commitment to one another through the collaring, that was a huge step – but I didn’t expect how far we’d come. That was kind of beyond me.”

“I guess I know what you’re saying,” Steve nodded. “I don’t think I ever fully realised how much that part of us would shape our relationship, how deeper the connection would feel as we explored it together.”

“It’s more than I ever expected yeah, living the lifestyle like we do,” Danny said, squeezing his thigh gently. “Have to remind myself every day how lucky I am that I’ve got you. Couldn’t imagine us being any different.”

“I wouldn’t want us to be any different,” Steve told him.

Danny smiled and they fell silent for a few minutes as Steve guided them home carefully through the sodden roads of Oahu.

“What do you want to do when we get back?” Danny asked him.

“Well, we could organise the toys into the chest and cupboard,” Steve shrugged. “Chill out for an hour, have early dinner and that should roll us up to six pm.”

“I’m excited about tonight,” Danny smiled. 

“Me too,” Steve grinned back.


	31. Chapter 31

“I’m going to go on up okay?” Steve said as he sat up from where they were lounging on the couch having let dinner settle.

Danny smiled and nodded quietly as he stood up, “I’ll be up in a half hour or so, that long enough for you?”

“Perfect,” Steve smiled in agreement.

He headed up the stairs feeling strangely nervous, an air of trepidation settling around him as he walked into their bedroom. He closed the door and glanced around. Danny had candles set around the room ready to light later and the new collar was still in its box on the dresser. Steve quickly stripped down, dumping clothes into the laundry basket before he picked up their list of ‘rules’ which were usually kept in the cupboard and he settled on his knees in the middle of the room, facing the bed. It had become a ritual on their anniversary, just as he had done the first time around when Danny had first collared him.

He knelt in his waiting position for a few minutes, concentrating on his breathing and relaxing, the list of rules on the floor beside him. Slowly he began moving through his various kneeling poses that Danny had taught him at the beginning of their relationship. He moved into each pose, holding it for a few moments before moving onto the next, six in all. Once he was back to his waiting position he repeated them all again. After going through his positions twice, feeling more and more relaxed and in tune with his submission he settled once more into his waiting position and took up the list of ‘rules’. It was rare they really spoke about the rules, a few changes had taken place over the three years, as their relationship adapted and evolved, but the basics had remained the same and no dire violation of any of them had really taken place. They served a more traditional purpose than anything, but Steve took this part of his preparations as seriously as his poses.

He began reading them aloud, quietly and carefully, meaning every word, he got to the end of the list and began again, a quarter of the way through when the door opened and Danny joined him in the bedroom. Steve didn’t pause but kept on as Danny moved around him, pausing only when Danny put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to him, talking quietly so as to not spoil the mood.

“Twice more, then run through your positions again for me to see,” Danny said gently.

Steve gave a small nod of his head before he continued, listening as Danny moved around the room. His lighted the candles as well as some incense, then took out some toys from the cupboard and toy chest, making his own preparations for the evening. Steve read the list twice through again before laying the sheet of paper aside and carefully moving through his positions one by one, aware of Danny’s scrutiny this time. He settled into his waiting position silently and held still.

“Beautiful,” Danny said as he passed him, running a hand gently over his shoulders.

Steve heard him go into the bathroom and start the shower, a couple of minutes later Danny spoke to him from the doorway.

“Let’s wash you down pet,” Danny said to him.

Steve crawled into the bathroom where Danny was waiting for him, standing when Danny told him too and stepping into the shower, placing his hands on the wall without being told, legs spaced apart. Danny aimed the shower over his body before sponging him down, lathering soap over his body and cleaning every inch of his skin. Once he was done on his back, he had Steve turn and concentrated on his front. He even washed his face carefully with a flannel, as well as his cock and balls with a gentle carefulness. He had him turn again and Steve bent lower this time, relaxing as fingers entered him, cleaning him inside also.

Danny invited him out of the shower, towelling him down gently and soothingly before slipping a tube of lube into his hand.

“Lean up against the sink and prep while I shower,” Danny ordered. 

“Yes Sir,” Steve said, unable to keep his eyes off him as Danny began stripping down. Danny grinned and motioned at him.

“Want you nice and loose babe,” Danny smiled at his intense gaze before he stepped into the shower.

Steve shook himself from staring and concentrated on what he was asked to do, flipping the lid of the lube and positioning himself against the sink, leaning over slightly, legs apart. He poured lube onto his fingers and reached back, sliding them down the crack of his ass and greasing up his hole gently. After some firm rubbing, he poured more lube onto his fingers before pressing intently, breaching himself. It was always more awkward using his fingers and not a dildo or plug to help himself – still he relaxed, pressing his digit deeper and moving it in and out, feeling the lube help the access. When it got easier he added more lube and pressed in two fingers and continued to work himself loose, trying to scissor and curl his fingers, his free hand gripping the edge of the sink at the pleasure it created.

He couldn’t help but watch himself in the large bathroom mirror in front of the sink though it was beginning to steam up because of the shower. His face and neck were flushed, from the heat and from watching himself – it had always come as a surprise how vulnerable his submission made him feel when viewing himself, but how free it felt also. He heard the water turn off and didn’t stop as Danny stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself down. Steve watched him through the mirror, the steam blurring their reflections, but he was well aware Danny was watching him as he towelled dry.

Danny came close behind him and Steve felt a hand snake around his waist, fingers wrapping around his wrist as he pushed his fingers deep. Danny gently helped him withdraw his hand, directing him to hold onto the sink.

“Let me check your progress,” Danny whispered gently, face pressing into the middle of his back a moment and he gave him a gentle squeeze. Steve shivered and relaxed further as Danny drew back, taking up the lube and after a moment a lone finger pressed against his hole and slipped inside easily enough. “Perfect baby, so good. Stay like this, I’ll be right back.”

Danny pulled away and left him, Steve didn’t move and waited, breathing carefully, not wanting to get carried away with the mood and atmosphere so soon in the evening. Danny returned in a minute, standing behind him again and taking the lube – Steve felt the press of something blunt and realised Danny was plugging him.

“Relax,” Danny soothed. It was one of their thicker plugs and Steve let out a heavy breath at the stretch as it breached him, sliding deeper until it rested snugly inside, thinning only at the end and stretching into a ‘T’ shape for easy removal. Danny hugged him again, pressing a kiss into the middle of his shoulder blades. “Feel okay?”

“Yes Sir,” Steve replied quietly. The plug made him feel full and stretched but it wasn’t unbearable.

“Come into the bedroom,” Danny urged, stepping aside and taking his hand. Steve followed obediently, the plug rubbing at his insides which only heightened his pleasure and eagerness for the evenings events. Danny brought him to the middle of the room again and urged him to his knees. “Meditation pose baby.”

Steve knelt down and before he could move to meditate Danny leaned over, cupping his face in his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips, smiling before he pulled away and out of his line of sight. Steve concentrated on breathing and relaxing, reigning in his excitement, listening as Danny moved about the room but resisting the urge to watch him. Still he concentrated on him, on the evening ahead and what it represented, memories of the first time filtering into his thoughts. He had had no idea what change a collaring would bring for them, he was still amazed the depth of closeness it represented. To accept a new collar was special in itself – Danny had gifted him with two, his first, made of worn leather of an old flogger and the second was a chain that he could wear on more formal occasions or even every day without raising questions. He hadn’t expected a new collar so it was a surprise and an honour to accept from his Dominant as well as a beautiful gesture from Danny – an unspoken promise and commitment to their continuing exploration of the lifestyle together.

He didn’t know how long he was left to his thoughts, but the smell of incense brought his attention back to Danny. He listened, eyes averted but wholly invested in how the evening would play out – he wondered what Danny had planned to make it memorable.

“Waiting position baby,” Danny said from nearby to his left. Steve shifted positions, one fluid motion. Danny moved closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. “How you feeling?”

“Relaxed,” Steve replied honestly. “Excited and nervous.”

Danny gave a gentle laugh, “Three years later and I love that you still get a little nervous.”

“It’s a good nervous,” Steve smiled, unmoving. “More anticipation than anything.”

“You seemed quite thoughtful meditating,” Danny said as he walked around him. Steve noticed he’d dressed, black pants that hugged that biteable ass he loved so much, and a crisp white shirt, arms rolled to the elbows. “Care to share?”

“I was thinking about us – about the first time we did this and how far we’ve come, how much we still have to explore together,” Steve explained. “Don’t think I ever realised how important accepting your collar was until it happened.”

“Remember how nervous I was asking?” Danny huffed out another small laugh of amusement at himself. “I was scared you wouldn’t want to – that it was too much you know?”

“I think it was at that point I understood I wasn’t the only one who felt vulnerable in this relationship,” Steve admitted. “My submission makes me feel wide open sometimes and that’s particularly nerve wracking, least it used to be. I’ve learned it just brings me closer to you, because you get it, accept it and look after me when I feel that way.”

“Only because you trust me enough to and that is a gift all its own,” Danny said thoughtfully. “Something I take very seriously babe, you know that. We live such crazy, chaotic lives every day – I see you dealing with so much, it’s nice to know I’m the one who helps lift the burden for a little while. Be that safe place you can let go.”

“I’m glad we’re in this together,” Steve smiled. “I’d never have this without you.”

“Ditto,” Danny smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving a soft squeeze. “I love you Steve.”

“I love you too Danny, Sir.”

“When you’re ready,” Danny said standing straighter. “Place yourself into your offering position. Let me see how much you desire to wear my collar pet.”

“Yes Sir,” Steve replied, sensing rather than seeing Danny step back. He took a few moments, breathing in an out and letting the atmosphere settle around him before he moved. Leaning forward he put his hands on the ground to steady himself before leaning further down, sliding his hands over the soft carpeting until his arms stretched out before him, making sure his fingers were straight and pointed. Mentally he followed the lines of his body, from the tips of his fingers, along his arms to his shoulders. He shifted a little on his knees, body bent down low, face pressed to the ground, neck and spine straight. He concentrated on breathing slowly and carefully, imagining how his prostrate form looked to his Dominant. He hoped he exuded the willingness to submit to him, the desire to obey him and follow his command. His position was one of total offering to his lover.

There wasn’t a sound, the scent of jasmine in the air and the feeling of complete devotion. Steve allowed the feeling to encompass him, his subservience covering him like a cloak as he waited for the order to rise. When it came he drew back in one motion, settling back on his haunches, hands behind his back, face raised and eyes lowered, exposing his neck whilst showing continued subservience to his Dominant.

“I want to gift you with a new collar pet,” Danny said from beside him. “Do you want it?”

“Yes Sir,” Steve replied humbly. “Please.”

“I should be the one saying please,” Danny said as he leaned down to him, the new collar in his hands. “So lucky to have you. It’s an honour to be able to collar you and claim you as my submissive Steve, thank you baby.”

“Thank you for the gift,” Steve replied with a smile. “May I kiss your collar Sir?”

“Always pet,” Danny smiled softly, holding the collar close to his lips. It felt different, the leather much tougher as he pressed his lips against it. The kiss was a sign of his devotion and Steve took it as seriously as everything else in the ceremony as they re-affirmed their commitment to one another.

Danny knelt on one knee beside him as he dropped his hands a little and pressed the leather to his neck. Steve bent his head forward as he fastened it securely – it lay snugger than his other collar, the firm leather not giving much room and it was wider, he was much more aware of it than his others. He felt the cold metal of the ID tag press against the hollow of his throat, words inscribed in them sinking into his skin. ‘Wear no Disguise’, words that described their relationship where they were as open and honest as they could be, emotionally and physically in one another’s desires.

“Looks perfect,” Danny smiled as he looked at him, cupping his face and pulling him close for a kiss. Steve opened his mouth and relaxed as Danny lazily explored with his tongue.

“Thank you Master,” Steve said humbly when he pulled carefully away.

“There’s something else I want to ask you,” Danny said as he leaned back. “Preparing for this, thinking over the ceremony and what it represents for us, collaring you and that commitment to one another has made me think long and hard about us these last few weeks.”

Danny withdrew a small box from his pocket and lifted it carefully, opening it to reveal two simple silver rings.

“I’ve been an idiot, a jerk really,” Danny admitted. “Carrying around a lot of baggage from Rachel. It was time I dealt with it and you kind of kicked me into action when you got upset over what I said to Rick and you had every right to be upset and be angry about it. This relationship, who we are, the lifestyle we lead – if that doesn’t prove the commitment we have to one another I don’t know what else I’m waiting for, what other sign I need. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You wear my collar and you own my heart and I can’t imagine not being with you. I don’t know what the future holds, but I know I want you by my side every step of the way. As my partner, my lover, my submissive. You’re my everything Steve – will you marry me?”

“You are an idiot and you were a jerk,” Steve laughed. “But I love you for that. I never wanted to push you into anything and I never – well I never expected this Danny. I love you and yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Danny kissed him again, Steve moved this time, throwing his arms around him and kissing him back fervently. They peeled apart and there was fumbling of fingers as Danny took his hand and slid the ring onto his finger. Steve placed his on him and they looked at each other, happiness reflected in their faces.

“Thank god you said yes, because this could have made the rest of the evening very awkward if you’d said no,” Danny laughed in relief.

“It was the last thing I expected,” Steve admitted. “I didn’t even suspect – I mean I knew you had plans but a proposal.”

“You weren’t planning on asking me any time?” Danny asked him. “I sort of thought, after our conversation not long ago – well I was wondering if you still were interested after the way I’d acted.”

“You had every right to feel how you did and you needed time to work through that baggage,” Steve shrugged. “I had to respect that and give you the space and I figured just because you said you were ready, maybe rushing things would scare you away. I’d have probably asked eventually, but this, this is special Danny. This is amazing, thank you.”

“Thank you for saying yes,” Danny grinned again, brushing fingers up his neck to his cheek. “So – think we could carry on the rest of the evenings celebrations? I got plans for you.”

“I’m sure you do Sir,” Steve smiled. “Where do you want me?”


	32. Chapter 32

“I was thinking of trying some of our new toys out,” Danny informed him. “Stand up, sit on the edge of the bed.”

Steve got to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed as Danny retrieved items from where he’d placed them on the desk. Transferring them to the bed, he first placed Steve’s wrist and ankle cuffs on him, taking his time, fingertips gently rubbing along his legs or forearms as he went. Steve sat relaxed, enjoying the attention, smiling when Danny’s fingers entwined with his, rubbing over the silver band he’d placed there.

“How about playing with the new gag,” Danny informed him, looking up at him from where he was down on one knee placing his ankle cuffs on him. “You happy with that?”

“Yes Sir,” Steve smiled with a nod.

“Good,” Danny smiled, leaning up and stealing a kiss as he got back to his feet. “Move to the middle of the bed, on your knees, facing me.”

Steve leaned in for another kiss before moving back, getting to his knees and looking at Danny intently. Danny moved around the bed and placed a spreader bar between his ankles, securing it to his ankle cuffs. Taking up some black bondage ties, he fastened one end to the bed upper bed post and took Steve’s arm, sliding the free end of the tie through the ‘o’ ring on his wrist cuff. He pulled the end down to his ankle cuffs and slipped it through the ‘o’ ring there also, fastening it off. He repeated the same with Steve’s right hand. The bondage gave him slight room for manoeuvre and Danny slipped a small squeeze ball into Steve’s hand.

“Comfortable?” Danny asked him with a smile.

“As much as I can be Sir,” Steve grinned, giving his bondage a gentle tug, testing his restraints and how it would affect his movement.

“You know the deal with the ball,” Danny reminded him. “Once to pause, twice or drop to stop – agreed?”

“Yes Sir,” Steve nodded in understanding.

“Well now, I think I’ll enjoy you myself before we get to the toy,” Danny smiled, climbing onto the bed himself, kneeling in front of him, hands on Steve’s hips. He trailed his fingers gently up his sides as he leaned in and kissed him. Steve hummed in enjoyment, kissing him back, gentle and slow. They didn’t need to rush, they had all evening to enjoy one another. Danny slid his hands around Steve’s back, pulling him closer, feeling how his body pulled taut against his restraints, rocking slightly as he tried to hold his balance and leaning into him, understanding he wouldn’t fall.

Danny explored with his tongue, the kiss deepening, becoming more passionate and Steve’s chest rose and fell against his as he tried to get his breath, the atmosphere charged with desire around them. Steve could feel the cuffs pulling at his wrists as he jerked gently, fuelled with a desire to cling to his lover and hold him, but also revelling in the feel of Danny’s arms wrapped around him and holding him. That was all he needed and he moaned gently, their tongues colliding and exploring one another like countless times before. He never got tired of kissing Danny, of the way a kiss could turn from gentle to passionate in a minute. 

Danny’s hands began raking against his skin, down his back, fingertips pressing into his muscles and flesh, dragging down his ass and the back of his thighs before charging upwards again. Danny slid a hand around his shoulders, ghosting over his neck collar which pressed into his flesh firm and unyielding compared to his others. It made him feel all the more owned and submissive to Danny’s Dominance. Fingers moved to the back of his head, getting a tight hold in his hair which he’d purposefully put off cutting for a few weeks. Danny wouldn’t ever demand he keep it long, but he enjoyed toying on occasion like this. Steve preferred it short but every now and then he gave in to his partners preference. He’d most probably have it cut again after the weekend.

Danny gave a sharp tug, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. Steve swallowed, the collar pressing against his adams apple, ID cool against the hollow of his throat. He groaned softly as Danny’s lips kissed the skin just above and below the collar, tongue sliding against it, marking the spot, staking his claim. Steve relaxed further, letting the bondage hold him, Danny’s body helping keep him steady as he enjoyed his personal exploration with his hands and mouth.

“Feel good?” Danny asked him quietly, moving back an inch, hands roving over his torso and chest.

“Yes Sir,” Steve replied honestly.

Danny smiled, fingers rubbing over his nipples intentionally, “Yeah?”

Steve let out a breath and relaxed Danny’s fingers pinched his nipples tightly, “Oh yeah.”

“You look good,” Danny continued softly. “Love having you like this, all for me.”

“Always,” Steve smiled, moaning gently when Danny’s fingers pinched and twisted meaningfully. “Fuck Sir, that feels good.”

“Getting them prepped babe,” Danny informed him playfully. “Want them nice and sensitive for your new toy.”

“You’re doing a good job, Sir,” Steve hummed before gasping sharply, Danny’s fingers pinching and pulling a little more forcefully. Steve enjoyed nipple play, one of his favourite kinks and Danny always got him worked up nicely. Danny hunched down, hands raking down his torso to the insides of his thighs as his mouth worked over his left nipple, tongue laving over the hard nub over and over. Steve let out a long breath he found he was holding as Danny’s hands teased the insides of his thighs, barely touching where he craved to be touched.

Danny turned his attention to his right nipple, circling with his tongue before pressing his face closer. Steve moaned as teeth clenched around the nub, tightening slightly before pulling. Gasping Steve arched his back, Danny’s tongue lapping and chasing the sharp hurt away before he did it again, all the while his fingers danced tantalisingly close to his cock without touching fully. Steve focused on Danny’s mouth, knowing it was too early in the game to focus on having his cock played with. It would make it all the harder to stave off an orgasm if he got excited too early in the evenings antics.

Danny played a few more minutes with his nipples before pulling back, looking him over. Steve knew he was flushed, Danny’s playing had seemed to turn his body temperature up high. His nipples ached slightly and he was half erect. He relaxed, feeling the tug at his wrists and realising he’d been getting more and more tense as he impatiently waited for more. Danny smiled, leaning in for a kiss, hands slipping around his shoulders.

“Still feel good?” Danny checked with him.

“Yes Sir,” Steve hummed with a smile.

Danny moved away, leaning around him a moment to reach to the nightstand, picking up a bottle of water which he took a drink from before putting it to Steve’s lips.

“You’re all hot baby, don’t want to get dehydrated from all this playing,” Danny smiled. Steve took a few sips gratefully before the water was set to one side and Danny picked up the new gag they’d purchased.

“Happy to move on?” Danny asked him.

“Yes Sir,” Steve nodded eagerly, looking at the gag.

“Remember the safety,” Danny reminded him before lifting the gag. “Now open up that pretty mouth for me.”

Steve opened his mouth and Danny placed the ‘o’ against his open lips. Steve had to stretch his jaw a little wider for it to rest correctly, it was about as wide as his other one so he wasn’t uncomfortable with it. Danny fastened it at the back and looked him in the eye, receiving a nod from Steve that it felt ok.

“Looks good,” Danny smiled, rubbing his thumb against his wide held lips. His fingers dragged down one chain to the clamp at its other end. He carefully drew it closer to his nipple and Steve felt it tug at the black leather that stretched over his cheek that held the gag in place. A thumb flicked his nipple quickly before there was a sharp, intense pain. Steve gasped sharply, the gag making it sound gargled and he moaned pathetically as the pain eased. Danny made quick work of attaching the other clamp and Steve took a few moments to get used to the feel of wearing them. He dropped his jaw down to ease the stretch of the chains, watching Danny carefully for what he had planned next.

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you wear them all night,” Danny soothed, his thumbs flicking over the clamps, making Steven moan again. He felt his cock getting harder – nipple play always got him wound up tight. “Ssh baby, relax.”

Danny was running his hands all over his body again and Steve began to relax once more, channelling the pain as he’d been trained over the years with his Dom. He’d endured much more painful scenes and gotten off hard by the end of them. Danny knew exactly how much he could take for an enjoyable experience. Danny took his time again, kissing around his body, hands everyone, caressing and touching gently. Steve relaxed more and more, wanting to be nowhere but right there in that moment with his lover and Dominant.

“So beautiful,” Danny murmured again, his hands delving between Steve’s legs and Steve heaved a sigh of relief when Danny finally took his cock in hand. “Look at you getting all turned on in your bondage and new toy – you like me playing don’t you baby?”

Steve managed a gargled hum of agreement in reply. Danny seemed satisfied with that as he looked at him, lazily playing with his dick in the process. 

“You’ve been such a good subby babe, preparing all week for tonight,” Danny said conversationally. “I don’t think I’ve any choice but to spoil you for it. I’m one lucky guy and Dominant to have someone like you in my life.”

As he spoke Danny’s hands worked him slowly and Steve could feel himself getting more and more turned on, wondering what Danny had planned to spoil him as he said. Danny reached up, sliding a hand around his neck and into his hair, tugging his head back sharply again. Steve groaned loudly as the clamps pulled at his sensitive nipples but Danny didn’t let up, holding his head there. 

“Stay like that,” Danny ordered. “Don’t move or I’ll change my mind about letting you get off more than once tonight.”

Steve moaned at the idea, hopeful that Danny meant he’d be getting off now as well as later. Danny drew both his hands away and for a moment Steve waited, unable to see what Danny had in store, his focus on the ceiling above and the throbbing pain of his nipples as the clamps clung tight to them.

Steve tensed and groaned inaudibly as mouth suddenly engulfed his cock, wet warmth working down over his shaft. Tongue massaged against the underside of his cock. Danny didn’t often give him blow jobs, they were usually restricted to special occasions like his birthday, Christmas and New Year – Steve hadn’t expected one the way he’d been bound tonight. He resisted the urge to look down to watch Danny, cock twitching and throbbing at the idea of the sight. Danny hummed, Steve reacted with a groan of his own, a grunt that reverberated from deep down, choking out of his throat through his locked open jaw.

Steve tried not to move or squirm, which was difficult because Danny’s mouth made it hard not to want to jerk his hips into that wet, sucking hold of lips. Danny pulled off, blowing gently and the cool air made everything tingle teasingly. Lips settled around the head and Danny’s tongue worked back and forth right there. Steve arched and moaned, sounding filthy to his own ears which turned him on even more. He wondered at the sight they presented, him bound to their bed, on his knees, gagged and clamped, a plug stretching his ass and his Dominant gifting him with a mind blowing blow job. Steve couldn’t help himself as words tried to form in his throat, though his jaw couldn’t move, aching and immobile around the new gag which turned him on even more. They gargled out of him sloppily, along with moans and mewls, dirty and desperate.

Danny pulled off again with almost a pop, a hand wrapping around his cock and jerking him quickly, the pace pushing him closer to the edge. Steve arched, moaning as the clamps pulled tighter at his nipples, making them throb sharply in pain. The pain seemed to meld with the pleasure, heightening it, turning it more palpable. A hand slid up his torso, teasingly near his pained nipples, pinching at the surrounding flesh.

“Mmmm look at you baby,” Danny said, sounding amused at his plight. Steve resisted looking at him with desperate, pleading eyes. His hand around his cock still, thumb pressing against the head and rubbing there over and over. Steve thought he might come right then, from that touch alone but he reeled in his need and desire. He’d waited this long, let his Dominant see how much he desired to please him by waiting, right on that edge. Steve was groaning, deep, desperate, wanting sounds – he was so close, so close he could feel the spikes of orgasm waiting to hit but he still reigned in those desires. He floated on that feeling, enjoying it, so close to pleasure but held beyond by his lovers control.

Danny had knelt up again, close to him, Steve could sense his breath on his jaw. Danny brought a hand behind his head and guided him to look at him again. Steve stared into his eyes as Danny searched for something in his, the fight of his own desire against his perhaps. Danny looked deeply and smiled, Steve unblinking as he gazed back.

“Let me play a little longer,” Danny smiled teasingly. “You’ve been so good babe. Let me get you a little more comfortable first.”

Steve groaned and grunted as Danny released the clamp on his left nipple, thumb rubbing hard at the pain there. Steve shuddered and arched again as the right was released also. Danny soothed him with hushes as his fingers teased the painful, sensitive nubs, kissing at his chin and bottom lip still locked open by the gag.

“So good baby,” Danny kissed and nibbled, looking in his eyes again. “You want to come, yes?”

“Uh huh,” Steve gurgled out with a nod, looking desperately at him. “ ‘leeasesh’.”

Danny smiled at his attempt to ask permission.

“Count back from twenty baby,” Danny informed him. “Then you can come.”

He went to bend down before smiling at him, tilting his chin up a smidgeon so that he was looking directly ahead, “And don’t move.”

Steve focused dead ahead at the wall as Danny disappeared from sight, beginning to count backwards in his head. 

“Can’t hear you babe,” Danny said to him. “From twenty remember.”

Steve began again, trying to say the words around the gag, though they weren’t very clear you could discern them enough. He groaned and arched as wet warmth engulfed him again, Danny going down on him once more. Around his moans he continued counting down, every second bringing that edge closer as Danny worked his mouth, tongue, lips, taking him deep and sucking hard. Steve reached ten and groaned, almost bucking and every limb seemed tight, his entire body wired for orgasm. The ropes pulled at his wrists and ankles as he tried not to squirm too much. By five he was almost gone, words slurring even more. Danny pulled off him then, hand taking his mouths place and Steve gurgled out a ‘fuck’ and ‘Sir’ between three and two.

“One,” Danny said for him, jerking him faster. He came into his line of sight as Steve clawed at that edge one final moment. “Come baby, come for me, c’mon on.”

Steve felt sparks of energy explode around his body. He came hard, feeling his cock throb in Danny’s tight hold, balls emptying, spurting out ribbon after ribbon of come. His body jerked and rolled, thrusting into Danny’s hand as his bondage kept him steady, arms aching as he pulled at his wrists, jaw clenching around the gag as he gurgled and groaned around it. The energy began to dissipate, making him shudder, aftershocks of pleasure making him squirm. He moaned in pleasure, sagging in his bondage, feeling it keep him steady, sure he’d collapse against the bed in a heap if he wasn’t bound so carefully.

Fingers fumbled at the fastenings behind his head and his jaw felt loose as the gag was removed. He clamped his lips shut and leaned against Danny, energy sapped from him for the moment.

“Fuck that was hot babe,” Danny smiled, holding him gently as he leaned his head into the crook of his shoulder and neck.

“Hmm thank you Sir,” Steve mumbled. “Felt fucking amazing.”

“Looked like,” Danny chuckled. “Let’s give you a few minutes and get you more comfortable huh-.”

“Mhmm,” Steve sighed. 

Not like he could move until Danny untied him, but Danny didn’t move himself, holding him and stroking his hands up and down his back and sides as he caught his breath and came down from his high into a floating haze. Eventually Danny sat back, cupping his cheek.

“I’m gonna untie you,” Danny said gently. “Lie you down and get you comfortable okay?”

“Yes Sir,” Steve mumbled in reply. He patiently sat as Danny undid the ropes that bound him.

“Get on all fours and lift your ass,” Danny ordered softly.

Steve moved forwards onto all fours and lifted his ass, moaning and squirming as Danny twisted the plug this way and that a moment before pulling it out quickly. His ass ached from the wearing of it and he felt the loss of being filled up. Danny pinched his ass cheek lightly.

“You can lie down pet, you’ve earned a little rest,” Danny told him. Steve turned himself around, sinking against the sheets on his stomach, head on a pillow and closing his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

Steve dozed and when he woke up, Danny was sat against the head rest quietly, watching him.

“I fall asleep?” Steve asked fuzzily, body still wired from orgasm and his ass aching and empty.

“Not really,” Danny smiled with a shake of his head. “Ten minutes or so, that orgasm knocked you out.”

“Sorry,” Steve rolled onto his back.

“I’m not complaining,” Danny grinned. “How are you feeling?”

“Buzzed,” Steve smiled. Those energy sparks still darted around his body, he knew he wasn’t done for the night and hoped Danny understood that. 

“Good because I’m not done with you yet,” Danny laughed, rolling closer to him.

“Was hoping you’d say that,” Steve smiled. “Sir.”

“Such a greedy subby,” Danny teased, kissing him.

“Comes from good training,” Steve laughed in reply. “You always leave me wanting more Danny.”

“Ditto,” Danny smiled. “Guess we’re both as greedy as each other. How’d you like the new toy?”

Danny caressed his nipples gently with a hand as he asked and quirked his eyebrows at him.

“Definitely a good investment,” Steve smiled before wincing a little, nipples still sensitive from the clamps. Danny stopped toying and smoothed his palm up his chest to rest near his neck, fingertips brushing at his collar. “I enjoyed wearing it Sir.”

“You looked good wearing it,” Danny told him. “We’ll try it out again, maybe have you work on my cock as you do. I think you’d like that, me using your mouth as those clamps work your nipples.”

Steve shivered with pleasure as the idea brought images to mind and he swallowed down, cock twinging. “Yes, Sir.”

“Oh yeah, I think you like that idea a lot,” Danny chuckled, leaning over to kiss him again.

Steve’s arms snaked around him, pulling him closer and Danny moved easily enough, sliding over him, settling his weight against him and enjoying how Steve arched up against him. They kissed harder, Steve pressing up for more and Danny giving him everything he silently asked for. Their tongues collided and danced eagerly as they got a taste of one another and their bodies rolled gently in a rocking motion as skin on skin glided together.

Steve slid his hands over Danny’s back, down his spine, cupping his ass and squeezing before sliding them up again. Their cocks pressed against one another’s and Steve moaned at the sensitivity, cock twitching again and Danny’s was hard against his abs. He could feel the slick of pre-cum seeping onto his skin. Danny was hard and ready but there wasn’t any rush and Steve wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him before arching up harder, rolling them over. Danny went with the roll, letting Steve have his way for now. He lay back and Steve pulled his mouth away, instead pressing kisses along his jaw, down his neck, darts of his tongue following the kisses, soft nips of his teeth nibbling at his chest. Steve hummed and moved down his body, showering him with kisses all over his body, over his shoulders, down his chest, paying attention to his nipples lightly before moving down his torso and stomach. Steve paused, taking his left hand and pressing a kiss to the palm, then his wrist before dragging his knuckles against his lips. He did the same to his right hand and Danny watched him, quiet and content in showering of love his partner was pouring onto him.

Steve paused as he held his hand to his lips, looking up at him under those deliciously long eyelashes, pressing a kiss to the band of gold now on his finger. Danny smiled at the display, the affection and love made his heart clench and he reminded himself he was a luckiest guy alive to have this man in his life and he needed to appreciate every moment with him. Steve moved further down his body, kissing and nipping at his thigh, over his knee which Steve paid close attention to, like the showering of kisses could abate the pain that Danny always felt now, despite he barely spoke about it. It was just something Steve knew about him, the old injury he couldn’t shake and he knew, one day, would probably end his career of chasing around big bads on the island. Danny didn’t know when that day would come, but he guessed he had a good few years in him before his ‘boo boo’ as Steve referred to it on occasion, brought on early retirement.

Steve kissed all the way down to his foot, lips pressing all the way along the arch before he moved over and started up the other leg. Danny felt completely relaxed now, save for his cock which was hard, leaking and twitching with every caress of his submissive lips on his body. Danny was patient enough, let Steve worship him with his kisses for a while and then he’d make love to him, return the worship with his own kind, pushing into him and making Steve moan and whine in that way that told him everything was good and perfect and for a moment make them the only things that existed in the world.

His cock throbbed at the idea, Steve had reached his other knee now, drawing closer to his crotch and Danny reached down, sliding hands through his hair. Fuck he loved Steve’s mouth, even more when it was wrapped around his cock but not tonight. He knew if Steve started he wouldn’t want him to stop and he didn’t want to come down his throat. Not right now. Maybe later, if they got a second wind which they usually did after a night like tonight, when the adrenaline of sex still pounded through their veins. He could see Steve was working up for a second orgasm and that was what he wanted, wanted to fuck one out of him, he knew that would satisfy his lover.

Steve made to take his cock between his lips but Danny gave a gentle tug of his hair. Steve looked up at him with confusion and disappointment and Danny smiled at the petty pout his lips formed into at being denied his cock. Steve major kink was giving a blowjob and having his mouth used and he hadn’t been given the opportunity that evening. Danny silently promised to make up for it later if they woke up.

“Come back up here,” Danny urged gently with a sympathetic look. Steve sighed and crawled back up to face him, Danny pulling him in for a gentle kiss. “Later baby, I promise.”

He gave Steve a push and they changed positions, Danny on top again, tapping at Steve’s knees until he splayed his legs apart. Danny grabbed the small tube of lube from the side table and poured some onto his fingers, slipping them easily into Steve’s ass. Steve sighed and arched at the touch, the plug had loosened him up plenty. Danny covered his cock with lube, jacking himself before lining up. Steve stared up at him and they looked into each-other’s eyes as Danny began pushing in slowly.

Steve slid a hand around Danny’s back, the other held onto his arm where he braced himself over him against the mattress. Danny smiled at the familiar closeness of his lovers body, how it seemed to mould around his cock, every inch burying into him and Steve gasped lightly at the feel of hard cock grinding against this inner muscles. Danny let out a breath he found he’d been holding, the intention of making love to his partner as well as the relief of being able to slide into him like this had built up inside and he let it out slowly with a happy moan.

Danny gave a cant of his hips, the final inches sliding home and making Steve gasp in surprise with the suddenness. Buried deep Danny settled on his spread knees, feet under his ass, Steve’s thighs lying heavily against his as his ass pressed into his groin. Danny sat back, pushing and lifting Steve’s legs until he got a hold behind his knees, pushing them back and spreading them.

“Good baby?” Danny asked him as he began to rock, gently and slowly. Steve moaned under his breath, not taking his eyes off him.

“Yes Sir,” He replied with a nod, smiling. “Good Sir, so fucking good, oh fuck that’s deep, oh yes.”

Danny grinned, rocking slow and steady. There was no rush and he wanted to enjoy how much Steve relaxed and gave in to his claiming of his body. Steve stared up at him, mouth open in a small ‘o’ as he gently rocked against him, eyes so full of love and trust that made Danny all the more humble about their relationship. Being the Dominant wasn’t all about the control, it was taking that gift of trust and ensuring you treated it wisely and carefully. Steve had been let down so many times in so many ways that Danny knew it was a gift he’d treasure, being so intimate in their own special way with this man. He lowered Steve’s legs gently and let them naturally wrap around his waist. Steve reached up, hands smoothing over his torso and Danny pressed his own hands over his, holding them to his chest.

“I love you, babe,” Danny said gently with a smile.

“Love you too,” Steve replied with equal solemnity.

“Can’t we stay like this forever?” Danny said with a soft laugh, still rocking gently into him.

“Forever wouldn’t be long enough,” Steve replied with a small gasp.

“Eternity it is then,” Danny smiled.

Steve gave a small writhe of his hips and tensed, letting out a low groan of pleasure, gasping up at him, back arching further, “Fuck Sir-.”

“I seem to be hitting the spot baby,” Danny said knowingly as Steve’s legs tightened around him. “Ah yeah, stay like that, let me indulge you.”

Steve gasped sharply again, panting out a deep breath before swallowing hard, “Fu – Sir – oh god – Danny-.”

Steve’s fingers pressed into his chest, body arched and tense as Danny hit that tender spot inside over and over with a gentle, deep rocking. Danny reached down, taking Steve’s twitching cock that was half erect again and began jerking him off with an equally gentle rhythm.

“Yeah this, for eternity,” Danny whispered. “Perfection.”

Steve moaned in response, eyes blown and flickering as he lost himself to the pleasure Danny was building. He blinked, focused and moaned again, trying to stay with him as Danny pushed him towards the edge.

“Close your eyes, enjoy it, baby,” Danny assured him. “I got this – I got you.”

Steve’s hands slipped to his waist where they held onto him, steady and tight, eyes closed Steve gave in to the feel, lower lip caught up by this teeth as he arched and moaned and lost himself to the sensations. Danny bent over, free hand pressing into Steve’s shoulder, his thrusts becoming firmer, longer, pulling almost out before he pushed back in again. He bent lower to brush his lips against Steve’s skin, over his forehead, cheeks, licking against his lips, mouthing along his jawline.

“Love you, everything about you,” Danny whispered, breathing hard against Steve’s cheek. When he moved back, Steve was focused on him again, eyes piercing him with a humble, trusting stare.

Danny began to move faster, his thrusts firmer, harder and he gripped Steve’s cock tighter as it grew harder in his hand.

“Oh fu – hmmm yeah,” Steve panted, mouth slack as he gazed up at him.

“Yeah, that what you need baby?” Danny smiled, encouragingly. He loved to Steve come undone. “You close again?”

“Oh god, fuck Danny – Sir please,” Steve moaned up, clawing at that edge Danny held him at.

“Not yet,” Danny urged him, pushing for more, seeing Steve’s resilience breaking but knowing there was an ounce more. The need to obey, to please, far outweighing his own pleasures. The groan of frustration was palpable, Steve’s need reflected in his eyes as they stared up at him, waiting for some small mercy.

“Sir, I – can’t -,” Steve’s breath hitched as Danny kept pushing, cock deep inside him, slowly circling his cock head with his thumb, then a firm swipe. Steve moaned, a guttural growl from deep inside, but he still didn’t come, eyes screwing tight shut. His entire body was tense, chest heaving in deep breaths as he panted out a low groan. “Oh my god – Sir – Master please. Please, please, please -.”

“Look at me sweetheart,” Danny encouraged softly. “I won’t let you until you look at me.”

Steve quickly opened his eyes again, the look in them pleading and desperate.

“Who owns you?” Danny asked him.

“You do,” Steve panted out. 

“Yeah? I own this cock, this body?”

“Yeah, yes Sir,” Steve moaned in desperation. “Yours, all yours. Fuck please – please Sir – Danny – fuck-.”

Danny slipped his hand away from his cock, Steve moaning pitifully at the loss, held on that edge by Danny’s control.

“Come for me baby,” Danny ordered in deep, sultry tone as he stared down at him. Steve moaned, open mouthed and panting. “Just like this, my cock pounding it out of you. Come now Steven, come for me.”

Steve groaned again in pleasure, arching up as he sucked in a panting breath, letting the tension roll out of him as he let go of the energy it took to stay on the edge.

“Fuck – yes, yes Sir, oh god – Master - fuck.”

Danny watched and felt everything as pleasure rolled through Steve again. A few thick creamy spurts of come painted Steve’s belly as he gave in to his orgasm and wave after wave seemed to roll through Steve’s body as he lost control, cock twitching and spent as Dany wrenched the last drops of come from his body. Steve writhed and moaned and Danny didn’t stop moving, fucking into his submissive lax body as he pulsed with the rolling waves of bliss. Steve’s breath hitched and he groaned, low and mewling, eyes flickering open to look at him again.

Danny scraped his fingers through the creamy substance on Steve’s stomach. Leaning over he rested one hand on Steve’s shoulder, pressing come covered fingers to Steve’s lips, moaning as Steve opened his mouth and sucked on them. That was enough to send Danny into oblivion, the feel of Steve’s tongue reminding him what it was like to have his mouth wrapped around his dick. Danny grunted possessively, staring down at him as Steve’s hummed and moaned, working his fingers between his lips like it were his cock.

“Fuck, you’re such a fucking cock tease,” Danny told him, working his hips hard and fast. Steve moaned, panting out in sensitive pleasure as Danny groaned out, his cock emptying into him with firm, heavy thrusts. “Oh fuck – fucking – yes – god pet, fuck.”

Danny collapsed against him, breathing heavy as rolling pleasure gave way to satisfied bliss. He pressed sloppy kisses to Steve’s arched neck, lips brushing against the stiff new collar there, feeling Steve’s chest heaving with heavy pants against his.

“Fuck that was hot, you’re fucking amazing,” Danny sighed, wriggling enough that his softening cock slipped out from his lover but still covering him possessively with his body.

“Thank you for letting me come, Sir,” Steve said softly between deep breaths.

“You earned it,” Danny reminded him with a smile. “You’ve been so good baby. I love you.”

“Love you more,” Steve sighed.

“Impossible,” Danny argued lazily.

“Still true,” Steve replied. Danny chuckled and pressed his lips against his neck where the silver ID lay against his skin. Steve shivered in response, wrapping his arms tighter around him.


End file.
